


With Eyes to Hear and Hands to Speak

by aceflowerchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deaf Character, I'm just lazy and only tagged the ones with povs, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, mute character, there are more characters than tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 46,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceflowerchild/pseuds/aceflowerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the new kid, with everything that comes with that title; awkwardness, shyness, and attempts to make friends. Except all of this is made even worse with the fact that he's deaf.</p><p>Dave is your stereotypical resident coolkid. Except he's not. He's a huge nerd, but most people find him intimidating, what with his shades and the fact that he doesn't talk to anyone. Or rather, that he can't talk to anyone, being mute.</p><p>The two get paired together and form a close bond quite quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Meetings and Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad, except I started it in 2014, so all of the early stuff sucks, so I'm rewriting it and putting it here. Most of the dialogue is between asterisks (**). Speaking is still in quotation marks.

**John's POV**

I pushed open the classroom door and the teacher stopped talking. I’m pretty sure he did. His mouth stopped moving at any rate. He turned to the class and gestured at me as I looked around and back at my schedule. Mr. Winsor, room 39, English. I looked back up as Mr. Winsor asked me something. I assumed it was about who I was. In answer, I handed him the note from my dad explaining my ‘condition’ as people liked to call it, and my school schedule, with the name crossed out and corrected. His eyes moved down the paper. He then went to his desk and scribbled something down.

He handed me the paper, and I read, 'John, unfortunately, I don't know very much sign language. I do, however, have a student who does, so I'll have you sit by him.'

I looked up and saw a black kid wearing aviator shades and a red hoodie waving his arms in the air. Once he saw that he had my attention, he signed, *You’re over here.*

I made my way over to him, and sat down. Once I had everything situated, I told him, *My name's John.*

*Cool. I’m Dave, and this is the class for the disabled kids. I’m mute.*

*Interesting.* I said, not knowing how else to respond.

*Not really. How old are you?*

*I'm 14.* I told him. His eyebrows shot up over his shades.

*Seriously? You look like you’re 11.* I was almost offended. Then I remembered that I was only 4’9”.

*Yes, seriously.* Just then, our (admittedly short) conversation was interrupted by something hitting me in the back of the head. I looked at my desk and saw a crumpled ball of paper there. Cautiously, I opened it and read, 'Hey nerd, wanna hang out sometime? ;)' I looked back and saw a girl with a prosthetic arm smiling and wiggling the fingers of her good arm at me. I slowly shook my head at her and tossed the paper in the trash.

I looked back at Dave to see him smirking, with a glint of red braces showing. I grinned widely back, showing off my blue ones. His shoulders shook with laughter and he said, *Dork* I rolled my eyes and turned to the front, effectively ignoring him, as the teacher started writing down notes right then.

**Dave's POV**

Mr. Winsor's class was boring, as per usual, so I just zoned out like I usually did. Then the door opened, and in walked the most _adorable_ person I'd ever seen.

He was short, shorter than Karkat, which was saying something. His dark hair was all over his head, covering eyes that were bluer than blue. I watched as he gave the teacher some papers, noting the contrast of skin colors. Where Mr. Winsor was pale and white, the new kid’s skin was a smooth brown, a few shades darker than my own. ‘I’m too gay for this, goddammit.’

My attention was drawn back to reality by Mr. Winsor saying, "This is John, and he’s deaf. Dave, I'm going to have him sit by you." I nodded once, real quick, and mock saluted him. Then I proceeded to wave my arms around until I got John's attention. *You’re over here.*

We talked- signed - until a ball of paper hit John in the back of his head. He read it and looked back at the thrower: Vriska. He shook his head and then turned back around to toss the note in the trash. I smirked at him and he grinned back, revealing most of his teeth and blue braces. What a dork.

After class, I asked to see his schedule. I looked it over and handed it back to him. *We’ll have to depart for next class, but we have the class after that and lunch together, so I can show you where all this stuff is if you want.*

John looked relieved as he answered. *Yes, thank you.*

I showed him to his math class, assuring him that I would be back afterwards, and went off to find my own before the late bell rang.

I zoned out halfway through class. I already knew how to do most of what Mrs. Jameson was teaching anyway, and my mind decided that it had other, more important things to worry about.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and I got to John’s class just as he was walking out of the door. I showed him to our next class, which was gym. We spent most of that class goofing off and sitting on the sides. We had one other class that day and at the end of the day, we walked home, going opposite ways once we reached the end of the road the school was on.


	2. Of Flashbacks and Poles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post one chapter every day, so lucky for anyone who is reading this as I post it

**Dave's POV**

_I was running with 'The Midnight Crew' (that's what they called themselves anyway) somewhere behind me. I opened a random door and ducked inside. Janitor's closet. 'Oh my god, this is such a fucking cliché. Of course it's a goddamned janitor's closet, what else would it be? Was it really too much to ask for a classroom? Preferably one with a teacher in it?'_

_I heard the guys outside, laughing. I hoped that they wouldn't stop, that they'd pass by the door and keep going._

_Of course, that was just too much to hope for._

_They stood there arguing about who should go in. I heard them talking. "He's probably in here." "Nah, not even Strider'd be_ that _stupid." "Well, we gotta check!" "If it's that important to you, then_ you _go check!" Next thing I know, someone's pushed into the door. I scrambled to lock it, but my fingers wouldn't cooperate. The door flew open and I was pushed back before being grabbed roughly by the front of my shirt._

_In about two seconds I was pinned up against the wall, with Boxcars holding me there by my neck. Around us were the other guys, Droog, Deuce, and of course, Slick, the 'leader'. Boxcars slammed me against the wall again and I emitted a strangled noise and my vision started going black around the edges as my air supply was slowly being cut off._

_"You ain't got such a smart mouth now, eh, Strider?" Slick said, laughing._

_I managed to get out, "I'd ask if you were Canadian, but you're too much of a d-" Boxcars slammed me against the wall again and I hit my head, hard. I faintly heard footsteps and apparently, they did too, because suddenly I was in a heap on the floor and they were running-_

I woke up in a cold sweat and on the floor. I tried to stand, but my legs were shaking too much and I fell back down. The back of my head throbbed, as if it was remembering the pain. I thumped the wall like Dirk had told me to if I needed help.

Nothing happened.

I hit it again, louder this time. Dirk was there a few seconds later, followed by a sleepy and annoyed Bro, rubbing his eyes.

"Nightmares again?" Dirk asked. I nodded. "Can you stand?" I tried again, successfully this time. We all filed out of my tiny room and into the less tiny living room. I went into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of water.

I walked back into the living room and flopped down onto the couch next to Dirk, who asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?" If I had been wearing my shades, I would've taken them off.

*Dude that has got to be the poorest choice of words I've ever heard. Like, ever.* I said.

"Well fuck, sorry, it's like 2 in the goddamn morning." He grumbled. I looked over at the clock and saw that it said 215. Well shit.

Dirk looked back over to me and asked "Do you think you can get back to sleep?" I nodded and made my way back into my room, laying down, and thinking. Thinking about my dream and school, my recent friendship with John, the world's biggest nerd, the homework I didn't do for Ms. Chase, a- wait. 'Shit. I forgot about the homework. Fuck me sideways. Hopefully Karkat'll let me copy off his. Wait no, he's in Virginia. Sollux? Nah, he probably didn't do it either.'

I rolled over and grabbed my backpack, starting on the biology worksheet I had forgotten to do.

**John's POV**

When I woke up, I fell on the floor. It didn't hurt. I was too tired for that. It must've been loud though, because just a bit later, my dad was standing in the doorway, asking me if I was alright. After I assured him that I was, he went back to whatever he was doing. It smelled like baking. I tried to block the smell out.

I went to my dresser and picked out my clothes- a ghostbusters tee and shorts- before taking a shower. When I came back, I pulled on my big hoodie and grabbed my backpack, walking downstairs. I tapped my dad's shoulder, alerting him to my presence before saying, *I'm going now.*

He nodded and asked, *Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?* I shook my head. I knew where the school was, and I also had Jane to walk with. Just that moment she came bounding downstairs.

*Ready to go John?* she asked. I nodded and we headed out the door, out into the crisp, autumn air. I suddenly regretted choosing to wear shorts. Washington was a lot colder than Virginia. I looked up and saw a few birds flying above us, going south a little late. I looked back down and over at the traffic.

_I was walking home on a Thursday night, with the traffic to my left. I remember being pulled to the side and a gun placed at my back. The person’s hand was shaking. After a few seconds, they turned me around roughly and said something. I shook my head unable to do anything else._

_Suddenly, the trigger was pulled and there was a pain in my shoulder and my ears were ringing and everything was way too bright. When my vision cleared, I was on the ground and my blood was soaking my shirt._

I was brought back to reality by running into a pole and falling on my ass. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see none other than Dave, with Jane and Dirk standing just behind him.

*You okay man?* he asked. I could tell he was trying not to smile as I nodded. *Well, come on. As much as I'd love to sit here and chat for a while, we're going to be late if you don't move your lazy ass.* Jane was covering her mouth and I'm pretty sure she was giggling.

*Yeah, yeah.* I told Dave, waving my hand. I pushed myself up and we all walked into the school together.


	3. Of Mario Kart and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for terrible but practically obligatory 'not a homosexual' from john

**Dave’s POV**

No.

This couldn't be happening.

This couldn't _possibly_ be happening.

John and I were playing Mario Kart.

And he was _winning_.

We had become pretty good friends over the past month and we decided to go to his house after school one day. In his living room, I spotted the game and pointed to it. *We have to play.*

He took the game and put it in. *You're on.* he said.

*Dude, I'm gonna kick your ass. I'm the best at this game.* He just handed me a controller and giggled like a madman.

Two minutes into the game, he was at least half a lap ahead of me. All I could do was wonder how the hell someone could be that fast. In the next few seconds he passed the finish line. He turned to me and we sat there for a bit, just staring, before I said *How the fuck are you so fast dude?*

He smiled and shook his head. *I'm not fast, you're just slow.*

*You've gotta play my brother. I wanna see his face when he loses so spectacularly to a tiny dork like you.*

He laughed. *Hey! I'm not that tiny! And I am not a dork!*

*Dude, you are a total dork.*

*Am not!*

*Are too!*

*Ugh, whatever.* He rolled his eyes and looked away. I looked out of the window and saw the sun getting lower.

*It's pretty late dude, I should get going.* I told John. He followed my gaze out of the window.

*Could you spend the night? It's Friday and everything, and we could go get your stuff if you want.* I thought about it.

*Sure just let me text Bro.* I pulled out my phone.

Me: hey bro, can I spend the night at johns

Bro: sure whatever

Me: we might come get my stuff

Bro: k

I looked up and saw John looking at me expectantly. God he was so cute. 'Stop it Dave, you're getting distracted.'

*He said okay.*

He smiled hugely and ran downstairs. When he came back up about three minutes later, he was out of breath and wheezing a bit. *We're going to get your stuff, come on.* He told me before going back downstairs (wisely walking this time) with myself following.

**John's POV**

I was practically bouncing in my seat. Could you really blame me? I get excited easily and my best friend was spending the night. I knew we were probably just going to play video games and eat junk food, but still.

We pulled up outside of Dave's apartment. Dave and I got out and we raced upstairs. Dave won, of course. I'm really not an athletic person, mostly due to my asthma.

When we went inside, I saw two men with the same spiky hair and pointy shades sitting on the couch. The taller one stood up and said something, holding out his hand. I shook it and told him, *I'm afraid I don't know what you just said. I'm deaf.* He nodded in understanding.

*Sorry about that. I said 'I'm Bro.' And you'd be John, yes?* I nodded as Dave came back into the room with his stuff. *Well, have fun you two,* Bro said, smirking, *but not too much fun, you hear?*

I could feel my face heating up as I said, *No, I don't.* Bro just laughed as Dave and I walked out of the apartment. *I'm not a homosexual.* I said, once Dave had closed the door. 'Geez John, could you be any more awkward?' I technically wasn't lying, as I was bisexual, but Dave didn't need to know that.

*Okay, and? Why does it matter?* he asked.

*Well, your brother, he just- sorry.*

Dave laughed and said *Calm down Egbert, he was only joking.* Oh. I felt pretty stupid. Of course he was, I mean, he was related to Dave.

When we got home, we played some more Mario Kart, ate pizza, and watched some TV. After all that, I felt pretty tired, and Dave said that he was too. I excused myself to the bathroom to change.

I knocked on the doorway to get his attention when I came back. *You can sleep on the bed, you know.* I told him when he started making a bed for himself on the floor. I made my way over to the bed and flopped down onto it.

*You sure? I move around a lot when I sleep.*

*It's fine, come on.* I patted the spot next to me to emphasize my point. He rolled his eyes and got up, and lay down next to me. I just hoped I wouldn't have any nightmares. Unfortunately, I did. And it wasn't an uncommon one either.

_I was standing next to the bodies of my father and some woman I didn't know. Next to me stood a gray girl who looked suspiciously like Rose. Facing us was some... thing. It had the head of a dog but a human body and huge wings. One of his arms was missing and in the remaining one he held a sword. I knew we were going to die._

_He raised his sword and stabbed me through the chest. It all happened so fast. I had no idea what to do before he-_

I woke up yelling and felt a pain in my hand. I had punched the wall. Again. When I realized that I was awake, I calmed down enough to notice what was going on around me.

The light was on and Dave was hovering over me with his shades on. ‘Did he wear them to sleep? Stop. Focus.’

*Are you okay dude?* I nodded. He looked skeptical. *You sure? I mean, you just woke up, screaming your head off and punched a hole in the wall. And before that, you were squirming around and whimpering. That must've been one hell of a nightmare.*

*I'm fine Dave. This isn't the first time this has happened.* I got up on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom. I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and I turned around.

*So this has happened before?* I nodded again and turned back around to splash some water on my face. When I turned back around, he was still standing there, with Jane behind him, looking sleepy, yet concerned.

*Are you alright?* she asked.

*Yeah.*

*Are you sure you're alright John?* she peered more closely at my face.

I sighed. *Yes Jane, it was just a nightmare.* She rolled her eyes and left. I turned to Dave.

*You said this happened before, did you mean this nightmare in particular or just nightmares in general?*

*Both.* I signed. We walked back to my room and sat on the bed for a bit.

*Do you... do you wanna talk about it?* Dave asked, awkwardly.

*Uh, sure. Is it alright if I speak, though?* He nodded, and I explained my dream to him.

*Holy shit.* He said when I finished.

*Yeah.*

*Is there anything you can do to stop them?* He looked concerned.

*Well, I could just not sleep, but it isn't fun. The last time I tried, I ended up hallucinating and I was in the hospital for three days.* I saw his eyebrows shoot up above his shades. *Yeah, I think I'm just gonna try to get back to sleep now.*

*You sure, man?* He looked skeptical- well, as skeptical as you can with douchey shades covering half of your face. *You won't get nightmares or anything?*

*I'm sure. Sleep is the best thing for me right now.* I took off my glasses and flopped down on the bed before Dave could argue any more about it. I felt him lay down next to me before I drifted back to sleep.

**Dave's POV**

'Wow. This dude just woke up, screaming, from some crazy-ass nightmare, not even a half hour ago, and he's back to snoring already. And for all I know, he goes through this every night. I wish I could help him. Holy shit that sounded corny as fuck.' I lay there, thinking, staring up at the ceiling and trying to get back to sleep. How the hell did Egbert fall asleep so fast?

I looked over at the sound of a quiet whimpering coming from John. His face was scrunched up and he was squirming around. 'Is he having another nightmare?'

I wasn't sure what to do other than hold him. I wanted to, yeah, but I didn't know if he'd be comfortable with that. You know, the whole, 'not gay' thing. Then again, he was having a nightmare.

'Fuck it.' I thought, before reaching my arms out and wrapping them around the tiny kid. He was warm. And so, so tiny. I heard his breathing start to calm down and I felt his heartbeat slow to what I hoped was normal. I tried to run my fingers through his hair, key word here being tried. This boy's hair was more tangled than the god damn movie. On a scale of 1 to 10 it was over 9,000.

'Well, I'm not getting my fingers through that shit.' I settled for pushing it back off his forehead. 'Your hair looks sexy pushed back. Wait, no, this is not the time to be quoting Mean Girls.'

I just messed with his hair for a while until I felt tired. I didn't let go though. I was so warm and comfortable, so I just held John close until I fell asleep.


	4. Of Pancakes and Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic slur

**Dave's POV**

I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't let John see them and flip his shit. Instead, I reached my arm over and felt around for my shades on the nightstand. Once I was sure I had found them, I put them on and opened my eyes.

Everything was brighter than I was used to, and completely blurry. I could not see shit.

I quickly closed my eyes and took off John's glasses, trading them out for what were actually my shades, and opening my eyes once again. I looked over and saw that John was still asleep and that he had wrapped his arms around me and was refusing to let go.

'God dammit Egbert, I'm gonna piss on myself. And you.' I struggled against his iron grip, but holy shit this kid was strong. I was tempted to slap his face, but I doubted that it would do anything. Plus, he looked so adorable. Too bad he was 'not a homosexual'.

I, on the other hand, am extra homo. I'm gayer than a fucking rainbow slinky.

John started to loosen his grip and move around. 'Is he waking up? God, I hope so, I really gotta piss.' He sat up and blinked a couple of times as I handed him his glasses.

*Morning sleeping beauty. How'd you sleep?* He stretched and yawned before answering. "S'alright. You?" His morning voice was slurred and a bit high pitched and I thought it was adorable.

*Pretty good. Would've been nice if I could've moved when I woke up, though. You're surprisingly strong.* I smirked a bit as he blinked in confusion.

When he had processed what I had said, he smiled apologetically and shrugged. I waved my hand to signal that it was alright.

*Now, if you don't mind, I really gotta pee.*

 

When I came out, Egbert went in and started the shower, which gave me enough time to make pancakes. I saw him come downstairs as I was working on the last few. He just kinda stopped and stared at me with his eyebrows raised.

*I didn't know you could cook.* John said, while I set them down on the table.

*It's either that, or I eat nothing but pizza and doritos. Which gets old really fast.* I told him.

*So, your brothers can't cook?*

*Well Dirk can make some pretty good spaghetti, but Bro can barely boil water. What about you?*

*I can... bake.*

*What’s the hesitation for?*

*I mean, I _can_ , but I don't like to. All my dad gets is Betty Crocker, which I hate. It smells awful. Jane loves it though, so I just let them bake together.* He shrugged and shoved a pancake in his mouth. Not like, he took a bite, no. He shoved an entire fucking pancake in his mouth. It was huge too.

I raised an eyebrow as Jane came downstairs. She looked surprised at the stack of pancakes on the table. She pointed to them and asked me, "Who made these?" I raised my hand. "You can cook?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, *Why is everyone so surprised?*

She held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry. You just don't seem like the type to cook."

*It's cool. Do you want some?* She shook her head.

"No, I'm actually about to le-" she was interrupted by a car horn outside. She went to the window and shouted out, "I'm coming Roxy, calm down!"

When she looked back, I asked *Roxy?*

"Yes, Roxy Lalonde. Do you know her?"

*Yeah, she's my cousin.*

"Oh! Well, nice talking. See you!" She said before putting on her coat and walking out of the door.

John chose then to ask, *What were you guys talking about?*

*Pancakes and Roxy.* I answered, before grabbing a couple of pancakes and practically drowning them in syrup while John laughed and said *That's way too much, Dave!*

*Really? I'd say not enough.* He shook his head and shoved another big-ass pancake in his mouth. *Dude, why do you do that anyway? And without any syrup? Ew.*

*I don't like syrup. And I do this because why not?* He looked me straight in the eyes, and swallowed.

*Fair point. But how do you even fit the whole thing in your mouth? Is it like the Room of Requirement or some shit?*

His eyes widened and he jumped up, running into the living room. I leaned back, wondering what the hell he was doing when he held up the first 4 Harry Potter movies on DVD. *We are having a nerd-a-thon today.*

I sat there for a minute before I felt myself falling, and next thing I know, I'm on the floor with a loud crash. I got up and made sure nothing was broken while John was laughing his ass off.

I waved my arms in his face to get his attention. When I did, I told him, *First of all, fuck you. Second of all, I shall take you up on your nerd-a-thon. And lastly, not to be rude, but how are you going to know what they're saying?* I mean, the poor kid was deaf for fuck's sake.

*Subtitles exist for a reason, Dave.*

**John's POV**

We sat there for 5, maybe 6, hours, watching Harry Potter, only taking breaks for bathroom and food. We were halfway through the Prisoner of Azkaban when dad came in from work and turned on the lights and  had to squint until my eyes could adjust.

He looked at us and asked, *What are you doing?* He didn't seem mad, just confused.

*Watching Harry Potter.* I told him quickly.

*Ah, okay. You've been taking breaks?* He asked.

*Yes.*

*Drinking plenty of water?*

*Yes.*

*Stretching?*

*Yes dad, I know how to take care of myself. And I’m not even wearing it right now.*

*Alright. You didn't have sex, did you?* I stared at him and felt my face flush while Dave started shaking with laughter beside me.

*Dad! No!* I shook my head frantically and hit Dave on the shoulder. Dad cracked a smile and went upstairs, turning the light off as he went.

*Your dad is fucking hilarious.*Dave said.

I glared at him as I replied, *Shut the fuck up, Dave.* I leaned away from him. I didn't really want to have sex with him, but cuddles and kisses would be nice and- shit. 'Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. I cannot like Dave, no. Stop it John, you stop this right now. You can't like him, he's your bro, and remember what happened the last time you liked one of your bros? Huh? Remember Karkat? Didn't work out very well, did it?'

Karkat had been one of my best friends in middle school. I had gotten a sort of an awkward crush in him in seventh grade and when I told him, he didn't exactly reciprocate those feelings. By which I mean he avoided me, along with everyone else in the school. And then he moved.

It wasn't because he was homophobic, I know that much, I guess I had just made things kind of awkward by telling him. The other people, on the other hand, were.

I'm not really sure how they had found out, I guess someone had heard when I had told Karkat I liked him, and spread the word that 'The Egbert kid's a little faggot.' So, of course, homophobic assholes started beating me up and teasing me.

Dad and Jane noticed the bruises and pulled me out to be home schooled until we had moved last month for dad's job.

I fell asleep thinking about all of this and had a really weird dream. It was Dave, but he was in a tux and surrounded by lava and red crocodiles. He looked like he was just standing there, but then he took off his shades and looked up. I gasped when I saw his eyes. They were a really bright, really pretty red color, and it was really cool.

I woke up upside down, but still on the couch. Dave stared at me with that stoic look of his as he asked, *You okay man?* I nodded and sat up, thinking about the dream. I wondered if Dave's eyes actually were red. I didn't want to ask though.

I yawned and asked *What time is it?* Dave pointed to the clock which read 2332. Military time. I got up and stretched. *I'm going to bed. You?*

Dave stifled his own yawn and got up, saying *Yeah, I'm pretty tired. Let's go.*

I turned off the TV and took out the disc, putting it back in its case and the cases on the movie shelf before following Dave up to my room.


	5. Of Cuddles and Hair Care

**John’s POV**

I stopped Dave right before he turned off the light. *Can we… well, can you… can we cuddle?* I felt my face grow hot. He looked a bit surprised. *Like, not romantically or anything. I just don’t want to get any nightmares tonight.* I rushed to explain.

He sat there for a second before answering. *Yeah, sure. On one condition.* He looked a bit devious and I was curious about what he was up to.

I felt wary as I replied. *Sure. What is it?*

*You have to let me wash your hair tomorrow.* Okay. I did _not_ expect that. Besides, what was wrong with my hair? I mean alright, it was a little tangled, but what was wrong with that?

*My hair? That’s it?* I raised an eyebrow. Dave nodded. *Okay then.* I flopped down onto the bed and he followed suit. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest as I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. I felt him rest his head on my own, and we fell asleep like that. Peacefully, blissfully, cuddled up to each other, and no nightmares.

**Dave’s POV**

When I woke up, I noticed that John was already awake and was staring at the window. I quickly shut my eyes before he saw them and grabbed both of our glasses, putting mine on and handing John his own.

He looked at me, confused, as he slipped them on, but before he could say anything I got up and said *Come on, let’s do something about that hair of yours.* I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom, grabbing his desk chair on the way out. I put the chair backwards, in front of the sink, having John sit down on it.

*Do you have a brush?* I asked.

*Well, there’s Jane’s, but I doubt she’d appreciate us using it.*I thought about that.

*Well, this is an emergency. We can clean it out when we’re done and, hopefully, she won’t notice.*

He sighed before answering. *Fine. First door on the left. Be careful.* I nodded and made my way to the room, quietly opening the door and sneaking inside, using all of my stealth, even though it really wasn’t needed, seeing as John and I were the only two in the house.

Thankfully, the brush was right on her dresser, so I didn’t have to go through any drawers.

When I started brushing John’s hair, he freaked out a little. And by ‘a little’ I mean he started yelling and ducked down out of reach of the brush.

*Calm down, I’m just brushing it!* He calmed down and sat back up as I continued to brush his hair, only wincing slightly.

I started washing his hair after that, but he flipped again when I put in the conditioner. “What is that?! It’s cold and squishy and it feels like jello, Dave, are you putting jello in my hair?!?” I tapped his shoulder to get him to open his eyes and put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet.

Once everything was washed out, he sighed in relief. *Okay, Egbert, to keep your hair all nice and soft like this, you should probably get a brush, and make sure you use conditioner when you wash it, yeah?* I told him. He nodded and smiled up at me, just grinning like an idiot. I swear I could see every one of his goddamn teeth, braces and all. *What’s with that smile?*

John’s smile dropped almost immediately after I said that. He blushed and said, *Sorry, I didn’t realize it.* I almost regretted saying anything. His smile had been so adorable and he looked really embarrassed at that moment.

*Nah, it’s cool man, I was just wondering.* He smiled again, not the gigantic one like before, but smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kind of a filler chapter when I wrote it, and I didn't want to delete it so, here. To make up for how short this one is, I'm gonna post Chapter 6 today too. (btw, if you see the 413 note under this one, idk how to get rid of it, and if you don't, good for you)


	6. Of Bathrooms and Coming Out

**John's POV**

I was considering banging my head on the desk in front of me really hard. Not enough to kill me or anything, just maybe to knock me out.

Math was agony. I understood even less than usual, and I didn’t even have Dave here to help me out. He was good at math. And sure, there was Rose, but from what I could tell she understood about as much as I did, and there was the fact that she was on the other side of the classroom.

The only highlight was that we had lunch right afterwards, and I’d get to see Dave. And the others.

When it was time to go, I walked out of the classroom and nearly right into Dave. He grabbed my shoulders to stop me before I fell back.

*Careful there. Come on, let’s go.* We walked to the cafeteria, and sat down at a round table with about 11 other kids. I looked around, hoping that I could remember all of their names. To my left, there was Jade. On her other side was Feferi, who wore pink glasses and had a lot of hair. Then there was Aradia, I’m pretty sure they were Italian. Next came Nepeta, a short, dark skinned, Korean girl who loved cats, and next to her was her best friend… Equest? Echinus? No, no, it was Equius. That’s it. Equius, who was really strong and was always sweaty for whatever reason.

Then there was his date mate, Eridan, who had dark skin and black hair with a purple streak in the front. After that there was Vriska, the girl who had thrown the note on my first day and Terezi, a blind red head who loved dragons.

After Terezi there was Sollux, the Spanish hacker with 3D glasses, Tavros, who had a nose piercing like a bull and Gamzee the ‘creepy ass juggalo’ as Dave called him.

Then Rose walked over, with her girlfriend Kanaya, who loved fashion designing and was oddly like a vampire, but more Muslim and less blood sucking. I looked over at Dave and asked, *Is the table always this crowded?*

He nodded. *There’s actually another kid, but he’s on vacation or something. I think he said he was coming home tomorrow.*

That made 16 of us. 16 teenagers crowded around a single lunch table every day. *What’s his name?*

*Karkat Vantas.*

I got up and said that I had to use the bathroom. I mean _really?_ He just _had_ to go here.

**Dave’s POV**

I started to get worried about John. He had been gone for nearly 10 minutes and the way he looked when he had rushed out of here couldn’t have been anything good.

I stood up and told Rose that I was going to look for him. *Make sure he’s okay.* I explained.

To which she replied, “Yes, go find your boyfriend, and please, bring him back in one piece, will you?”

I ignored the boyfriend comment and walked to the nearest bathroom, checking all of the stalls with no luck. I would’ve called out to him but- hopefully it’s obvious.

I went to 3 other bathrooms before finding him sitting under the sinks in the one by Mr. Valdez’s room. He  looked confused, and his dark skin had gone a bit pale. Other than that, he looked okay. I walked over and crouched down to look at him properly. He looked back at me, but it was kind of like he was looking past me or something, and it was really creepy. So, of course, I did the only thing that came to mind.

I slapped him.

Not hard or anything, I’m not cruel, just to make him snap out of it. He yelled out and jumped up, hitting his head on the sink.

*Oh shit, dude, are you okay? Do you want some ice or something?* He shook his head slowly as Mr. Valdez walked in.

“Why are you two in here? Shouldn’t you be in lunch? Why are you under the sink?” He directed his last question at John, who looked at me, confused, so I translated for him.

“Oh! We’re here because… Dave was showing me around the school.” He looked up at Mr. Valdez, who looked skeptical and sighed.

“Alright, just, don’t get in anymore trouble. I won’t write you up, but go back to lunch, ok? Show him around at a better time.” He turned and walked out and I looked back at John.

*Why’d you just run out?* I asked.

*Can we just talk about it later? Maybe after school or just, over the phone or something? Well, like, texting, not calling, that’d be stupid. You wouldn’t be able to say anything, and I wouldn’t be able to hear you if you di-* I gently pushed his hands down and stood up, holding my hand out to him.

*Let’s just go back to lunch for right now. We can worry about it later.*

 

When I got back home, I pulled out my phone to talk to John about what had happened earlier. I had been thinking about it all day, but I knew I had to wait until I got home to ask him about it.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:01

TG: hey

EB: hi Dave!

TG: so, about earlier at lunch

TG: what was that?

EB: darn

EB: I was kinda hoping you’d forget about that

TG: nope, not a chance Egbert

EB: ok, well, Karkat was a friend of mine in middle school

EB: except, well

EB: I didn’t really see him that way

TG: how’d you see him?

I looked at the question, but I felt like I already knew the answer. Then again, he wasn’t gay. He had said so himself.

EB: uh, the way I saw him

EB: was a bit

EB: well

EB: more

TG: oh

EB: yeah. So, I’ll understand if you hate me now and want nothing to do with me other than pushing me into walls.

TG: well, there’d be more than a few things fucked up with that

TG: for one, my cousin, you know, rose, is dating a girl. Another, I’m friends with quite a few gay/bi/pan/ace people. Also, Dirk’s gay, and I’m super fucking pan

TG: and I know what it’s like to be pushed into walls, it’s not really an enjoyable sensation

TG: well, unless it’s in the right situation

TG: but anyway, hating you for whatever your sexuality is would be really stupid and hypocritical of me

EB: oh… oh yeah

TG: what is your sexuality anyway?

EB: I am very bi

EB: …

EB: well this is awkward

TG: well yeah, it is now that you said that

TG: great going there bert

TG: really, fantastic job

EB: if I‘m bert does that make you ernie?

TG: damn right I’m ernie

TG: I’ll be the erniest ernie to ever ernie

TG: it will blow your fucking mind at how ernie I am

We just talked for the rest of the day. The last message sent was something I didn’t even see until later. I had already fallen asleep.

EB: night Dave!

EB: <3

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:57


	7. Of Serious Talks and Thinking

**John's POV**

I chewed my lip as I looked at my computer. Part of me hoped that Dave hadn’t seen the message, or that he thought it was just me trying to be ironic or whatever it was. But at the same time, I hoped he would see it and understand what I meant. I sighed heavily and turned the computer off before climbing under the covers and trying to get to sleep, which proved to be much harder than I anticipated. I thought about Dave and Karkat, who was now dating Sollux? I think that’s who it was. I wasn’t resentful about it. I was actually really happy for them.

I was still nervous about talking to Karkat though. What if he continued to avoid me? What if he still felt awkward about it? Would we still be friends? I kept thinking about so many different scenarios as I fell asleep.

The dream was pretty strange, even by my standards. I was running from something (that’s not the weird part). When I looked back to see what it was, Karkat was there… except he was about 30 feet tall and super pissed. Not to mention that he had horns and fangs and gray skin. He stomped on me and I sat straight up.

I put on my glasses and checked the clock. 557 AM. I could take a shower, eat some breakfast, have a cup of coffee. ‘No. No coffee. Coffee is evil to you. Tea.’ Coffee did some weird shit to me if I drank too much at once. I’d get really jittery and then I’d feel like throwing up, but I never would be able to. I’d also get really hot and sometimes I’d hyperventilate trying to cool myself down. So, no coffee.

 

When Jane came downstairs, I had to do a double take. It looked like she was dressing up a little bit- knee length, sky blue skirt, with a flowery button-up that matched. She had done her makeup too. Red lipstick and blue eye shadow. And her eyeliner was perfect. I wish I could make mine even half as perfect as that.

*Geez, Jane. Who are you dressing up all nice for?* she looked away.

*No one. Now come on, let’s go.*

“Uh huh.” I felt myself saying.

*Yes, now hurry up or we’ll be late!*

*Is it because of Roxy?* She _had_ been spending quite a lot of time with her lately, and she talked about her a lot.

*What? No! No, of course not.* her lack of eye contact said otherwise. I grinned and grabbed my backpack, following her out of the door.

 

School was boring, same useless shit they taught us yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. So on and so forth. I wasn’t paying attention anyway. I was too busy trying to will the clocks to go faster so I could get to lunch and talk to Karkat.

Finally, _finally, **finally**_ , the lunch bell rang. I barreled out of math and grabbed Dave’s hand as I passed him in the hallway, dragging him to the cafeteria with me. I sat down and alternated between bouncing my legs and tapping my fingers on the table.

*Dude, I know you’re excited and all, but you’re starting to make _me_ antsy. You’re also scaring Gamzee, which isn’t something that I thought was possible, but lo and behold, you have done it.* Dave said, putting his hands over mine to make me stop tapping.

*Sorry Dave.* I smiled apologetically as Karkat walked over to the table. He looked different though. For one thing, his hair was now black instead of white blond, like before. Another thing, his eyes were brown and not red. Was he wearing contacts? I decided not to ask him about it. He looked at me and stopped, his eyes going wide. Then he said something. I’m pretty sure it was: “John?”

*That’s me.* I raised my hand and gave a little wave. Rose, Sollux, and Nepeta watched with great interest.

He looked to Dave and said something that I couldn’t hear (duh). *Sorry dude. No type of prank or nothing. That’s not really my style.* Karkat then turned to me and said something- and the only word I could lip-read was ‘fuck’. Several times.

I raised my hand in a ‘stop’ sort of motion and told him, *Sorry dude, but I can’t hear a word that you’re saying. I’m deaf.* Realization dawned on his face, which was quickly replaced by confusion.

*How the fuck did you manage to go deaf?*

*It just sorta happened. I mean, I was already wearing hearing aids in middle school. My hearing just sorta took a nose dive from there. Anyway, can I talk to you? Like, alone?* I could feel my face heating up and see Karkat’s doing the same.

*Uh, I guess?* I stood and pulled him out and into the nearest bathroom. Sollux looked at us as we left and I tried to ignore them

*First things first. I’m sorry about making things awkward between us in seventh grade. But, if I may ask, why’d you start avoiding me? It was a lot more hurtful than a simple rejection would have been.* I raised an eyebrow.

*Well, I guess I just didn’t know how else to deal with it. I mean, best friend for two years suddenly drops a goddamn bombshell on you like this- how the hell would _you_ have reacted? Besides, I’m pretty sure it was me who made things awkward. Also, sorry for not defending you when they started bullying you. That was a dick move.*

*Yeah, it kinda was. My dad actually had to pull me out of school sometime after you moved.*

*Holy fuck. I’m sorry John, really.*

*Yeah, but just so you know, I don’t feel that way about you anymore, in case it wasn’t obvious.*

*Oh no, it’s quite obvious. You’ve moved on to someone else. A certain Strider in douchey shades, perhaps?*

I stared at him, wide-eyed. *You’d better not fucking say anything about it to him.*

*Oh no, I won’t. I wanna see how this plays out.*

We walked back into the cafeteria and sat down with everyone, and I shot occasional furious glares towards Karkat, who simply smirked in response.

**Dave’s POV**

The longer John and Karkat were gone, the antsier I got. John had feelings for Karkat before, what’s to say that they wouldn’t just resurface? Maybe Karkat had reciprocated those feelings. I shook my head.

‘You’re getting jealous? Seriously? That’s probably one of the uncoolest things ever. You guys aren’t even dating! Karkat is with Sollux! John’s not interested in you! He’s probably interested in someone else, like Vriska or Equius. They’re both way better looking than you are, and a lot more interesting, too. I mean, what’ve you got? Irony and fake coolness. Stupid shades to hide your insecurities and shitty swords. You’re just so lame and stupid and your cool kid cover- up is the stupidest façade ever.’

I kept talking to myself like that until it became too much and then I started banging my head on the table. Then I heard someone behind me say, “Uhhm…” I turned and saw John. Finally he was back.

*What are you doing Dave?* He looked confused.

*What does it look like? I’m completing my daily ritual of banging my head on the lunch table,* I replied as he sat down. *Anyway, what’d you and KitKat talk about?*

I saw his cheeks darken slightly. *Nothing much. Just, how I was over him and you know… stuff.* He looked away and glared before turning back to me. I looked to where he had to see Karkat laughing his ass off about something and then back at John.

*What kind of stuff? Hm?* I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked, slowly leaning closer and tickling him. He giggled- and it was really high pitched for some reason- before pushing my hand away.

*None of your business, Dave.* He turned away and suddenly everything got quiet. Then there was some guy using a megaphone to announce the winter dance next Friday. Ah, shit. I’d forgotten about that. John looked at me, clearly confused. *What’d he say?*

*Just something about the winter dance next week.*

*Oh. Are you going?* He tilted his head and it was so fucking adorable that I had to suppress the urge to crush him in a hug.

*Eh, I might. It’d probably be just to DJ though, unless I can get a date, but I’m not really interested in anyone.*

*Oh. Wait, you can DJ? I wish I could hear that.* He looked upset. I almost told him that he could come over and that I’d show him but then I remembered that that wasn’t why he couldn’t hear it. Instead I patted his shoulder and said *It’s alright dude. Trust me, I’m not that great.*

*Yeah, but still, I’d like to be able to hear _something._ * He shrugged and started to tap the table again.

I put my hands over his and he looked up. *Isn’t there some sort of surgery that could repair your eardrums or something?*

*Yeah, but it’s pretty expensive. We don’t have that kind of money. Besides, we’re trying to save up for something else.* Just then the bell rang, and John jumped up when he saw everyone around him more or less do the same. He smiled a smile that looked forced and said, *See you later Dave!*

I wanted to know what he meant by ‘something else’ but he probably wasn’t going to tell me, so I tried to push it to the back of my mind, but it nagged at me through my last two classes.

‘It’s obviously private information. If he doesn’t want to tell me, then I’ll respect that. But maybe it’s because he doesn’t trust me. Nah, that can’t be it. Right? We’re bros. But we’ve only known each other for about three months, but it’s felt like at least a year.’

My mind wandered to other things as I sat in history, bored out of my mind. ‘Maybe I could start a donation page for ear surgery for him. I should probably run it by him though. He doesn’t seem like the type to just accept charity so easily, especially when he doesn’t know about it.

‘Maybe I should ask him to the dance. Nah, he’d probably just reject me. Maybe I could ask him to help me with the DJ thing? Like, speak into the mic and stuff. Hopefully he won’t mind. But should I be so roundabout about it? What if he feels the same way? Not likely. But it’d be better to just get it out there, you know? Wednesday seems like a good day.’

My thoughts were cut off by a hand slapping the desk in front of me. I went back so fast that the chair would’ve fallen back if it hadn’t been connected to the desk. As it was, it nearly did. Mr. Johnson was inches away from my face, and let me tell you, it was not pretty.

“Mr. Strider, if you cannot pay attention in this class, I will have to give you detention. Understand?” He glowered at me and I swear he growled under that giant mustache of his. I nodded vigorously and he walked back to the front and resumed his lecture on, I think, The Cold War. I tried to pay attention, but history was boring, and Mr. Johnson’s droning voice certainly didn’t help.

About 5 minutes later, the final bell rang. I got up and resumed my train of thought as I walked home. I smiled to myself, knowing that it would never work, but thinking that it wouldn’t hurt to try. Right?


	8. Of Date Plans and How to Foil Them

**Dave’s POV**

I had a three step plan to build myself up to asking John to the dance.

Step one: Saturday-Monday

Flirt with him. More than usual. Correction: more obviously than usual. Unleash that Strider charm full blast.

Step two: Tuesday

Continue to flirt, but get closer. Hold his hand if you can. Talk to him about everything you can think of. Everything.

Step three: Wednesday

Continue with steps one and two. Bring flowers. Ask him to the dance. Hope as hard as you can that he says yes.

I knew it was probably going to fail completely, but I didn’t care. I just kept telling myself, ‘Admit your feelings and hope for the best.’ He would most likely just reject me and we’d continue being bros. I hoped that that would be the worst case scenario, but knowing how my life is, it’d probably turn out much worse.

‘He’s not only going to reject you, but he’ll avoid you completely. He’ll hate you for the rest of your pathetic little life.’

‘You know what? Shut the fuck up.’

I buried my face in my pillow and fell asleep.

 

I woke up disoriented and confused. Where was I? Was I still asleep? I hoped not. I hate those kinds of dreams when think you wake up but you’re actually still asleep. I pushed down and felt that my bed was beneath me. I didn’t move. I sat up and grabbed my shades before venturing out of my room. Everything seemed normal. It was about 7 am on a Saturday, so it made sense that Bro and Dirk were still asleep. Lil Cal was still on the fridge. Geez, I hate that thing.

I was about to go back to my room to sleep until noon when someone knocked on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Rose and Kanaya. I opened it and asked, *What do you two want?*

“Good morning to you too, Dave.” Rose said as she walked in. She sat down on the couch and looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and sat next to her, with Kanaya on her other side.

*Do your moms even know that you’re gone?* I asked them.

“My mom’s probably too drunk off her ass to know when I’m there.” said Rose.

“I stayed at her house last night.” Kanaya replied.

“Roxy drove us.” Rose finished.

*I see. Now, to repeat my earlier question: What do you two want?*

“Just to know how you’re going to ask John to the dance on Friday. You know; if you ever grow the nerves to do it.”

*Wow. First of all, rude. Second, I was planning on asking him on Wednesday. I’ve got a plan.*

“Could I make hot chocolate before you tell us?” Cut in Kanaya, fiddling with her hijab.

*…sure. It’s in the cabinet above the microwave.* She thanked me and went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

Rose and I sat there for about three minutes before hearing Kanaya yell, “Holy fuck, that’s hot!”

We went into the kitchen to see Kanaya shaking her hand in front of the open microwave. Rose went over to make sure it wasn’t too bad, while I was trying not to smile. Just then, Bro walked in, still in pajamas, no shirt, and no shades.

“Oh, hi uncle Ambrose.” Rose said, glancing up.

“Hello Rosaline.”  Bro replied. They have this ongoing thing about using their full names. I try not to get involved. “Something smells good. Is that hot chocolate?”

“Um, yes. Do you want me to make you some?” Kanaya asked, still holding her hand.

“No thanks, I’ve actually gotta go soon.” He left the kitchen and went back to his room. I grabbed the three mugs and went back into the living room to tell the girls my plan. Then another person knocked as I was setting them down.

I went to answer it and saw, quite unexpectedly, and, I suppose, ironically, John.

**John’s POV**

I was ridiculously nervous as I walked up the steps to Dave’s apartment. I had a small bouquet of flowers in my hands, whose stems were slick with sweat. When I finally got to the top (where Dave lived) I was out of breath. I stood there for a few minutes before I finally caught my breath and gathered the courage to knock.

I quickly hid the flowers behind my back as Dave opened the door. I saw his eyebrows shoot up above his shades and into his hair.

*Hey, what’s up?*

Oh shit. I hadn’t thought this through. I was holding the flowers, but I needed my hands to sign, I didn’t have anywhere else to put the flowers, and talking would be suspicious. I quickly decided to just stick them in my waistband. It was not comfortable.

*Hey, Dave. Uh, nothing much. Can I come inside?* I will admit that I was shaking a bit.

*Sure. Rose and Kanaya are here too.* ‘Shit. Ah, Rose probably already knows, and if she does, I don’t doubt that she’d tell Kanaya.’

I quickly put the flowers in the kitchen as we passed it.

*Do you want some hot chocolate?* Dave asked.

*Does it have any trace of peanuts?*

He went to find the packet it came in and read it. *Yeah, says ‘may contain peanuts.’ Why? You allergic?*

*Yeah, it’s why I can’t have bakery cakes or m&m’s. Or a lot of other things.*

*You’ve never had m&m’s? Damn.*

I greeted Rose and Kanaya as Dave sat down. *So, what’d you need? Or could you just not stand to stay away from me for the whole weekend?* He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and said, *Dave, no.*

*Dave, yes.*

*No. And I needed to ask you something. But, if you’re just gonna be an asshole, I’ll wait until Monday.*

*No, no! I’m not being an asshole! Ask away John, ask away.* He made a dramatic sweeping gesture with his hands when he was done.

*Well, could we go to the kitchen? No offense to you guys,* I directed this towards the girls, *I just want to ask in private.*

Rose smiled and said, *It’s fine. We were just about to leave anyway, right Kanaya?*

Kanaya smiled gently and nodded as they got up and left.

*Well, we’re in private. What do you want to ask?* Dave prompted.

I put my finger up in a ‘just a moment’ motion and got up to get the flowers from where I had dropped them in the kitchen. I came back with them behind me again, then quickly gave them to Dave and asked *I was wondering, if, maybe, you’d want to… to go… to the dance? With me?* My face was hot, and I had a hard time controlling my breathing, which sucked, because I left my inhaler at home (I don’t know why), and an asthma attack is definitely _not_ something I wanted to happen while asking Dave out.

He looked down at the flowers, back up at me, and suddenly got up and hugged me. When he pulled back, he grinned and answered, *Yes.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS SHALL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER AND I AM EXCITED FOR IT BUT I MUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW.


	9. Of Nerves and Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an impatient mother fucker, so here you guys go

**John’s POV**

To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

I was visibly shaking as I climbed out of the shower and put on my binder, boxers, and a tank top. I grabbed my glasses and nearly poked myself in the eye trying to put them on. I looked at the clothes I had laid out on my bed. It wasn’t anything special, just black jeans and a blue t-shirt. And of course, my big hoodie. But what if Dave was dressing up? Would it look weird? What if this was just a joke? What if he thought I meant as just friends? What if he found out that I was actually a girl?

‘No, you are not a girl and you have never been a girl. You are a boy- no, a man. Just because everyone thought you were a girl when you were born doesn’t make that any less true. Your aunt who still calls you Millie isn’t important. Dave won’t find out. It’s been two months, he spent a weekend at your house, and he hasn’t found out, why would tonight be any different?’

I tried to calm myself down with positive and reassuring thoughts, and it did help a little bit, but I was still really shaky, so I sat down and decided to pester Dave. Luckily, he was online.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:03

EB: hey dave

TG: hey dude

TG: I was just about to pester you

EB: really? Cool.

EB: of course, you are the amazing Dave Strider, and everything you do is cool (not)

EB: anyway, are you gonna wear a tux?

TG: why would I wear a tux to a stupid school dance?

TG: I wouldn’t even do that shit ironically

TG: I’d look like an idiot and it’d be uncomfortable as hell

TG: so I suppose the answer you’re looking for is, no, I’m not

TG: or maybe it wasn’t. who knows? Not me. I would hope you did though, seeing as it is your mind

EB: it’s a yes or no question, not ‘Random Ramblings with Dave’

EB: so are you just wearing regular clothes?

TG: yeah, but why do you care? Did you rent a tux?

TG: oh my god, if you rented a tux, you have to show me

EB: no I did not rent a tux. I was just making sure that it wasn’t a mistake not to

EB: also, are you still coming to pick me up, or are we meeting up at the school with the others?

TG: nah, I’m coming. 630 645 or something, idk

EB: ok! See you then

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:19

I had calmed down quite a bit, and I had stopped shaking enough to stand and get dressed.

I looked over at the clock, which was just turning to 621. Dave couldn’t come soon enough.

**Dave’s POV**

I paced around my room and tried not to be nervous. ‘Everything will be fine. You’re going to hang out with John, you guys are going to talk, you are going to have a good time, and, if you’re lucky, you will walk out of there with the most adorable and precious boyfriend ever.’

I looked at the clock which read 637. I left my room to find Dirk, who was staying home, and tell him that I was leaving to pick up John.

“Alright, have fun.” He said. “And use protection!” He called after me, as I left the apartment. I rolled my eyes and began making my way down the stairs.

 

When I got to John’s house, I hesitated before knocking on the door. His dad answered.

*Hey Mr. Egbert. I’m here to pick up John.*

“Alright, I’ll get him. Come in, sit down while you wait.”

*Thanks.* I sat down and waited for about 5 or 6 minutes before Mr. Egbert appeared again, John trailing behind him. He smiled and waved at me and I waved back.

“Now Dave,” Dadbert began, “I want my son home by 11 o’clock. No later. You hear?”

*Yes sir.* I finished off with a salute and a firm handshake.

“And no sex!” He called after us as the door shut. I flushed and rolled my eyes again, dragging John down the street with me.

*What’d he say?* John asked, once we had gotten about a block away from his house.

*He wants you home by 11, and he doesn’t want us to have sex.* I replied, nonchalantly.

He looked down and nodded. *He pretty much told me the same thing.*

We walked without saying- signing- _whichever._ We walked without any other attempt at conversation for a while before I asked, *How goes your saving up for the thing?*

*What thing?*

*You know, the thing you mentioned last week.*

*Oh, well, it’s going.* He shrugged and looked away, hunching his shoulders and crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

I tapped his shoulder to get his attention before asking, *If you don’t mind telling me, what’s it for?*

He waved a hand around vaguely and said, “Y’know. Stuff.”

I held up my hands and said, *It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me. It’s your business after all. But if you want to tell me, you can. I won’t judge you or anything.*

*I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Dave.*

The rest of the walk to the school’s gym (where the dance was being held) was spent alternating between total silence and idle conversation.

When we got there, the dance had already started; loud music, flashing lights, a fuck ton of people. I tried to find a good spot to just stand and chill with John, but I couldn’t find any. We ended up just walking around, bumping into people, eating some of the lousy snacks provided (seriously, all it had been was crackers and different types of cheese).

At some point we had begun dancing. John couldn’t hear the music , and it was stupid anyway, so we just started slow dancing. Some people looked at us funny, and others who knew me well thought it was one of my irony things. But I was genuinely slow dancing with John. I stepped back and told him, *Come with me.*

He tilted his head and furrowed his brow, and asked me, *Why?*

*Just come on.* I grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the gym and into the hallway. We walked around the school until I found a mercifully unlocked and empty classroom. I opened the door and pulled John inside before closing it again, and locking it.

I turned to John, who looked nervous and I laughed. *Dude, don’t worry, I didn’t drag you here to kill you or anything, I just wanted to get away from there. It was too hot, too loud, and there were too many people. And I wanted to talk.*

*Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. What do you want to talk about?*

*Not much really. Well, I guess it is kinda.* I rubbed my neck and looked away.

“What is it? You can tell me.”

I looked back at him and sighed. *I was just wondering… How do you see me? Am I just a friend, or… something else?* I felt my face heat up, but I refused to look away from John’s.

*Well, I like you. A lot. And as more than just a friend. But if you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay too. I’d just prefer it if you told me straight up instead of avoiding me.* He looked bitter as he signed the last part. Probably because that was what had happened between him and Karkat. That dickhole.

*Well, lucky for you, Sir Dude, I do feel the same way.* I got down on one knee, and looked up. Well, sort of. He was so short that I didn’t need to very much. But that’s beside the point.

I thought of how much it looked like I was proposing. *Permission to kiss you?*

He pursed his lips and looked thoughtful. *I don’t know…*

*Dude, come on, don’t fucking joke, I’m being serious.*

He laughed and said, *Alright. Permission granted.*


	10. Of First Kisses and Coming Out… Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, John says some stuff about himself to Dave! (that sounded better in my head)

**John’s POV**

The kiss felt weird, but I liked it at the same time. Dave had stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close before gently pushing his lips against mine. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair.

Dave pulled away after a moment and looked at me. I could feel my heart beating against my ribs. I realized that I was holding my breath and let it go. *So, does this mean that we’re dating now?* I felt stupid asking it, but I had to make sure.

*Well, do you want us to be dating now?* Dave replied.

*Yeah. If it’s okay with you.*

*Oh, trust me, Johnny boy, it’s more than okay with me.*

I smiled fondly at him. *Come on, let’s go.*

*Go? Go where?* Dave asked, looking confused.

*First to my house, so I can get some stuff, then to yours, so we can hang out. Is that okay?* I told him.

*It’s cool with me.*

I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the school and we walked to my house without any conversation, our hands still linked.

I found my Dad at the kitchen table, eating dinner. He looked up from his spaghetti when we entered the room. *Dad, I’m going over to Dave’s house, is that okay?* I signed, not letting go of Dave’s hand.

He looked at us, then at our linked hands and back. *Alright. Stay safe.* He went back to eating.

I ran up the steps while Dave went to the bathroom. Thank goodness, because some of this stuff would be hard to explain. Sports bra, binder. Little stuff like that.

After packing, I went back downstairs to wait for Dave, but I only managed to get on the third step before he came out of the bathroom. *Ready?* he asked. I nodded. *Let’s go.*

We left and walked back towards the school (because Dave’s house was on the other side of it) with light conversation between the two of us this time.

We did have to stop and rest a few times, because I had trouble breathing. I groaned when we finally got to his apartment building, because of all the stairs.

*It’ll be fine. We can take rest stops on the landings If you want. Or I could carry you. You weigh what, like 90 pounds?* Dave offered.

I glared at him as I said *120 you douche nugget.*

*Oh, so I’m a douche nugget now? Fine, I guess I won’t carry you.*

*I didn’t need you to carry me in the first place.*

Dave put his hand over his chest and pretended to look offended. *Ouch.*

I waved my hand to him and started climbing the steps. When we finally got to the top, I was sweating, despite the cold air.

*You okay?* Dave asked.

I nodded. *I need water.*

*Alright, I’ll get you some.* I sat down as soon as we stepped into the apartment. Dave came back to me with a cup of water soon after that and I gulped it down.

*Damn, you were thirsty. I could’ve helped with that, you know.*

*Go fuck yourself, Dave.*

*I’m too lazy, do it for me.*

*No.*

Dave stuck his tongue out at me.

I stood up and put the cup in the kitchen before sitting down on the couch next to Dave, who was watching some cop show. I think it was Bones.

*Hold on, let me turn on the subtitles.*

We sat and watched Bones for a little while before I decided to say, “Dave?”

He turned his head to me. *Yeah?*

*You said earlier that I could tell you things, right?*

He muted the TV and turned back to me. *Yeah, I did.*

*Well, I want to tell you something, and I’m hoping that you won’t think of me any differently because of it.*

*Alright.* He nodded. *You can tell me anything.*

I took a deep breath. Here it goes.

**Dave’s POV**

*So, you know I’m a guy.* John began. I nodded. *Well…* he let a huff of air out of his nose. *This is harder than I thought it would be.* He dropped his hands into his lap and looked around the room before he started again.

*I’m… transgender. The thing that we’re saving up for is my top surgery, which is about $8000 in Washington. We’ve saved up almost $2500.* He looked nervous as he told me, and I didn’t know what I should do, so I hugged him. He sat there for a second before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

“Thanks.” I barely heard it, because it was muffled against my shoulder.

I pulled back and told him, *No problem. And I don’t think any less of you because you’re trans. In fact, I think that you are the dudeliest dude I know. The things that you go through have gotta be tough. ***** I kissed his forehead. *I’m glad that you opened up to me. That took guts. Do you want Chinese?*

*Will there be peanuts?*

*Of course not! Do you think I’m trying to kill you?*

*No, I was just making sure.*

I got up to find Bro or Dirk or someone who could hear _and_ speak. I walked in on Dirk and his boyfriend Jake having a very intense tickle fight.

“Dude, have you ever heard of knocking?” Dirk said once he saw me.

*Yeah, yeah, can you order Chinese for us?*

“Us?” Dirk asked.

“Who’s the lucky person?” Jake asked, before I could reply.

*It’s John Egbert.*

“Oh, I must say hello!” Jake got up and walked to the living room. Dirk and I followed.

*Hello, John! Long time no see!*

*Hey Jake!* He got up and hugged the taller boy. Dirk and I stood there, confused.

“Okay, I have a question. How do you guys know each other?” Dirk asked.

“We’re cousins on my mother’s side. His father’s.” Jake answered.

*That’s nice and all, but can one of you call the Chinese place and order? Because in case you haven’t noticed, I can’t speak and John can’t hear!*

“Technically, everything we make is Chinese food.” Dirk said, grabbing the phone.

* _Half_ Chinese.* I corrected.

*What’s half Chinese?* John asked.

*Me and Dirk. We’re half Chinese, half black. It’s why we don’t look anything like the Lalondes, but we’re all still related.* John ‘oh’ed softly at this.

Dirk cut in with *What do you guys want?*

 

After we all ate, Dirk went back to his room with Jake, while John and I camped out in the living room. We played a couple of video games, and while he kicked my ass at Mario Kart, I slayed him in Super Smash Brothers. He went to change before a particularly intense DDR match, which we both did terribly at. After that we laid on the pull out couch and watched Ghostbusters at Egbuns’ request.

*Dude, why do you want to watch this? It’s so shitty.*

*Shut up, Dave. Just let me enjoy this.*

*Alright, fine. As long as we get to cuddle while you watch it. And I’m muting it.*

He rolled his eyes. *Yeah, fine.*

I grabbed the remote and pressed mute before snuggling into John’ side. I fell asleep in about 5 minutes.


	11. Of Parks and Arcades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the majority of this fic is just fluff and time passing until i can get to the end where shit really starts to happen

**Dave’s POV**

John and I didn’t do much that next day. At least, not in the morning. The most exciting thing we did was watch Scrubs. After our lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup, I decided that we should do something other than sit in bed and watch TV all day.

*But it’s so comfy.* John argued.

*Yeah, but I’m bored. I think there’s a park somewhere down the street.*

He let out a high pitched whine that sounded like, “Eeeehhh.”

*If you don’t start getting up and getting dressed for outside, then I will carry you.* I threatened, raising my eyebrows as far as I could. He rolled out of the bed, grabbing his bag and heading towards the bathroom, while I went to my room to get ready.

I had to wait for about 5 minutes after I got dressed for John to come out of the bathroom. I guess he would have a bit more to do, but I didn’t think it’d take that long.

When he _finally_ opened the door, I walked in to quickly brush my teeth (as quickly as I could with my braces) and then walked back out, grabbed my phone, keys, and John’s hand, and left.

It took longer than expected to get to the park, partially because I didn’t exactly know where it was, and a bit because we had to make a slight detour. I had seen Slick and his cronies, and, not quite eager to introduce them to John or have anything to do with them in general, I turned us around and we ended up taking a scenic route through a woodsy area. It was actually really peaceful. We did, eventually, get to the park, but it took about a half-hour.

I got bored after a while, and said, *Do you wanna go to the rec center?*

John thought about it for a bit. *I guess. What all is there to do there?*

*It’s mostly exercise things. There’s a gym, weight room, pool. They do have an arcade though. Complete with those retro arcade games and everything.*

He grinned and nodded. *I’m in.*

 

We went back to the apartment to get some money and water bottles and make sure that we weren’t missing anything. After that we walked to the rec center up the hill.

I walked to the front desk and wrote down that we were going to the arcade, which ended up being $6 per person. We walked to the back and I led John directly to the back where the oldest games were. I stopped in front of three ancient pinball machines. One was currently being used by Aradia. We nodded to each other and I turned back to John while they went back to their game.

*Do you wanna play?*

He looked at the machines, then back at me. *Don’t we need, like, tokens or something?*

*No, we just need to scan the bracelets they gave us. So, do you wanna play or not?*

He hummed thoughtfully. *Yeah, why not.*

*You wanna bet on who can get the highest score?*

*You’re on.*

*$5 to the winner?*

*Deal.*

**John’s POV**

That was not a bet that I was going to win.

Dave had obviously been playing for a while, because his skill was kinda ridiculous. Mine was too, but not in a good way.

I tried as hard as I could to raise my score, but Dave still won with at least 5,000 more points than I had.

I reluctantly gave him the $5. *What do you wanna do now?* I asked.

*There’s a Pacman machine over there.* He pointed to the corner with his chin.

*Alright.*

We spent the rest of the day walking around and playing different games. When we finally went outside it had been dark for a while.

*I can barely see anything.*

*You might be able to see better if you took off your shades.* I suggested.

He made a face at me and said, *Nope, not doing that.* He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight. *Don’t need to.*

*Ok then. It was just a suggestion.* He held my hand with one of his own and the flashlight with the other. When we got back to his apartment, Dirk and Jake were on the couch watching Little Monsters. They scooted to the other side of the couch and Dave sat down to watch. I went to the bathroom to take off my binder before joining the others, and fell asleep halfway through.

When I woke up again, I was in someone’s bed. I think it was Dave’s, because I saw a turntable against one of the walls. Also, a lot of the stuff in there was red. Thankfully, the walls and carpet weren’t. That would’ve been terrifying.

I got up and put my glasses on, checking the time and seeing that it was about 1 am. I walked out into the living room and saw that Dave was asleep on the couch. I went back to his room and got his blanket and pillow and covered him up.

I tried to take off his shades and put them on the table, but he grabbed my wrist. I pulled back my hand and sat down next to him as he began to sit up.

*Were you awake the whole time?* I asked.

*Nah, I woke up after you put my pillow under my head.*

*Sorry.*

*It’s fine. I’ve always been a bit of a light sleeper. You, on the other hand, sleep like a rock.*

I told him, *Yeah yeah.* and got under the blanket with him, snuggling into his shoulder and humming.

*Dude, you’re just like a cat.*

*What? No I’m not.*

*Yes, you are. You’re even purring.*

*I am not purring Dave.*

*Sure you aren’t.*

*I’m not!*

*Yeah. I believe you.*

I glared at him as he chuckled. *Now you’re not.*

*I never was! I just hum when I’m happy sometimes.* I could feel myself blushing and looked down, crossing my arms.

Dave lifted my head up and I glared at him. He kissed me quickly and said, *You sir, are adorable. Now, I think it’s time for us to go to bed.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this rate, it will all be posted before I'm even done editing everything. and in case it wasn't clear, Aradia, Sollux, and Eridan are all nonbinary. Not entirely sure of specific genders, so you guys can make your own up


	12. Of Dentistry and Morse Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, am sorry, but not really

  **John’s POV**

*I have to go home today.* I told Dave while we were laying upside- down on his bed. He sat up and asked, *Why? It’s not a school night. We’re on winter break.*

*Yeah, but I have a dentist appointment at 4. I’m getting my braces tightened.*

*Ouch. That’s not fun.* Dave said, grimacing.

*Yeah, I’m really not looking forward to it.*

*Well, might as well enjoy eating solids while you can, right?*

*Honestly, I can barely even eat soft foods. And after Christmas, I’m getting my wisdom teeth removed.* I groaned.

*Oh dear lord. I am so sorry for you.* Dave put his hand on his chest and made a pained face.

I laughed and pushed him so he fell back onto the bed. We just messed around, not really doing much, until I had to go home.

*Bye Dave.* I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.

*So long, sweet prince.* He said, before cracking a smile. *I can’t say that with a straight face.*

*You can’t do anything straight, Dave. Remember?*

*Oh, shut up.*

*You’re just mad because it’s true. Anyway, bye. I’ll pester you when I can.*

*See you.* He closed the door and I made my way home.

**Dave’s POV**

I went to my computer when I heard a ding.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:33

EB: I have upheld my end of the bargain

TG: there was no bargain, but if that’s how you feel, then that’s what we’ll go with

TG: how’s your face feeling?

EB: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

TG: that bad huh?

EB: I want to mash my face into my pillow as far as I can, but I also want to talk to you, and since I can’t hear any stupid notifications on my computer, I have to look constantly at it so I know when you have replied and I don’t accidentally reply at three am or something

TG: you don’t have to talk to me

TG: I don’t know why you put up with my bullshit

TG: I’m probably one of the most full-o-bullshit people ever

EB: you are full of bullshit, this is true, but you are also really fucking rad, and I feel strongly about you.

EB: and don’t even try to argue, because I am so ridiculously not in the mood to argue with you

TG: alright. Well then, mr grumpy teeth

EB: grumpy teeth? Is that the best you could come up with?

TG: shh, I’m pulling this shit outta my ass John, just let it be

TG: -.-- --- ..- / -. . .-. -..

EB: I’m not a nerd you’re a nerd

TG: what is this slander I hear coming from your mouth Johnathan?

EB: that’s not even my name

TG: yeah, but your real name is only one syllable

EB: and that’s how I like it

TG: that’s the way uh huh uh huh

EB: I LIKE IT

EB: I’m gonna go sleep for like, 300 years. Seeya whenever I guess

TG: night

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:57


	13. Of Good Friends and Christmas Parties

**Dave’s POV**

Winter break was pretty uneventful after that. Other than the whipped cream fight at Rose’s house on Christmas Eve, and, of course, Christmas day itself.

The plan was for all of us to spend the night at Rose and Roxy’s house and then go spend the rest of the holiday with our families after present opening.

There was Rose and Roxy, who lived there. Then came me and Dirk, who lived closest. Then John came, with Jane, and Jade and Jake. Jade brought her girlfriend Feferi, and Rose invited Kanaya. None of us really celebrated Christmas (The Egcrockharlenglish’s were Jewish) but it was an excuse to get together and hang out.

We put our presents for the others under the tree in the dining room and all of us gathered in the basement. Loud music played; it was mostly terrible Christmas carols. I rolled my eyes and walked around, trying to find out where John went. I couldn’t call out for him, for reasons that are hopefully obvious. Even If I could, the terrible tunes were too loud and he didn’t seem to even be in the basement. I looked around one last time before going upstairs.

He was laying on the floor of the kitchen with Jade standing over him, looking confused. She looked up at me and I gestured at him, asking, *Is he okay?*

She shrugged and said, “I’m honestly not entirely sure if he’s conscious. I just came up to use the bathroom, and I saw him on the floor.”

*Alright, well, you go use the bathroom, and I’ll make sure he’s okay.* She nodded and opened the other door in the kitchen, and before I could warn her to move out of the way, a plastic pail fell off the door and doused her in water.

John sat up and was giggling madly. Jade removed the bucket from her head and yelled, “I’m going to _kill you John!_ ”

Despite the fact that John couldn’t hear, he got the message and ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. Jade pounded on it before realizing that was useless then got a notebook and slipped several notes under the door.

Rose appeared next to me with a bag of popcorn and offered me some. I shook my head and pointed to my braces.

“Oh yeah, you’re a boring old nerd.” She shrugged and said, “Oh well, more for me.”

*I am not a nerd! It’s just that things being stuck in your braces is even less fun than having braces in the first place.*

“If you say so.”

*Oh, be quiet, Lalonde. You’ve never had braces, you don’t know the pain.*

“I seem to be the only one in this family who hasn’t. And quite a few of our friends have them too. Sollux, Jade, Eridan, John, Equius, Tav-”

I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. She licked my hand, and I had to resist the urge to pull it away and wipe it on her arm, because if I did, she’d never shut up.

**John’s POV**

After I caught my breath and Jade calmed down, we started playing tic tac toe. Which I may or may not have cheated at. Just a bit. But, in my defense, she did it first. Then Rose started to make hot chocolate for everyone who wasn’t possibly allergic to it (read: everyone but me, Jane, and Jake). That’s when Dave had the fabulous idea to start a whipped cream fight. He began by spraying it in my hair.

Naturally, I had to get him back, so, while he was triumphantly laughing, I sprayed some in his face. Rose tried to intervene, so we both got her, and we accidentally got some on Jade, who sprayed all of us. Eventually, we all ran out of whipped cream, and only two of the cups had whipped cream on them. So, Roxy had to go out to the store and buy more.

We did not attack each other with the new bottles, but sprayed them on the cups like we would’ve the first time if it weren’t for Dave. After we passed them out, we took showers. There were only two, so Jade and I stayed downstairs and started to clean up the kitchen (read: eat all of the whipped cream that wasn’t on the floor). After that, we actually cleaned, until the other two came downstairs. Eventually, we all fell asleep in the basement while watching ABC Family.

 

I woke up before everyone else, so I had to wait for at least one other person to wake up for me to go around and shake the others awake.

Everyone was finally up at around 930, thanks mostly to Dirk, Dave, and me. We went around and opened gifts, one person at a time. Roxy went first, because, of the two people who lived there, she was the oldest. We went clockwise from there.

After Dave, it was my turn. I got chocolate from Roxy, who had made sure to find some that definitely did _not_ contain peanuts. Rose had knitted me a scarf and a hat, Dave gave me footie pajamas that looked like a panda, matching the tiger ones I got for him and Feferi gave me a fish plushie. I hugged the four of them and thanked them profusely.

 

We stayed for a little longer to help clean up.

*You guys staying here all day or what?* Dave asked me after Jade, Jake, Feferi, and Kanaya had left.

*Our house is a little further from here than it is from your apartment, Dave. We can’t walk home. We also don’t really know how to get home from here.* I replied.

*Alright, just asking.*

*What about you guys? Are you staying here?* I asked.

*We’re staying here and waiting for Mom to wake up and Bro to get his ass over here.*

*You call your aunt ‘Mom’?*

Dave visibly sighed. *She insists that we call her that. I honestly don’t even know her real name. Although, she might be like Bro, and that’s just a shortened version of her name.*

*Bro is short for a name? I thought you just called him that because he was your brother.*

*That’s part of it, but his full name is Ambrose. Don’t call him that though, he only let’s Rose call him that. She always calls him Uncle Ambrose even though we’re all cousins.* Dave explained.

*Okay. Weird.* I said. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turned around to see Jane.

*Dad’s here.* she told me, before grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

*Bye Dave!* I kissed his cheek before following Jane.

I’d say, all in all, pretty good first Christmas.


	14. Of New Year’s and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for awkward kiss scene i guess

**Dave‘s POV**

New Year’s Eve was a small occasion. I just went over to John’s house and we hung out. A bunch of other people went to Vriska’s house for a “8itchin’ party” as she said. I, personally, wasn’t interested, and John told me that he wasn’t either. I’m not entirely sure who _did_ go.

I was laying on the back of John’s couch, because the little shit had taken up as much of it as he possibly could, and he was so tiny that I was afraid to lay on him, but he had grown since he moved here. Now he was about 5 feet tall.

I heard him groan and looked over to see his hands up in the air and that he was making a face.

*Hey, you okay?*

He nodded.

*You sure?*

He nodded again.

*How does your face feel?* He had gotten his wisdom teeth removed two days earlier.

*Not as terrible.*

*Alright.* I then felt myself slipping off the back of the couch toward John. *John, I’m falling.*

*What?*

*I’m falling.*

He had barely begun to reply when I finally fell and squished John between myself and the cushions of the couch.

“Ehhhh. ”

I rolled off of the couch and onto the floor, before looking around for a clock. When I found one, it said, 2356.

*John.*

“Eh.”

*It’s almost New Year’s.*

*And?*

*And what? Don’t you wanna watch the ball drop?* I asked.

John snickered at this.

*You are so fucking immature.*

*Your point being?* he replied indifferently.

*Whatever. Do you wanna watch it or not? We’ve only got, like,* I checked the clock, which now read 2358, *2 minutes left to decide.*

*Yeah, sure, why not.* he shrugged.

He turned on the TV and flipped to the news. I picked him up and set him down gently on the floor, keeping my hands resting on his hips.

“10… 9… 8… 7… 6… ” the TV said.

*5… 4… 3… 2… 1…* I said with it. Right before John could scream out “Happy New Year!” I pulled him to me, leaned down, and kissed him. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the kiss.

It wasn’t quite like any of our previous kisses. For one, it lasted longer. All of the other ones, save for our first one, had been quick little pecks. And even then, it was short. This one was more… passionate. Intense. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing me to slip my tongue in.

We stood like that for a few more seconds before he started humming, how he did when he was happy. I couldn’t help laughing.

He looked at me, confused, as I stepped back and held my sides, shaking.

*Are… you okay, Dave?* He asked, stepping closer. I held up a finger, telling him to hold on a minute. When I had calmed down, I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

*Sorry, just. You did the thing where you hum when you’re happy. It’s just too cute. I couldn’t help it.* His cheeks darkened and he glared at me.

*I am _not_ cute.*

I smiled and pulled him into a hug. Then I pulled back and said, *Happy New Year, John.*

**John’s POV**

Dave and I were snuggling on the couch, watching TV. It was mostly flipping through channels. I got up to change into my panda onesie. Dave asked, *Where ya going?*

*Changing. Why don’t you too?* He shrugged and rolled off of the couch, grabbing his bag as he stood. I grinned when I saw that he was wearing his tiger pajamas.

We went back to laying on the couch, neither of us paying attention to whatever was on (I think it was The Simpsons).

I let my mind wander and suddenly remembered the dream that I‘d had a few weeks ago, with Dave and the red crocodiles. I decided to ask him about his shades. *Hey Dave?*

*Yeah?*

*Why do you wear your shades all the time?* I asked, a bit hesitant.

He was still for a moment before replying. *It’s a mix of things.*

*And those things would be..?* I asked, wanting elaboration.

*Do you really wanna know?* He asked.

I nodded.

*Alright. Just. Don’t freak, okay?* I nodded again and he slowly reached up and took off his shades.

His eyes were the same bright red as they were in my dream. Which I found really cool. And a bit odd.

*So… yeah. The other reason is light sensitivity. I’m just gonna… put these back on now.* Dave said, awkwardly.

*Wait. Sorry. I like them. They’re really pretty. It’s just, I had a dream a few weeks ago, that weekend when you spent the night the first time, and we were watching Harry Potter. Remember?* I said hurriedly.

*Yeah. You called it a nerd-a-thon.*

*Yeah! Well, anyway, it was you, and you were surrounded by lava and these weird ass crocodiles. You were standing there, in a suit for whatever reason, and then you pulled off your shades and looked up. Your eyes were red, and that’s when I woke up.* I explained to him.

*So… what, you have prophetic dreams now or some shit?* He said, raising an eyebrow. It was honestly kinda weird. I could actually see his face and the expressions he was making. It was a nice change.

*No, I don’t think so. I mean, red crocodiles, being that close to lava, the suit. No, just some weird dream.* I positioned myself so that I could kiss his forehead and told him, *I love you. And your eyes are really cool.* I snuggled back into his side and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.


	15. Of Resolutions and Snow

**John’s POV**

By the time I woke up, Dave was already awake, dressed, and he’d made oatmeal. I hadn’t even woken up that late. I got up off the couch and stretched, cracking what I could. Dave reheated some of the oatmeal so it’d be hot for me. I felt my cheeks and noted happily that they didn’t hurt as much today.

After I ate and got dressed, we walked around my neighborhood for a while. Some people glared at us because we were holding hands. The funny thing was that it was mostly middle-aged white men.

I led Dave to this huge tree by a little dirt trail, and climbed up, motioning for him to follow. Even though it was January and the leaves were gone, there were so many branches that it was hard to see if anyone was up there or not, which made it perfect.

*Hey John.* Dave said.

*Hey Dave.* I replied.

*Do you have any resolutions for the year?*

*Nope.*

*Why not?*

*I never end up keeping any of them. They’re all stupid anyway. Like, last year’s was to draw more with my right hand.* I told him.

He tilted his head and said, *You’re left handed?*

*Yeah. Have you not been paying attention?*

*I don’t look at people’s hands when they write! I’m usually focused on my own things, anyways.* He said.

*Alright. Well, do you have any?* I asked.

*Any what?*

*Any resolutions.*

*Oh. Yeah. I’m gonna try to get a job and save up some money.*

*Ooh. What for?*

He shrugged and said *Nothing, really.* His cheeks turned a bit red, and I just shrugged it off as the cold- he was almost always cold- and wrapped my scarf around the lower half of his face.

He stared at me for a minute and I got a bit uncomfortable.

*What?* I asked, self-consciously. I couldn’t try to keep my boyfriend warm?

*You, John Egbert, are the most adorable little fucker to ever live.*

*I know.* I leaned forward and kissed him. It was broken off a few seconds later by me almost falling off of the branch. Dave, luckily, had put his arms around my waist during the kiss, and mine were circled around his neck, so I didn’t fall very far.

We carefully climbed down after that and began walking back. It started snowing about halfway back. Dave and I grinned at each other and ran the rest of the way to my house to bundle up and play in the snow. After I had changed into warmer clothes, I sat on the couch and waited for Dave.

He finally came out in a huge coat, both of our scarves, a hat, and thick gloves. I rolled my eyes and got up, going to the backyard. As soon as we got outside, I scooped up some snow and yelled “SNOWBALL FIGHT!!” as I threw it at him. After that, it was pure chaos.

**Dave’s POV**

We ended up going inside about an hour later, in warm pajamas, shivering under two blankets with mugs of hot tea in our hands. John didn’t have any hot chocolate, because they were never able to find any without peanuts, and all of them were allergic to them.

We were watching Thor, and John was burrowed into my side, his head on my shoulder, and humming. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, finding that I was actually able to.

*Hey, you’ve been using conditioner!* I said.

He smiled and nodded, yawning. Then he went back to snuggling into my side. I played with his hair and we watched the movie. By the end, John was snoring, and I didn’t feel like sleeping on the couch again, so I carried him up to his room. I almost literally ran into Dadbert on the way.

He stopped and looked at me before he asked, “What are you doing?”

I looked around for a moment, not sure what to do. My hands were full, and I didn’t have anywhere to set down John. I finally just ended up motioning from him to his room.

His dad looked to his room where I had pointed with my chin. He then nodded and asked “You’re taking him to his room.” I nodded. He moved out of the way so I could continue on to Bert’s room.

I opened the door with my elbows (it is neither fun nor easy) and set him down on his bed before sitting down next to him. I took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand (thankfully he had taken off his binder when he changed) and crawled to the spot next to the wall and laid down, putting my shades on the nightstand next to his glasses.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. My last thought was ‘Goodnight sweet prince.’ And I smiled before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Of Not Quite Fights and First Days Back

**John’s POV**

The last three days of break were spent either messing around in the snow, watching TV, or, for me, reading while Dave distracted me. Sometimes he would draw something for his webcomic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. It was pretty shitty.

When I told him that, he replied, *I know. It’s supposed to be.*

I raised an eyebrow and said, *Alright.* and went back to reading.

Dave had to go back to his apartment on Sunday, so he could have everything he needed for school.

I woke up on Monday to Jane shaking me. I sat up and pushed her hands away.

*Come on, get ready, we need to get to school.* I groaned and got up and pushed her out of my room so I could get dressed. We left as soon as I was ready.

The day went slowly. It was just the first day of school after a two week break. Dave and I played a few games of tic tac toe in English before we just started doodling all over the paper, and then I got out a marker and wrote, ‘property of J.E. DO NOT TOUCH’ on his arm as a joke.

The bell rang and we went to our next class, which was P.E. with Mr. Westley. We played inside baseball, but I got out of it, because of my asthma. Dave pretended to hurt himself early on, and sat down next to me by the wall. We stayed there and talked and cuddled until it was time to go to lunch.

At lunch, there was a huge debate on homework and its effectiveness, and whether it should be given out or not. My argument was that homework just causes more stress for students, and it makes us less willing to learn the things that our teachers are trying to teach.

I waved bye to Dave after lunch and went on to go to my next class. About halfway down the hall, someone shoved me to the ground. I rolled over and started to get up, but whoever had shoved me put his foot on my chest to keep me on the ground. I looked at his face and saw that he was wearing an eyepatch, which I thought was weird.

He said something to me, but the only words I could read were, “stupid” and “fag”, so I think it’s pretty safe to say that it wasn’t exactly very nice. There were three other guys behind him, one who was _huge_ , another one who was really short and kept looking around nervously, and the last one just looking bored. The first kid still had his foot on me, and for whatever reason, was still talking.

I put my hand up to motion for him to stop and gently removed his foot from my chest. I stood up and brushed myself off. Then I cleared my throat and told him as carefully as I could, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this yet, but I have no idea what it is that you’re trying to tell me, except that you seem to think that I’m a cigarette.” I looked at him and he looked absolutely stunned, as if no one had tried to stand up to him before now. Or that he just wasn’t expecting someone like me to have the guts to.

After a few seconds he started to talk again, so I held up my hand once more and simply said, “I’m deaf, dumbass.” before turning to walk to my next class.

**Dave’s POV**

All throughout my last class, the only thing that people were talking about was how some tiny kid had stood up to Slick and his crew. The teacher had long since stopped trying to get us to shut up. Jade was in the class with me, so I finally decided to ask her what was going on.

“Hold on, I haven’t been paying attention.” She put down whatever it was she had been doing and asked Karkat what happened.

“Well, Slick and his cronies were walking behind John, saying shit like ‘You’re such a little’…” He paused here, and  ended up saying, “the word starting with an f that has come to be a derogatory term for a gay man.”

I clenched my jaw. It was ridiculous. Didn’t Slick have better things to do?

“Yeah, anyway, so this chucklefuck doesn’t realize that John’s deaf, and keeps fucking talking, following him. Finally, he gets tired and pushes him down and as John’s trying to get up, he steps on him and says ‘What are you, stupid, you little –insert previously explained word here-?’” He shook his head and started laughing. “So then, John removes his foot, and says that he doesn’t understand what he’s saying, other than that he seems to think he’s a cigarette. Then Slick, who has the most ridiculous expression of shock on his face, recovers, and continues running his fucking mouth.

 “John stops him again and tells him, ‘I’m deaf, dumbass.’ before walking away. And Slick is so shocked that he doesn’t follow, and his cronies don’t know what the fuck to do, except Droog, who’s just standing around looking bored with everything, as per usual.”

I raised my hand and Karkat nodded to me. *My only question is, why didn’t you do anything?*

He smiled and said, “Dave, I’ve known this asshole since sixth grade. And while he is small, he’s ridiculously strong. He doesn’t usually fight for himself though, but he’s pretty good at avoiding fights. And punches. I knew he could handle himself against some dipshit like Slick.”

I shrugged and we continued our debate from lunch about the effectiveness of homework. I agreed with John about the stress thing, and added *And half the kids don’t do it anyway, so it just brings their grades down.*

“This is true. But sometimes it’s necessary. Like, say you don’t get all of the work done in class. Then what?” Karkat countered.

“Then it’s not homework, it’s make-up work.” Jade said.

*Either way, I don’t enjoy it.*

“Well, that’s just too fucking bad for you asshat, isn’t it?” Karkat told me.

Jade hit him and said, “We’re in school, fuckass, watch your goddamn language.”

*Remember that time when you guys dated?* I said, smiling.

Jade made a face and said, “I prefer not to.”

“Strangely, I agree with the furry over here.” Said Karkat, pointing to Jade.

“I will neither confirm nor deny this.” Jade stated, unembarrassed.

The bell rang and I waved to the two of them. As I was walking home, it started to snow.

‘More snow? At this rate, they might actually cancel school. Keep snowing, please, I have a test in Ms. Jameson’s class tomorrow and I am _not_ prepared.’

I walked up the steps to my apartment, chanting ‘Please let school be cancelled tomorrow’ in my head.

As soon as I walked in the door, Bro swung at me, and I had to duck down to avoid getting hit. It was another one of his stupid, drunken ‘tests’. I rushed to my room to get to safety, having to avoid Bro along the way.

After a while, I heard the front door slam, and decided that it was safe to venture out. I went to check on Dirk, who had gotten a cold for the first time ever. He was asleep and in the center of a nest of blankets. Which sounded like a good idea to me. I went to curl up on my bed wrapped in all of my blankets. My plan was to start on my homework, but I fell asleep instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this weekend, the fic will be updated at a more reasonable time in the day, because because that's when the play is, so hooray for that.


	17. Of Valentine’s Day and First Dates

**Dave’s POV**

School was starting to pick up again, and at a faster pace than before. Our teachers were trying to cram everything they could into our heads so that there’d be time to review before our end of year tests. This made it hard to focus on other things, such as sleep and a social life. Not that I exactly had much of either before that.

January passed by quickly, and before I knew it, it was almost Valentine’s Day. I had no idea what to do for John, since this was my first Valentine’s Day actually in a relationship. I saw Jade in the hall and caught up to her. She turned to me, locs swinging behind her, and waved.

“Hey Dave! What’s up?” she said.

*Jade, it’s almost Valentine’s Day, what do I do?*

“You mean for John?” I nodded. “Well, I dunno.”

*You don’t know? Come on Jade, you’re his cousin, you’ve known him since he was born, how do you not know?* I said, a bit panicky.

“He likes movies. Maybe you guys could have a movie marathon or something. And it’s on Saturday, so you won’t have to really worry about school.

*Yeah, but we always watch movies together. I don’t want it to be a regular weekend spent in, I wanna do something _special._ * I told her.

“Special, huh? Well, have you guys ever been on an actual date?” I shook my head no. “Then take him on a date. Pick him up, bring him flowers, he likes daisies by the way, take him somewhere nice. But not too fancy, he’s never really been interested in those kids of restaurants, but maybe somewhere simple, like, say, Wendy’s or that cute little coffee place.”

I nodded and said, *Yeah, okay, thanks.* before giving her a quick hug and turning down another hallway to get to history.

 

I was nervous all on the walk to John’s house. I had told him to get dressed about 5 minutes before I left so I could take him somewhere. I had decided to take him to a local place called Skaia Café. It had two smaller little cafes on either side, called Prospit and Derse.

I arrived at his house, shaking from both the cold and nerves. But mostly the cold. It was _freezing_ outside. It was literally fucking snowing, and the snow that was already on the ground had frozen.

I walked up to the door and texted John (because he wouldn’t be able to hear me knock) and waited for him to answer it. John opened the door and I handed him the flowers – daisies, blue and yellow ones – and said, *Dude, is that it? It’s snowing out here, I think you’ll need a bit more than just a hoodie.*

He waved me off before shouting inside, “Dad, Dave and I are going out!”

His dad came to the door and said, *I knew this already, why do you need to shout it?*

*No, I meant that we’re going somewhere.* John explained.

*Oh. Well, be careful, and don’t be out to late. Okay?* Dadbert replied.

*Okay dad.* I said. He laughed and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

*Have fun you two.* John and I nodded and Dadbert closed the door as we walked away.

*Where are we going Dave?* John eventually asked.

*You’ll see.*

*Not if I take off my glasses.*

*Then don’t take them off.*

*Why can’t I know where we’re going?*

*Because I said so.*

*Great argument, Dave, you should be a lawyer.* He said, shaking his head.

*Well, I was considering it, but you know, the whole ‘being mute’ thing would make that pretty difficult. Pretty sure talking is a big part of that job.* I replied.

He let out an exasperated sigh and I pulled him closer, slinging my arm around his shoulders.

**John’s POV**

We finally arrived at the place. It was a cute little café. I had never been there before, but it was very warm and cozy. Dave brought me inside and we went to the counter to order. I ordered some green tea and Dave got coffee. He led me to a small booth near the back and we sat down with our drinks.

*This is nice. It’s warm. What are those other two buildings though? The yellow and purple ones?* I asked.

*Those are just smaller cafés leading off of this one, the main one. Derse is the purple one, Prospit is the yellow one. You can only go back there with a special ID though. And you need a separate one for each. It’s kinda weird to me.* He explained.

I nodded and grabbed his hands. Then I started tapping my foot, loud enough for him to hear it. I hoped. ‘.. / .-.. --- …- . / -.-- --- ..-‘. I think he did, because he smiled and got out a pen and wrote down on a napkin, ‘.. /.-.. --- …- . / -.-- --- ..- / - --- ---’.

We laughed and talked for a little while before getting up and going outside.

We walked back to my neighborhood and went to the tree that we had gone to after New Year’s. Dave leaned against the trunk and I kissed him. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue inside. We pushed against each other and he traced his fingers along my waist, before sliding them up and down my sides, just a bit. I pushed myself up against him and felt myself moan. Dave smiled against my lips and I pulled back, catching my breath.

*Maybe we shouldn’t go any further.* I said awkwardly.

*Yeah. I mean, we’re both pretty young, we’re on a tree, and it’s freezing.* Dave said with a smile. I sighed in relief. *Come on, I’ll walk you back home.* He said, before taking my hand.

He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. I waved as he walked down the path and then went inside. I didn’t have anything to compare it to, but it was the best first date ever.


	18. Of April Fools and Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a lil bit of homophobic language in dave's part

**John’s POV**

The cold February passed into the less cold, and much rainier March, although, there was still some snow at the beginning of the month. The freezing rain of March then gave into the mild showers of April, and my favorite holiday came along with it.

April Fools’ Day.

It was Jane’s favorite holiday too. Sometimes we would team up and prank our friends together, and other times we’d all engage in a war that was everyone for themself. The winner would get bragging rights, and the loser (meaning the first one out) had to wear a shirt that said ‘I Really Suck At Pranks’ for a whole week. It wasn’t that great of an insult, but we had started it when we were kids.

That morning I had woken up to several of my things turned upside down and ‘Doofus’ written on my forehead in sharpie. So, free for all it was, then.

I grabbed a small plastic bucket, olive oil, and some craft store feathers. I scrubbed my forehead in an attempt to wash off the damage already done by Jane, but despite my best efforts, it still left a bit of a mark. I covered it with my hair, which I usually did anyway, and stuck the supplies into the bucket and the bucket into my backpack.

I cautiously peeked out of my room, to look out for Jane or any traps she may have set. As soon as I was sure that the coast was clear, I darted out and made a break for the stairs. I stopped at the top and proceeded down them cautiously. I then made for the front door and ran outside, stopping once I got past the neighbor’s house. I then walked the rest of the way to the school, getting there about a half an hour earlier than usual.

I went inside and filled the bucket with water. I then went to find an unlocked door to place it on. After setting that up, I coated the science hallway floor with the olive oil as best as I could. I checked the time and saw that it was nearing the time that the students usually started arriving. I pulled out my phone to text Dave.

Me: hey, I won’t be coming in today, I got sick

Huge Closet Nerd: ah, geez, how’d you manage to do that? You were fine yesterday

Me: it’s probably just a cold, I should be back tomorrow

Huge Closet Nerd: alright, I’ll be over later with some soup and movies. Don’t die on me, ya hear, Egbuns?

Me: no I don’t hear dave. I’m deaf, remember?

Huge Closet Nerd: you lil shit

Me: I love you too. I’m gonna get some sleep now, seeya

Huge Closet Nerd: later. AND MAKE SURE YOU DON’T BIND

I stuck my phone back into my bag and rushed to Mr. Winsor’s class. He wasn’t in there at the moment, so I took the chance to scatter a bag of feathers on the floor, before running back out and into the halls, so as to not be caught.

I wandered around through the crowds of students before circling back to the classroom. Mr. Winsor was standing there, confused, with a few students there now as well. Mr. Winsor looked at me and I shrugged, before going to my seat. Dave walked in about five minutes later, and looked at the feathers, before looking up and seeing me. He paused for a moment before walking back and sitting next to me.

*I thought you said you were sick.* he began. I tilted my head and tried my best to look confused.

*What? No I didn’t.* I had already deleted the messages on my phone to increase the confusion.

*Yeah, you did. Look.* He pulled out his phone and showed me the messages. I then showed him mine, with the last message reading:

Huge Closet Nerd: Goodnight. Sweet dreams.

Dave looked back down at his phone, then at me, and then he checked the date. Tuesday, April First.

He looked back up at me and I just smiled. I couldn’t see his eyes, but I could tell that they were narrowed.

*How much of this was planned beforehand?* He asked.

*Well, if by beforehand, you mean well thought out and written down, then none of it. But if you mean I woke up to find that much of my stuff was upside down and that Doofus was on my forehead, so I decided to grab a bunch of stuff to establish my dominance as pranking master for the third year in a row, then yes, it was quite thought out.* I replied.

*What?*

*Jane and I have this thing going, where on April Fool’s Day, we either prank each other, or we team up and prank everyone else. It gets really intense. I’ve won the last two years. One year, we got everyone in the school in on it. It was a combined middle and high school, so there were a lot of students. Even the teachers participated.*

*Sounds awesome. How do I join in?* Dave asked.

*We could form an alliance, or you could go solo. Your choice.* He considered, then held out his hand to shake. I took it, before reaching into my backpack and handing him a bag of feathers under the desk.

*Good choice.* I said. He smirked.

*I’m just full of good choices.*

**Dave’s POV**

‘Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into. Pranking? Feathers? What’s next, oil on the floors?’ Just as I thought this, an announcement came on over the loudspeaker saying something about needing a janitor in the science hallway, and several students having slipped and fallen.

I looked over at John, who looked back, confused.

*Did you, by any chance, put oil on the floor in the science hallway?* I asked. He smiled really big and asked,

*Did they announce something?* I nodded slowly and he laughed darkly. I cautiously got out my phone and texted Rose.

Me: Rose, I think John might be a serial killer

Brose: what makes you say that?

Me: did you hear the announcement about the falling students just now?

Brose: yes? Why does that matter?

Me: He’s responsible for it.

Me: and when I told him, he laughed so darkly rose

Me: SO. DARKLY.

Brose: he likes his pranks, Dave. Just roll with it.

I put my phone away and looked back at John, who was doodling on his worksheet. I pulled my own closer and started filling in the blanks.

After English, we went to our separate math classes then to Mr. Westley’s class. We sat on the bleachers and waited for the teacher. When we saw him, he was wearing a rainbow tie dye shirt and red booty shorts, looking a little angry. I looked at John, who could barely contain his laughter.

*Did you do that too?* I asked him, suspicious. How much did this kid do?

He shook his head and said, *It was probably Jane. If not her, then I don’t know who would do it.*

Just then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw that Karkat had pestered me.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:27

CG: HEY

CG: ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?

CG: DID EGBERT GET YOU?

TG: nope, pretty sure I’m still alive

TG: why?

CG: BECAUSE IT’S APRIL FIRST YOU FUCK BURGER

TG: I’m well aware of the date KitKat

TG: and I’ve temporarily made an alliance with John

CG: GOOD LUCK

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:32

*Who was that?* John asked.

*Just Karkat. Wondering if you had killed me yet or something.* I told him.

*He knows how I am on April Fools’. He has reason to be worried. I wonder if he told Sollux.* He mused. *I’m not sure if he would’ve, because he didn’t tell the girl he was dating in middle school about it the first year he was involved. But he’s more mature now. I think.*

*Yeah, I’d say he’s more mature now. I only met him halfway through last year, but I believe he’s matured since then. I don’t think he’d tell Sollux though. Sollux obviously already knows what today is, but I don’t think they know about you and Jane. I think Karkat would leave them in the dark to feel superior and to see them covered in honey or something.* I explained to John.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. *Honey? Why honey?* He asked.

*I don’t know, Sollux likes bees, and it was the first thing to come to mind, okay?* I signed defensively.

He patted my shoulder in a placating gesture before curling up into my side. I wrapped my arm around his small frame and hoped he wasn’t going to do anything. Unfortunately, he decided then to tickle me. I pushed myself away from him and  tried to control my flailing limbs so I wouldn’t kick him in the face, or his chest, or something. Rose is always complaining about how much it hurts to get hit in the chest.

Then Mr. Westley said, “Alright boys, save that for the bedroom! You don’t need to prove anything to anyone.” I repeated the general message to John and then went to one of the whiteboards on the walls.

I picked up a marker and wrote, ‘I bet it’s not nearly as bad as what you and Mr. Nelson get up to.’ (Mr. Nelson was one of the history teachers.) I put down the marker and walked back over to sit next to John. I watched Mr. Westley read it and turn red. He looked over at me, and erased the board. He then nodded to me and John and walked to another part of the gym.

John looked at me, and asked, *I’m so confused, could you explain, please?*

*He was telling us to save it for the bedroom, and that we didn’t need to prove anything, I’m assuming because it’s really obvious that we’re dating. So then I wrote that up on the board.*

He made the, ‘Ohh’ face, and then leaned on my shoulder. I tensed up, afraid that he’d tickle me again.

He sat back up and signed, *Calm down, I’m not gonna do anything.*

*How do I know that you aren’t lying? It’s April Fool’s after all.* I said.

John sighed and rolled his eyes. *How long do we have left in this class?*

I checked my watch, which read 1023. *Seven minutes.*

He nodded and stretched, putting his arms up and yawning. I had to refrain from tickling him in revenge. I managed though, because I knew it was probable that he was just stretching out his back and trying to get more comfortable. I crossed my arms and waited for him to put his arms down before bringing him into a hug and tapping ‘I love you’ on his back in Morse code.

“I love you too.” He said quietly. I pulled back and kissed his nose.

The moment was ruined by Slick yelling, “Fags!” from across the gym. Well wasn’t he awfully observant. There were at least three games of basketball, and a game each of soccer and tennis between us.

Mr. Lewis (one of the other gym teachers) blew his whistle and yelled at him, saying “Give me twenty push-ups! And the next time I hear you using language like that, it’ll be fifty and a detention!” Mr. Lewis accepted no homophobic language. Other than that, he was pretty lax.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and John and I parted ways to go to our respective science classes. Me to Ms. Chase and him to Ms. Granite. I sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t try any pranks in her class. She’d go ballistic.

We ended up having a pop quiz in Ms. Chase’s class. I think I did okay. It wasn’t really that hard. For the rest of the class I just doodled on the worksheet that I had to do for history.

The bell rang and I went to Ms. Granite’s classroom to get John. I looked into the classroom and saw that the teacher was explaining something to John. I waited outside the door for them to be finished. John walked out and jumped when he saw me. I grabbed his hand and we walked to lunch.

On the way there, he pulled a bag of feathers out of his backpack. *Do you still have the bag that I gave you?* he asked. I nodded. *Come on, this way.* I followed, wondering what he had in mind this time. We went into one of the bathrooms and he started emptying the bag over the floor, motioning for me to help. I rolled my eyes and started helping him, hoping we wouldn’t get caught. Luckily, we weren’t. We got to lunch about ten minutes late.

*Where the hell have you two been?* Karkat asked.

*Bathroom.* I answered, John hiding his smile behind his hands.

*Very descriptive. Thanks. So much.* Karkat replied.

*Well, you only asked where we were, not what we were doing.* John said.

*Then what were you two fuck heads doing?*

I looked at John, waiting for him to answer. It was his idea to put the feathers on the bathroom floor, after all. John just looked at me and shrugged.

I looked back at Karkat and said, *It’s April Fool’s Day.*

Karkat said, “Ohh.” Then someone walked past and John started freaking out, trying to get something out of his shirt. He finally pulled out a fake spider. He looked to where the person had gone, and I followed his gaze in time to see a bit of pale blue go out the door.

“Jane!” He started to get up, but I put my hand on his arm.

*You can get her later, with better planning. You guys live together, after all.* I told him.

He took a deep breath and sat back down. *You’re right. Later.*

I seriously hope that was the right thing to do.

**John’s POV**

I spent all of French class planning on how I’d get back at Jane. I didn’t even really need the class, seeing as French was my second language. In history we had a sub and just watched a movie, which was lucky, because I could barely concentrate.

After dismissal, I went to get Dave and bring him home with me.

*Why do you need me again?* He asked.

*Because you’re tall.* I told him.

*Glad to know I’m so useful.* He replied.

 

*Just tie this to that thing up there.* I told Dave, pointing. *Alright, and we’re done.*

Dave climbed down from the chair he was standing on and asked, *What is this supposed to do again?*

*It’s supposed to knock down a bunch of stuff when Jane opens her door.*

*Nice.*

*Yeah. Now, let’s hide, before she comes out.*

We hid just inside the bathroom door, and luckily, we only had to wait a few minutes. Jane opened her door and jumped when everything fell. I had made sure that the stuff being knocked down wouldn’t break.

She said something, and I assumed that she yelled my name. She then took a breath and went to the bathroom, signing *Alright, I give up. You win.* I fist pumped and high fived Dave.

*Third year winner right here!* I said. *I presume you still have the shirt?* I asked Jane.

She visibly sighed and went to get it. She came back out of her room with the shirt on. It was just a white t-shirt with ‘I Really Suck At Pranks’ written on it in black sharpie, and it hung down to Jane’s knees. It went down to my mid-shins the last time I had checked.

Dave looked between the two of us and asked, *How long does she have to wear that?*

*A week.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through!


	19. Of Crows and Learning About John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't as well edited, please forgive me, i am tired. also, John cries

**John’s POV**

*Was it you who replaced Mr. Westley’s clothes?* I asked Jane.

She smiled and nodded. *And I assume it was you who put the oil on the floor in the science hallway?*

*Yep.*

*And you seem to have done a lot with feathers. What else did you do?* She said.

*Just a bucket of water somewhere. I feel bad for the janitors. Maybe we should’ve stayed after to clean up.* I said.

*We could go back right now and say we saw a lot of the stuff that there was and that we felt bad for them.* Dave suggested.

*Yeah. Let’s go do that now.* I said.

*Alright.*

*Bye Jane! Unless you want to come with us?* I asked.

*Maybe later.* She said.

Dave and I started to make our way back to the school. When we got there, the doors were locked.

*That’s weird. They shouldn’t be locked, it hasn’t even been an hour since school ended. Aren’t there after school activities or something?* I asked Dave.

*Oh shit, that’s right, they announced that any extra activities were cancelled today. Probably so they could clean up in peace.* Dave replied.

*Dang. I really do feel bad for them.* I said.

Dave patted my head and said, *I know. Well what do you want to do now?*

I shrugged and looked up and saw a couple of birds- I think they were crows. I didn’t think much of them until Dave hurriedly said, *Let’s find somewhere inside.* while glancing at them nervously and pulled me along the street.

**Dave’s POV**

The birds were coming back. Which meant that there would be crows. I hadn’t realized that it was so late in the year already.

I grabbed John’s hand after suggesting going inside, and dragged him to the nearest open building, which just so happened to be the Skaia coffee shop.

*Ooh, this is the little coffee place we went to on our first date!* John said, smiling widely.

I gave a little smile in return and nodded.

*So, why’d you rush us inside like that?* he asked after a second.

The answer landed at the window just as I had brought up my hands to answer. So I pointed to the crows instead. John raised an eyebrow quizzically, and I knew that I had to explain in more detail.

*For whatever reason, crows follow me almost everywhere I go. They seem to love me. I don’t know why though. The only memory that I have of interacting with any voluntarily is when I was younger, when I used to feed them sometimes.* I shrugged afterwards and then jumped, startled by a noise behind me.

“Are you going to order or not? Because if not, I’ll have to- oh. It’s you two.”

I turned around and saw Karkat there, behind the counter, wearing the sky blue apron of the Skaia Café staff.

I walked to the counter and John followed behind me. *You work here?* I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, “No, I just decided to hop behind the counter and mess around. Of course I work here! I mean, who else is named ‘Karkat’?” he gestured at his nametag at the last sentence.

I put up my hands and said, *Alright, alright, geez.*

“Anyway, are you going to order or not? I’ll have to make you leave if you don’t.” He said.

*Nah, I don’t have any money.* I said. *Seeya Kitkat.*

“Goodbye fu-” He stopped short and sighed before muttering to himself, “Can’t curse on the job, right.”

I held back a laugh and dragged John back outside. Once out there, I remembered why we had gone inside in the first place.

A crow landed on my shoulder and another one on the top of my head.

John snorted and I glared at him. Which probably wasn’t very threatening, seeing as I was steadily becoming a crow rack.

*So, you’re stalked by crows everywhere you go?* he asked, as we walked to my apartment.

I nodded, resigned to my fate.

*I don’t think it’s as bad as when I was younger and stray cats followed me around everywhere.* He said.

*Wait, you were a stray cat magnet?* I asked.

He nodded. *We lived in a city in India called Patna until I was five. It had a lot of stray cats that I used to feed.*

*You lived in India? Why’d you go there?* I asked. I never knew he had lived out of the country.

*Yeah. We went there right after I was born because that’s where my mom and her family were born. We moved to a place in France called Reims about a year after my mom died. I guess my dad didn’t like to be reminded of her too much. My dad also had family there, but he was born in Toulon, which is about a 7 hour drive away. After that we moved to Virginia, where I started middle school. I got made fun of a lot because I had an accent, and for stuff acting like a boy back when we all thought I was a girl. I can’t even count how many times I was told to ‘go back to my country’. But I was actually born here, in Washington.*

I stared at him for a second before folding my arms around him in a gentle hug. He hesitantly hugged back.

I pulled away and said, *Sorry you had to go through that.*

He shook his head. *It’s fine. I went through the same kind of stuff when I went to school in Reims.*

*It’s not fine, it’s stupid and fucked up, especially when it’s little kids, who probably got that load of bullshit from their parents. They probably had no idea what it actually meant, what they were saying or why you were different. It’s awful.* I contradicted.

He shrugged. *Well, I guess it is pretty messed up.*

I grabbed his hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it as we resumed walking. After a few minutes I asked, *So, what’s your first language?*

He didn’t look overly surprised at this question. Just mildly amused. Then again, I did have another crow on my arm. *Hindi. My second language is French. English is my third language and ASL is my fourth. Not to brag or anything.*

I rolled my eyes and smiled. *I only know English and ASL.*

John shrugged and said, *That’s still one more language than most Americans know.*

*That’s true.* I replied.

**John’s POV**

It was kind of weird telling Dave all of this. It wasn’t like it was some big secret or something, I just never really talked about it before. Not even to Karkat, and we had been pretty close before. Well, he knew that I had lived most of my life outside of America, but I never really told him where or why or about my mom dying when I was four, or anything like that. He just knew I was- mostly- foreign.

I started to think about my mom more. I didn’t remember her very much. I was only four at the time after all, and most of my memories from before I was six are pretty hazy.

Dave brought me out of my trance by asking a question.

He tapped my shoulder to get me to turn to him. *Do you remember anything about your mom at all?*

*Just a little bit. Little bits and pieces. I remember that she smelt like smoke. Not cigarette smoke, fire smoke. And she would always say to me, ‘Millie, my love, you’ll do great things one day. I can feel it.’ Because that was my name back then. And I’d always crawl up into her lap with Jane before bedtime so she could tell us a story. They were usually legends of the Hindu gods. Sometimes my dad would listen in.* I could feel myself tearing up, and looked down at my hands so I wouldn’t have to look at Dave.

*I wonder if she’d be proud of me, and if she’d still think that I’d do great things. I have no idea how she would feel about me. About the fact that her ‘precious baby girl’ grew up to be her deaf son, who can’t even breath properly. About you, and the fact that we’re dating. About anything that I stand for, or anything that represents who I am…* I let my hands drop. I could feel the tears pouring down now. I knew I couldn’t hide them anymore.

*Sometimes I’m glad that she can’t see who I’m growing up to be. But sometimes I wish I knew what she would’ve thought of me.* I rubbed my face and gave a small, sad laugh. *Sorry. I dunno what happened there. Crying over someone who I barely remember.* I kept trying to calm down, but I couldn’t stop sobbing.

Dave looked lost. He stood there for a few seconds, looking so confused on what to do, while I tried in vain to calm myself down. He then stepped forward and squeezed me tight. I wrapped my arms around him and took as deep breaths as I could whilst still crying.

“So-sorry.” I managed to choke out. And then I couldn’t stop repeating it. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry, _sorry._ Sorry for acting like this, sorry for dragging him into this, sorry for bringing up my past in the first place.

He ran his hand up and down my back and eventually began tapping .. - … / --- -.- .- -.-- over and over again on my back. _It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay._

I started to calm down, hiccuping occasionally. I pulled back and rubbed my eyes. *Sorry. I didn’t mean to react like that.* I told Dave.

*It’s fine. Everyone needs to just let it out sometimes. Now let’s go home. I’m tired of birds landing on me.*

Just as he said this, another crow landed on his head.


	20. Of Birthday Gifts and Rooftops

**Dave’s POV**

In the days before John’s birthday, I slowly began to get more and more nervous. I had no idea what to get him. ‘I could get him a game, but that seems really impersonal. I would make him something, but I’m total shit at arts and crafts. I could make him a cake. But he hates cake doesn’t he? Or was it just Betty Crocker that he hates? I should ask him. It’s also Jane’s birthday, isn’t it? I gotta get her something too.’

Why did birthday gifts have to be so hard? Why did birthdays even matter? ‘One year closer to your death, yay!’ I guess it is exciting when you’re a little kid and all, but when you get older, it’s just weird and annoying sometimes. ‘Maybe I should just ask John what he wants for his birthday. That sounds a lot easier. I’ll go do that when I see him.’

“… on the board? Dave?” I looked up when I heard my name.

*What?* I asked. Ms. Jameson was one of the few teachers who knew ASL.

“Could you do this problem on the board for us?” She said.

Just as she said that, the bell for lunch rang. *Sorry, maybe next time.* I said, before rushing out to get John.

I got there just as he walked out of the door. *Hey Dave.*

*Hey John. What are you up to?*

*Oh, you know, just terrorizing children.*

*Ah, so the usual?* He snickered. *Anyway, what do you want for your birthday?* I asked.

*My birthday?* He asked, looking at me, confused.

*Yeah, you know, that thing that celebrates your birth? Happens once every year? Yours is on Monday? Which is in three days?*

John bitchfaced at me before saying, *I know what a birthday is, and I know when mine is. But you don’t have to get me anything.*

*Of course I need to get you something.* I said.

*But I didn’t get you anything for your birthday.* he pointed out.

*Yeah, but you didn’t know it was my birthday then.* I countered.

*That’s true, but really don’t get me anything.*

*I’m gonna get you something John.* I argued.

*I’ll scream if you do.* he said.

*So, no present, got it.*

*Thank you. But let’s figure out what to get Jane.* He said.

*I thought that you’d have an idea.*

*I haven’t a fucking clue.*

*Damn.*

*Maybe like, baking stuff?* John suggested.

*Or a book or something. Doesn’t she like to read?* I asked.

*Yeah.* he said with a nod.

*Maybe, a book?*

*That would work. We’ll discuss which book later.*

I held up my hand for a high- five (so he could reach it, I’m not cruel).

I turned around at the sound of someone snorting. “Dorkth.” Ah, yes, Sollux. Of course it was him.

*At least we can admit to our dorkiness. And don’t leave John out of the loop, that’s rude.*

*Alright, I’m including your boyfriend, happy?*

*Speaking of boyfriends, where’s yours?* John asked.

*I’m right here, you fucknuts.* Karkat answered.

*Hey Kitkat! Didn’t see you there!* I said.

*Guys, we should probably get to lunch.* John said, just as the second bell rang.

*Perfect timing John.* Karkat told him.

*Was it? How?* he asked.

*The bell just rang.* Sollux explained.

*Oh. Well, what are we standing here for? I’m hungry.* John said.

*You have your own lunch though.* I told him, pointing to his lunch box when I finished.

*I’m not gonna eat in the middle of the hallway Dave.* he replied.

*Picky, picky.*

*Let’s just go already.* Karkat butted in.

*Yeah, come on.* Sollux agreed.

And so the four of us _finally_ made our way to lunch.

**John’s POV**

Instead of going to French class, I decided to walk around the school. I don’t know why, it just seemed like a good idea. I walked around the halls, and when I reached the history hallway, I found that the door to the janitor’s closet was slightly open. I checked the knob and it was locked.

I looked inside and found the usual cleaning supplies that you’d expect to find in a janitor’s closet, and attached to the wall facing me was a ladder. I went to it and looked up to where it was leading, but it was too dark to tell. I closed the door and climbed up.

When I reached the top, there was a bit of ceiling above me. Figuring that the ladder wouldn’t have just led to nowhere, I pushed on it, and it swung open, letting in light. I climbed up the rest of the way and found myself on the roof.

It was windier up there than it was on the ground and I pulled my jacket a bit tighter around myself. I looked around and I could actually see my house. I looked the other way and saw Dave’s apartment building. I sat for a few minutes, looking around me, before checking the time. The bell was due to ring at any moment, so I climbed back down the ladder.

I paused at the door, considering what to do. If I just left and closed the door, I would never be able to get back in. If I left it open, someone else was bound to close it. I didn’t have a key to unlock the door, and a black/Indian kid picking the lock of a door would attract quite a bit of attention.

I decided to stuff a paper towel into the side of the door, so that instead of it closing, it would slide open with just a push or a pull. I closed the door behind me and began walking to my last class of the day, already planning on telling Dave.

“Dave!” I yelled as I saw him at the end of the hallway after the last class of the day. He turned around, looking for where I was. I waved my arms and he spotted me. We both moved to the side of the hallway so that everyone else could pass. Once the halls were mostly cleared, we started walking toward each other.

*Hey Egbuns. What’s up?* Dave asked.

*Come with me.* I said, pulling him along. He started walking next to me and I let go of his hand.

*Where are we going?* He asked after a moment.

*You’ll see. It’s really cool.* I led him up to the second floor and to the history hallway. I slowed down and began looking for the door. When I reached the door, I stopped and looked around to make sure that no one was there.

Once I was satisfied with my check, I opened the door and beckoned Dave inside.

*You wanted to show me a janitor’s closet?* He said, confused.

I shook my head and pointed to the ladder. *It’s up there.* I told him.

I went to the ladder and began to climb up. When I reached the top, I pushed on the door and it swung open. I climbed out and waited for Dave to reach the top. When he climbed out, I closed the door again.

He straightened his shirt and looked up. As he did, his jaw dropped, and even though I couldn’t see them, I knew his eyes had gone wide.

“Pretty neat, huh?” I said.

Dave closed his mouth and nodded. *Yeah, it is.*

I walked to the edge, sat down, and patted the spot next to me. He walked over and sat down, leaning his head on mine.

I pushed my head into his shoulder and grabbed his hand and stared out at the sky.


	21. Of Family Visiting and Visiting Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Jasmine is a transphobe!!!!! So, yknow, warning for transphobic language

**Dave’s POV**

The rest of the year came and went pretty quickly.  Before I knew it, it was test time. After my last exam, I just sat around at home. Summer was going so slowly. I had filled out several job applications, but hardly anywhere hires 15 year olds.

I finally heard back from the local library, but they wouldn’t have any openings until after school started back up, so I just spent my time walking around the neighborhood and hanging out with people. Mostly John. And then I heard that some family was visiting from Texas.

I wasn’t sure how that was going to work out, since the apartment barely fit Bro, Dirk, and I. Unless they were going to stay with the Lalondes. They were their grandparents too, after all.

I walked around the street on the day they were supposed to be coming, thinking of how I’d introduce them to John. Should I just drop it on them once they arrived? Should I wait until the last day and then tell them? Should I tell them at all? ‘I’ll have to ask John if he even wants to meet them at all, of course.’ Just as I thought this, my phone buzzed with a text from him.

Bunnelbert: hey dave

Me: hey, what’s up?

Bunnelbert: nm. I’m going to visit family soon

Me: that’s funny, I have family coming over today. They might already be here. When are you leaving?

Bunnelbert: in two days. I’ll be gone for about a week. Thankfully that’s the longest I’ll be there

Me: and why’s that?

Bunnelbert: they refuse to acknowledge the fact that I’m a guy and insist on calling me Millie. And it’s kina vice versa for Jade. But hey, I can’t hear them this time, and Jane, Jade, and Jake will be there. And some other cousins

Me: how many cousins do you have?

Bunnelbert: 7. There’s Jade and Jake, then there’s Marcus and Jasmine’s kids, Chris, Phillip, and April

Me: that was only five. And who are Marcus and Jasmine?

Bunnelbert: shit ok, there’s seven of us, I have five cousins. And they are my aunt and uncle. And Marcus isn’t that bad about it, it’s mostly Jasmine

Me: I see

Bunnelbert: what family members are visiting?

Me: my grandma and grandpa. All the way from Texas

Bunnelbert: what are they like?

Me: oh, you know, like most southerners. Very hospitable. As long as you’re straight. And not anywhere on the transgender spectrum. But other than that, very hospitable.

Bunnelbert: they sound like lovely people. I’m sure we’d get along wonderfully

Me: yeah, do you want to meet them?

I was half joking, half serious.

Bunnelbert: I’d love to, but I’m busy packing

Me: Dang. I’ll get you next time tho

Bunnelbert: ah yes, next time. But I really do needs to go pack

Bunnelbert: I love you

Me: I love you too <3

I walked up the last flight of steps and opened the door to see Gran and Pa on the couch talking with Bro and a disgruntled looking Dirk.

They all looked up at the noise to see me standing in the doorway.

Gran hugged me, saying “Oh, you’ve gotten so tall! Joe, look at him! How are you?” I had to break away and get a pencil and sticky note, because as far as I knew, they didn’t know ASL.

‘I’m doing fine, Gran. How are you?’ I wrote, handing her the paper. She read it over, looking confused.

“I’m good, but why are you writing this down? Can’t you just say it aloud?” She asked.

I went to get another sticky note to tell her, but Dirk beat me to it and said “He can’t, actually. Dave isn’t able to speak.”

Gran and Pa looked a bit dumbfounded at that. Bro and Dirk and I looked at them.

“Oh.” Pa said. “When did this happen?” He looked at me, then Bro.

“It was in… September?” Bro looked at me to confirm.

“August.” Dirk corrected.

“Oh yeah, it was in August.” Bro repeated.

“Well, that’s alright.” Gran replied. “We still love you.” And she gave me another big hug. I internalized a laugh at the thought of if they’d still love me if they knew about me being pan.

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and playing some board games. They left at around 430, leaving to go to the Lalondes’ house, where they would be staying for the week.

I lay down on my bed and fell asleep just a few minutes later. Gran and Pa’s visit had worn me out more than I’d thought.

**John’s POV**

I spent the whole plane ride to Virginia staring out the window and mentally preparing myself to deal with Marcus and Jasmine. Marcus wasn’t that bad, actually. He mostly respected me and Jade and our pronouns. But he also didn’t do anything about Jasmine, who was really the only one who actively denied our respective genders.

When we finally arrived in Virginia, Marcus was waiting for us. He said something to me and ruffled my hair and gave me a hug before greeting the other four. I looked to Jade to translate.

*He said ‘Hey John’.* she told me. I smiled at Marcus and he grinned back. I went to find a bathroom before we got in the car so I could put on my binder (I hadn’t worn it on the plane, even though I had wanted to).

On the ride back to the house, I had started to braid Marcus’s locs. Braiding is calming to me. But after a few minutes, Jake tapped my shoulder and said *Marcus is asking you to leave his hair alone, it’s distracting.*

“Sorry.” I called out. I then turned around to ask Jade if I could braid her locs instead. She rolled her eyes and nodded. We had to switch seats so I could.

When we finally pulled into the driveway, I still wasn’t quite ready. I took a few deep breaths and got out anyway, grabbing my bag and following the others inside.

The house smelled the same as it always had; like strongly perfumed flowers and cinnamon, with a hint of grease beneath it all.

Aunt Jasmine was in the living room, reading a book, while April was on the carpet, braiding clumps of strings together, before they both came to greet us. Chris and Phillip came running down the stairs soon after we walked in. There was confusion and hugs everywhere. Chris led Jake and I to the room we’d be in so we could set down our stuff, while Phillip led Jade and Jane to theirs.

We all went back downstairs into the living room so that we could properly talk.

I watched the others catching up, not contributing to the conversation, namely because I couldn’t hear it. Then Jade threw a pillow at me and said, *They wanna know how things are. How was school, are you dating anyone. You know.*

I tried to think of something to say. I ended up with: “Things are good, school was alright, I have a boyfriend named Dave, and I’m deaf.”

Jasmine looked at me for a moment before saying something. Jane looked like she was about to burst from trying not to laugh.

*Jasmine says that she’s sorry to hear that.* Jake informed me, a smile on his face.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a breath. Then I told her, “Well, someone has to do the hearing, and it certainly won’t be me.”

She cracked a smile and brought me into a hug. She might’ve said something. I wasn’t sure. I let out a sigh and thought how annoying it would be to have someone repeating everything being said to me or having to write it down for me to see all week.

I pulled back, stretched, and yawned. I checked my watch which read 552. It wasn’t that late. We hadn’t even woken up early. Why was I so tired? I reasoned that it could be emotional exhaustion. I had been preparing myself for this all day, and now that we had finally arrived, it was just really anti climatic and all I wanted to do was sleep. Or maybe it was just jet lag.

“I’m gonna go to sleep.” I announced.

*Goodnight sleeping beauty.* Jane said.

*Just don’t try to be prince charming and wake me up with a kiss.* I replied.

*Goodnight son.* Dad said. I gave him a hug and went upstairs to change and sleep.

**Jade’s POV**

That night I couldn’t sleep. The room Jane and I were in was right next Marcus and Jasmine’s room. And they were arguing.

I had tried to ignore it and just go to sleep, but after a while, I gave up and listened to the argument.

“Why are you holding onto this delusion about Millie and Samuel? Millie is a girl! Samuel is a boy!” came Jasmine’s voice. I flinched involuntarily.

“Because that’s wrong! If Jade says she’s a girl, the she’s a girl! If John says he’s a boy, then he’s a boy! Why are you so stubborn about this?” Marcus yelled back.

“It’s just unnatural!”

“Why is it unnatural, Jas?” Marcus asked softly. I had to strain my ears to hear it.

“I- I don’t know. It just is!”

“You know that’s not a valid argument.”

“They are pretending to be something they aren’t! Why do you care anyway?”

“Because so many people die over things like this. Their families not accepting them for who they are, bullying them, and then children become depressed, and they kill themselves! I don’t want that to happen to anyone, and I definitely don’t want it happening to my family.” Mark said. It was silent for a moment.

“I still don’t think it’s right.”

“You are so pig headed sometimes Jasmine!”

“Don’t insult me.” Jasmine said quietly.

“Why not?” Marcus countered. “It’s true!”

“Just, stop talking Mark. Stop talking!”

“Goodnight Jasmine.”

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t be around you right now. I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Mark, come back here!” Jasmine yelled, just as the door closed. I heard footsteps going down the hall then disappear as Mark went downstairs.

I heard a click and a rustle of sheets, and soon after that, someone snoring.

I turned to Jane’s side of the room and saw that her eyes were on me. I sighed heavily and turned onto my back, closing my eyes. This was going to be a long week.


	22. Of Texting and Marriage

**Dave’s POV**

I woke up the morning after Gran and Pa had left and grabbed my phone to check through it. I looked on Tumblr first. After a few seconds of scrolling, I saw a post yelling that same sex marriage was finally legal in all of America. I looked at it suspiciously, and decided to do some searching. I read through several articles and gathered that the Supreme Court had ruled that same sex marriage would be legal several hours earlier. After getting over the initial shock, I grinned.

I went to pester John about it.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:42

TG: john

TG: guess what

TG: something great happened

EB: what?

TG: same sex marriage

EB: what about it?

TG: it’s legal in all the states now

EB: really?

TG: yes really, I wouldn’t joke about that

EB: this is awesome!!

TG: yeah it is

EB: :DDD

TG: haha

EB: :DDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!

TG: BDDDDDD

EB: dave, now is not the time to hide your face behind those shades, even in emoji form

EB: it is celebration time!

TG: ugh fine

TG: :DDDDDDDD

TG: better?

EB: much

TG: <3

EB: <3

TG: :D

EB: C:

TG: :o

EB: :?

TG: :)

EB: OuO

EB: that looks stupid

TG: nonsense it’s adorable

TG: not quite as adorable as you tho

EB: o rlly?

TG: ye

EB: ur gay

TG: damn right I am

EB: C:

TG: :DDD

TG: I’m gonna text my cousins

TG: see if they’ve heard the news

EB: you do that!

EB: I’ll be in my room, dancing

TG: I love you so much

EB: I love you too Dave

TG: ill pester you as soon as I’m done, ok?

EB: ok! :B!!!

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:12

I messaged my cousin Leslie to ask if she had heard the good news.

Me: leslie

Leslie the Lesbian: hello

Me: did you hear?

Leslie the Lesbian: I’ve heard several things. What are you talking about specifically?

Me: same sex marriage is legal in the us now

Leslie the Lesbian: oh yeah, I heard. It’s amazing, isn’t it? Sam and I have dug up our wedding plans from forever ago. You guys are invited, of course. And you can bring your boyfriend if you want. We’ve both been dying to meet him. Sam especially. She’s been so excited, and saying things like ‘I can’t believe little Dave has a boyfriend!’ and ‘I can’t wait to meet him’ and the like. So be prepared for that. And Jake can come too if he wants. Don’t want to exclude anyone.

Me: I’ll tell Dirk to call you later

Leslie the Lesbian: Alright! I look forward to it! But right now, we’re working on cleaning the house. Talk later, ok?

Me: alright. Cya

I opened Pesterchum and reopened the conversation with John.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:37

TG: we’ve been invited to a wedding

EB: a what now?

TG: a wedding

EB: whose is it, where is it, and when is it?

TG: my cousins’, probably in Nebraska, and it has yet to be specified

EB: why Nebraska?

TG: they live there

TG: and until recently they have been unable to get married

TG: but they couldn’t move to another state, so they stayed there

TG: but now that all people related marriage is legal nationwide, they can get married. I think they want it to be soon, too, because who knows how log this’ll last, knowing how fucked this country is

TG: long*

EB: that’s awesome!! I hope I can go, I’d like to meet them. What are they like?

TG: there’s leslie, who is my flesh and blood second cousin. She’s the more practical one. Sam’s really artsy and bubbly. I’ll send you a picture of them, just hold on a sec

I opened gallery and found a picture of them standing on the porch of their house. Their arms were around each other and they were smiling wide. Leslie had her long hair tied back in a ponytail, her brown eyes warm, while Sam had her hair in braids. Both of them had white paint all over them, from painting the house, and it popped against Sam’s darker skin. It was my favorite picture of them. I sent it to John and waited for his response.

EB: they look like nice people. Who took this picture?

TG: I don’t remember. I found it at my grunkle Bob’s house a year or two ago

EB: it’s nice. I’m glad they can get married now.

TG: me too. They deserve it.

**John’s POV**

I stared at my phone screen, looking at Dave’s last message. I wanted to bring it up, but how would I do that without making things awkward?

‘Just do it,’ one part of me argued. ‘Just tell him your thoughts.’

‘But what if it makes things awkward between us?’ another part countered. ‘What if he just wants things to stay how they are?’

‘Why would you be dating if he doesn’t want anything to grow into something?’

Before I could get into a full on argument with myself, a new message popped up from Dave.

TG: hey John… do you ever think about the future?

EB: hm, idk… sometimes I do, but not often

TG: I was more talking about our future… like, together. You know?

TG: and I’m not sure how I’ll feel in several years, or even months, but, right now, I’m happy with you. And I was just wondering if you’d ever thought about making things more… permanent, I guess. Not right now, but maybe when we get older, and we’ve matured a bit more, grown a bit more… I dunno. This probably just seems like nonsense.

EB: no! I mean, yes, I’ve thought about it. A lot, actually. But, no, it doesn’t seem like nonsense at all!! I was actually just now thinking about this. You make me really happy. And I know we haven’t even known each other for a really long time, and we’ve been dating for a shorter time than that, but I love you. I really, really love you. I love everything about you. And I’m sure I’ll feel the same way in years to come.

TG: john egbert, was that a proposal?

EB: maybe

EB: maybe not

TG: *squints*

EB: what’re you squinting for?

TG: no reason

EB: sure

TG: you wanna go?

TG: cuz I wanna go

TG: out with you, OOHHH

EB: we’re already dating, Dave

TG: tru

TG: I just got a text from Leslie, she says that they’re planning on having the wedding July 2

EB: ok! I’ll go ask dad if I can go. Wait, how are we gonna get there?

TG: driving, probably

EB: k, I’ll be back

I got up from my desk and looked for my dad. I wasn’t sure if he was back from the store yet or not. I checked his room, and his office, but there was no one there. I looked downstairs, and saw that the TV was on, but it was just Jane, channel surfing.

*Do you know where dad is?* I asked.

She shook her head. *He should be home soon.*

*Okay.*

I went back upstairs and texted my dad.

Me: hey dad, you still at the store?

Dadster: Yes I am, why?

Me: I’ve been invited to a wedding in Nebraska, and I was wondering if I could go

Dadster: That’s pretty far. We’ll see about it, but I will need more information.

Me: alright

I sat back at my desk and continued talking to Dave.

EB: he said we’ll see

TG: nice

EB: I guess he’s waiting till he gets home, since that’s easier than texting while he’s at the store or in the car (which is very dangerous)

TG: that makes sense. And yes, it is very dangerous.

EB: guess what

TG: what

EB: you’re a huge nerd

TG: your point being?

EB: just thought I should tell you

EB: in case you didn’t know

TG: yeah, well

TG: nic cage sucks

EB: *gasp*

TG: someone had to tell you

TG: might as well be me

EB: he does tho

EB: and Con Air actually really sucks too

TG: … who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend

EB: I discovered things about him, and I made Jade watch Con Air with me on my birthday. It was terrible. I couldn’t even finish it.

TG: hm. Good for you then, I guess?

EB: thanks

I then got a message from Dad saying that he had just pulled into the driveway.

EB: my dad’s here, I’m gonna go talk to him about going to the wedding, ok?

TG: alright

EB: love you

TG: love you too

I closed the chat window and got up, stretching, before going downstairs to find dad.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update at more normal times, but y'know, things happen. Sorry.

**John’s POV**

I opened the door and went outside to help Dad and Jane with the groceries. There wasn’t much, mostly bread and cereal and milk.

My dad motioned for me to come to his office. I followed him upstairs and sat down in a chair at his desk, opposite from him.

He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and started writing quickly. When he was finished he handed the paper to me. I guess writing down what he had to say was easier than using sign language.

‘John’ the paper read. ‘You’re a growing boy, and I know that around this age, you start to get certain urges. I also know your body is a bit different from most young men, but you are still a young man. I know that Dave is also a young man, and you and he are nearly the same age. You two have been spending quite a bit of time together, and I just want to know that you two are being safe’- at this point I couldn’t bring myself to read any further.

I looked up and saw my dad looking at me, resting his head on his hands, waiting for me to finish reading.

*Dad. We haven’t been having-* I paused for a minute trying to remember the proper sign for the word sex. I eventually gave up and just wrote it down in the paper.

*We haven’t even really gone in that direction. It’d also be really weird, what with how my body is, and the fact that we’re both 15.* I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. I couldn’t believe I was having this talk with him. I just wanted to go to a wedding. There would be several adults there.

I looked back at Dad. *Son, I just want to make sure that you’re safe, and not doing anything dangerous or potentially harmful.*

*It’d also be pretty hard to explain if I got pregnant.* I said. As far as the majority of the school knew, I was a cis boy.

Dad paused for a bit with an odd look on his face. I couldn’t decide if it was amusement or if he was just done with me. Maybe a bit of both.

*I suppose it would.* He finally replied.

*So, can I go to the wedding?* I asked.

*Well, I’ll need more information before I say yes to anything.* dad answered.

*It’s Dave’s cousins’, and it’s in Nebraska, we’ll be driving, and it’s on July second. I’m pretty sure Bro will be driving us. That’s all I know right now.* I told him.

He looked at me confused before repeating, *Bro?*

*Yeah, Dave’s oldest brother.* I then wrote down on the paper, underneath the word sex, ‘His name is Ambrose, but we just call him Bro.’ and pushed the paper towards Dad.

He read it and made that ‘oh’ face.

*I did not know that.* He said.

*Well, now you do. You learn something new every day, after all.* I replied.

*Yes, I suppose you do.*

*So.* I prompted.

*So.* Dad repeated.

*Can I go?* I asked again, doing my best puppy dog face.

*I’ll need more time to think about it.* He said.

*Ok, but the wedding is in-* I paused to count the days on my fingers. *Six days.*

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. Then he waved his hand toward the door, indicating that I could leave. I gave him a hug and walked back to my room, getting on the computer to pester Dave and inform him of what was happening.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:22

EB: hey

TG: hello

TG: did you talk with the Dadster?

EB: I did.

TG: what’d he say?

EB: he said that he’d need a bit more time to think about it. There was also a talk about sex safety. It was unbelievably awkward

TG: wait, people actually have sex talks with their parents? I thought that was a myth made up as a thing for movies.

EB: unfortunately, it is not

EB: so Bro has never talked to you about sex?

TG: well, not really.

TG: it was really just ‘make sure to use a condom’ and that was about it

EB: huh

EB: do you know about safe sex stuff? Because school wouldn’t give a proper explanation for this kind of thing, especially for gay kids, and if Bro hasn’t talked to you about it, then you probably wouldn’t have too much knowledge about it, unless you learned stuff from the internet, but that’s a pretty unreliable sourced of information.

TG: whoa, didn’t know you were my dad all of a sudden

EB: damn straight ;)

EB: or should I say… damn gay?

TG: Egbert, you shit

EB: you love me

TG: yes, I do

EB: I love you too

EB: I’m gonna go eat, I’m hungry. Talk to you later, alright?

TG: ok. I think I’m gonna eat too

EB: yes, that’s good. You need food to function properly

TG: yes daddy

EB: dave NO

TG: dave yes

EB: I’m getting food, you go do that too.

TG: fine

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:03

 

A few days after I asked to go to the wedding, my dad finally gave me his answer.

*John, could you step into my office, please?* he asked.

I immediately started thinking of everything I could have possibly done wrong. I sat down in the chair opposite of Dad’s.

He took his seat and began *Son, I’ve done my thinking, and I’ve decided to let you go to the wedding.* I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. *But, you have to promise me that you’ll be safe. And I don’t just mean when it comes to sex.* he added.

I thought of what ways he could mean. Being careful physically, about talking about myself too much, binding, there were several ways he could mean. I looked down at my lap. Several ways. I looked back up and into my father’s eyes. *I promise that I will be safe in every way that I can.* He looked at me sternly and I repeated, *Every way.*

He considered me for a moment and then nodded. *Ok. You can go.*

I fist pumped before jumping up and hugging Dad.

“Thank you!” I said. Probably pretty loudly, as he jerked back and winced. “Sorry.” I said, as quietly as I could. He waved his hand, indicating it was okay.

I ran out and down the hall to my room, grabbing my phone to text Dave.

Me: I CAN GO!

Eternal Flame Baby: sweet. We’re leaving on the 30th, so be prepared

Me: that’s tomorrow. How long will we be gone?

Eternal Flame Baby: we should be back by the 4th or 5th. Also, we’re leaving super early, so you should be ready by 330 to 4 am

Me: alright. <3

Eternal Flame Baby: <3

**Dave’s POV**

My alarm clock screamed in my ear, telling me it was time to get up. I hit the snooze button and looked at the time which read 3 am.

I grimaced and pushed myself up into a sitting position before getting up and turning on the light. I squinted and looked around for my clothes and the bag I had packed.

I quickly dressed and grabbed my bag before going out into the living room to see Dirk waiting on the couch. I went into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal, as Bro would probably be a little longer.

I had already finished the cereal and was falling asleep at the counter by the time Bro came out and said it was time to go.

I got up and shook Dirk’s shoulder, since he, having been sitting in there longer than I had, had fallen asleep completely.

“Whuzgoinon?” he muttered sleepily, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

*We’re going now.” I said.

“Oh, ok.” He said, getting up and grabbing his bag. We turned off the lights and all of us filed out of the door, Bro locking it behind us. We got into Bro’s car, Dirk falling asleep in the front seat almost immediately. We went to pick up John first, since he lived closer, and it was on the way to Jake’s house.

I walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes I remembered that he couldn’t hear, and I texted him saying we were here. He opened the door and greeted me.

*You ready?* I asked. *It’s a pretty long drive.*

*Yeah, I’m probably just going to sleep most of the time.* He said.

*Yeah, me too.* I said.

*You look different.* He told me as we walked back to the car.

*Do I?* I replied.

*Yeah, there’s something different about your face.* He said after sitting down. He stared at me for a minute before his eyes widened and he said, *I got it! You’re not wearing your shades.*

*Correct! Why did it take you so long to figure out?* I answered.

*I’m honestly still half asleep.* He told me. I nodded and leaned on the door.

*We’re going to pick up Jake after this, so you’re gonna have to move over. Don’t get too comfy in that spot.* I said.

*Alright,* he replied, scooting over to the middle seat, right next to me. *I’ll get comfy in this spot.*

I smiled and shook my head before closing my eyes. I felt John lean on me and I wrapped my arm around him, falling asleep.

 

I woke up again at about noon. We were just pulling into a 7-11 parking lot.

“Y’all want anything?” Bro asked. My stomach grumbled and I nodded.

“Here’s 20 bucks, bring me back the change.” He said, handing me the money.

I poked John until he woke up. “Hm?” he asked.

*Rest stop.* I said.  He nodded and yawned, stretching out the best he could in the cramped space. I looked down at my shoulder and saw that he had drooled all over it.

*Dude.* I said, gesturing at my shoulder with my head.

John made a squeaky sort of noise as he stretched before saying, “Sorry.” In his sleepy voice. Which was definitely not completely adorable. Nope, not at all.

*Come on, I’m hungry.* I said. He nodded again and climbed out after me. He zipped up his jacket and crossed his arms over his chest and followed me inside.

John went off to get his own snacks, while I got a Sprite and a hotdog. He came back with a Fanta and a bag of chips.

*That all you want?* I asked. He nodded, obviously still tired. *Ok.* I went to the cash register and paid, bring the change back out to Bro, and we all climbed back into the car, John falling asleep as soon as it started. He was leaning on me again, and grabbing my shirt as he slept, a troubled look on his face.

I rubbed his back and held him close, and he visibly relaxed. Jake looked over and smiled, saying, “You’ve been good for him. Really helping out with nightmares and such.”

I nodded and continued to rub John’s back, and he let go of my shirt entirely. I kept my arm around him and looked out the window at everything zooming by.

I looked back down at John who appeared peaceful. I leaned my head on his and drifted off into my own sleep.

 

In my dream, I was on a dark planet with giant yellow salamander-like creatures being the only inhabitants that I could see. I walked around and explored, interested in the landscape. None of the salamanders seemed to notice me, and I was fine with that.

Nothing really captured my attention until I saw a familiar person walking past me. It was John. He looked much the same as he always did, but at the same time he was unshakably different. I couldn’t tell what it was about him that made me feel this way, but I could tell that something was different about him.

He didn’t notice or acknowledge me as he walked past, and I followed him to wherever he was going. It took a while, and there were a lot of steps. Finally, we reached the top. There wasn’t much there. Just a blue stone slab shaped like a bed. There was something on it, but I couldn’t tell what it was before John climbed up and lay down.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep. I sat there and looked around while he slept.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like hours (and may have been), something happened. A huge creature went up to John’s sleeping form. It stared down at him for a moment before drawing its sword and I understood what was happening just before it happened.

I wanted to yell out, to get up, to do anything I could to stop the creature, but I couldn’t move. I could only witness as it stabbed John in the chest and flew away. There was so much blood seeping from the wound in his chest and I couldn’t do anything.

 

I awoke with a start and was honestly surprised to see how normal everything was. Just five people in a car, on their way to Nebraska, three asleep, and two awake. John shifted under my arm. I felt something wet on my face and wiped my eyes. I had been crying.

Dirk (who was now driving, with Bro asleep in the passenger’s seat) glanced at me and asked, “You alright?”

I nodded.

“Dreams?”

I nodded again. Dirk nodded back in response.

“We should be there in a few hours.” He said, checking the clock, which read 825 pm. We had been on the road for nearly 16 hours already.

Road trips were always fun.


	24. Of Preparations and a Wedding

**Dave’s POV**

We got to Sam and Leslie’s house at around 130. The clock in the car read 1230, but that’s because it was still set for the Pacific time zone. The lights were on on the porch and in the living room. John had woken up several hours ago and we had been talking and playing games since then.

I was still a bit shaken up from my nightmare, but it was calming to be able to see John and talk to him. I didn’t tell him about the nightmare, and he didn’t ask, but I could tell that he knew something was off.

When we got to the house, we shook Jake and Bro awake. I wasn’t sure how most of us would go to sleep that night, as we had slept for the majority of the car ride, but I supposed we would manage.

As we were getting our stuff, Sam walked out, followed by Leslie. We greeted them and I introduced John the best I could before going inside, following Leslie to where I was going to be sleeping.

They had 2 guest rooms and each of them had two beds. John and I were in one room and Dirk and Jake were in the other. Bro was put in the living room on the pull out couch.

“Get some rest, we’re gonna need you to be awake to help out tomorrow.” Leslie said.

After she left, John turned to me and asked, *What did she say?*

*She said she needs us to help out tomorrow and to get some rest.* I told him.

He nodded, then paused, looking thoughtful. After a moment, he asked, *Dave what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird since I woke up in the car.*

I sighed. It was only a matter of time before he asked. *It was just a stupid dream I had. Don’t worry about it.* I pulled him into a hug. He nodded.

“Do you wanna tell me about it?” He asked, quietly. I thought about it. Then I decided no, that I didn’t want to trouble him with it. I shook my head. He nodded again. “Okay.”

*But what about the dream you were having?* I asked, pulling away a bit.

*What dream?* He said, looking confused.

*You were having some sort of dream in the car. You looked really upset and started pulling at my shirt.* I replied.

*Oh. It was nothing.* He said, his dark cheeks flushing just enough to be visible.

*You don’t wanna talk about it?* He shook his head. I looked at him and shrugged. I had no right to press him to tell me about his dream if I wasn’t going to tell him about mine. *Okay.* I told him.

*I love you, Dave.* He said, before standing on tiptoe and kissing my cheek.

*I love you too, John.* I replied, hugging him again before turning to change. I heard him getting his stuff and walking towards the door, pajamas in hand.

*Where are you going?* I asked, raising an eyebrow.

*To the bathroom to change.* He answered, looking confused and tucking his pajamas under his arm so he could sign.

*Why?*

*Because the only thing covering my chest is this shirt. I am not wearing any kind of bra or binder, Dave.* He told me. I nodded in understanding and turned back to my bag.

 John came back in after a few seconds and asked, “Dave, where’s the bathroom?”

I laughed through my nose and shook my head. *Follow me.* I told him.

I led him out to the hall and walked to the third door from ours. I opened it and waved him inside. Instead of going in, however, he looked at me quizzically.

*What?* I asked.

*This is a closet, Dave.*

I looked inside and saw that he was right. It was, in fact, a closet, filled with sheets and towels and soap. I closed the door and looked into the others in the hallway. Of course, the last door that I checked (which was the one right next to our room) was the bathroom.

John smiled and thanked me, giving a consoling pat on my shoulder as he walked in. I went back into our room and burrowed under the covers of my bed. I reached up to take off my shades before remembering that I wasn’t wearing them. It was weird. I felt exposed. It was also really bright.

John came back in, and I jumped. It was unexpected. I looked up at him and he smiled back at me. I lifted up my arm, taking the cover with it, silently asking him to climb in. He tossed his clothes on his bag and climbed in, snuggling next to me and I put my arm down around him. I kissed his forehead and he laughed softly.

I smiled and gave him a slight squeeze, trying to convey that I love him.

He grinned and whispered, “I love you too, Dave.” He then buried his face in my neck and started breathing more and more slowly, until his breathing evened out. I held him closer to me and started to fall asleep myself.

I was shaken awake by Sam several hours later.

“Wake up, lovebirds. We need your help.” I nodded and sat up, rubbing my eyes. “Also, can you wake him up? Nothing I do is working.” I nodded again and pushed John off the bed.

Sam opened and closed her mouth several times, as if trying to say something, but not being able to get the words out. She finally said, “Well, that’s one way of doing it.”

I grabbed the notepad by the bed and a pencil, and wrote down, ‘He’s a heavy sleeper. And deaf.’

She read it and nodded. “That explains it.” John then sat up and stretched. Sam smiled and said, “Well, I’ll let you two get ready, and Leslie will tell you what we need help with when you get out there.” She then turned and left the room.

*Morning sleepy head.* I told John, who was rubbing his eye.

He blinked slowly and nodded before standing up. He got his clothes and went to go get ready for the day.

**John’s POV**

We all worked as hard as we could that day to get everything for the day after, when the wedding was. It wasn’t going to be big, just close friends and family. I wasn’t able to do a lot of the stuff on the roof, because even with the ladder I was still too short to properly see and reach everything, so I ended up helping out with both a lot of grunt work and decoration. At about one o’ clock, Sam’s brother and two sisters arrived, along with her brother’s husband, and they helped out a lot.

They had arrived a day early, so some changes were made to where everyone was sleeping. Dave and I stayed in the room we had been in, but Jake and Dirk were moved in with us. Sam’s siblings were put into their old room, and Bro stayed on the couch.

By 630, pretty much everything was done. There were only a few minor details that needed to be perfected, but other than that, we were golden.

We all sat in the living room eating spaghetti and watching a movie. About a half an hour into the movie, Dave tapped my shoulder and offered me some apple juice.

I shook my head and told him, *I’ll pass.*

He raised an eyebrow and said, *Suit yourself. You’re missing out, though.*

*I honestly think I’ll be better off not drinking it.*

*And what makes you say that?* He asked, looking slightly offended.

*I’m allergic to apples, Dave.* I told him.

*Oh. You need to tell me these things!* He said.

*I thought I did!* I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake looking at us in amusement.

*What?* I said to him.

He just smiled and turned back to the movie.

 

At the wedding the next day, everything went perfectly. Afterwards, when everyone was up and about, some talking in groups, others dancing, Dave stood in front of me and held out his hand.

*Dave, I can’t hear the music. It’ll be completely off-beat and embarrassing.* I said.

*I don’t care. I’ll lead if it makes you feel better.* He said.

I smiled and said, *Fine. I’ll dance with you.*

He grinned at me and pulled me up, placing his hands on my hips, while I let mine hang loosely over his shoulders. We swayed, occasionally moving our feet in one direction or another. I eventually ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

I was shaken awake a bit later. We were still outside, but there were fewer people.

*What’s going on, Dave?* I asked.

*There’s a thunderstorm. Everyone is either going home or inside. Come on.* He answered.

I nodded and yawned, following Dave through the sheets of rain into the house, both of us soaked despite having been in the rain for less than a minute.

I looked down at my dripping  suit jacket, and said, “My dad’s gonna be pissed.”


	25. Of More Pancakes and Back to School

**Dave‘s POV**

We got home on the fourth, just in time to see the last of the fireworks being set off. We dropped off John and Jake at Jake and Jade’s house, since that’s where everyone was. As it turns out, John’s dad was not pissed at him for getting the suit soaked. He was, however, mildly upset. Bro drove us home, and I collapsed into bed and fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up the next morning, it was about 7am. I looked around, wondering what had caused me to wake up so early, seeing as I had only gone to sleep a few hours before. I closed my eyes and was almost back to sleep, when I heard a scuffle outside my door. I sat up and listened closely for a moment before I heard it again.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could and grabbed a book that was on the floor. I held it up and crept toward the door, standing in front of it and ready to attack if anything entered. When the door opened, I swung blindly, and the person let out a familiar yelp and ducked.

I looked at the person in front of me, cowering and covering their head. They then lifted their head and I recognized John. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that I had put the book down.

*Geez, Dave. You looked ready to kill me.* He said once I had helped him up.

I laughed silently and replied, *Well, you shouldn’t have been sneaking up on me. What are you doing here so early anyway?*

He shrugged. *I don’t know. I just wanted to do something nice for you, so I came over and made you guys breakfast.*

*Who let you in?*

*Dirk. And I wasn’t sneaking up on you, I was coming to wake you up.*

*Okay then. What’d you make?*

He smiled up at me (though not by much, he was at 5’4” already) and answered *Pancakes.*

I grinned and ruffled his hair. *Did you burn any?*

*Just a few. But not badly.*

I nodded in approval. *Good job.*

*I also made some eggs.* He said as he led me the rest of the way to the kitchen, where there were three plates with pancakes and scrambled eggs. Dirk was on the couch with the fourth plate. *I’m gonna get Bro.* John said, running back down the hall as I got a plate and sat in the armchair.

John came back with Bro, who was yawning hugely and rubbing his face. John grabbed the two remaining plates and handed one to Bro, keeping the other for himself, and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table (which was really just an old chest that we kept extra blankets in).

We ate in silence, John doing that thing where he shoves the whole pancake into his mouth, while Bro and Dirk stared at him in concern and amazement. I covered my mouth as I shook with laughter.

Dirk looked over to me and asked, “Does he always do that?” in a whisper. I nodded, still covering my mouth. My giggles had started to die down when I looked at Dirk’s face again, and I dissolved into another fit of laughter.

After everyone had finished eating, John and I washed up the dishes in comfortable silence. It felt nice, domestic, almost like we lived together. Or something like that.

**John’s POV**

The rest of the summer seemed to pass by very quickly after that, and before I knew it, it was September, and it was time for school again. I walked into the school on the first day, and within five minutes, I was tackled by Nepeta. I felt her jump on my side and I think I yelled.

Once I saw who it was, I smiled and gave her a hug.

*Hi, John! How was your summer?*

*Hey! It was pretty good. I went to a wedding in Nebraska with Dave. How was yours?* I asked her.

*Mine was pretty good! I spent a lot of time with Terezi.* Nepeta replied, blushing a bit as she said the last part.

*Terezi, huh?* I asked her, teasingly.

She looked away and waved her hand at me, but I could see her smiling and her dark blush darkening still.

We talked for a bit, walking through the halls, exchanging stories of our summers, until we reached the library. I waved to her as she went inside, and headed towards the gym, where my first class of the day was.

 I sat down on the bleachers and looked at the piece of paper in my hand that told me where my first period was. I had someone named Hughes. I then felt Dave sit down next to me.

*Hi there.* I said.

*Hi.* he replied.

*I thought you had Mr. Lewis this year.*

*I do. Doesn’t mean I can’t sit with my boyfriend until the bell rings. Besides, I’m just over on the right side of the bleachers. It’s not like I’m in an entirely different part of the school.* he reasoned

*That’s true.* I agreed.

*The bell rang. I’ll be back, probably.* Dave said, before kissing my cheek.

I gave him as small wave as he scooted over to his side of the bleachers and turned back to the front. In front of the bleachers, pacing back and forth and presumably talking, was a woman. She had a harsh looking face and her hair was up in a tight bun. I assumed that this was Mrs. Hughes.

We didn’t do much that day. It was mostly papers being passed out. Someone did have to push me up when my name was called to get my schedule though. I looked back and saw that it was Rose, and I sighed in relief at seeing a friend in the class.

At the end of the period, I went up to Ms. Hughes and handed her the note that I had from my dad saying that I was deaf and asthmatic. She read over it and then looked me up and down. She then nodded and waved me off to go to my next class. I looked at my schedule which said I had to go to Chemistry, which was taught by a man named Carlos Veloz. Another new teacher. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny lil thing: at the part where it says that Dave ruffled John's hair, I originally had, "rubbed his head." Idk what you'll do with that, but it's there.


	26. Of Two Truths and a Lie and Chemistry Experiments

**John’s POV**

I made my way out of the gym to where Dave was waiting. *Ready for this new guy?* He asked, pointing to the name on my schedule. I shrugged and slipped my hand into his as we walked to class.

We reached the classroom and looked inside, finding only about eight other people in the class, including Karkat, Nepeta, and Terezi, who were all sitting together at one of the large round tables.

I walked over to them and sat, with Nepeta on one side and Dave on the other. I looked over at Terezi, who was on Nepeta’s other side, then at Nepeta, who was just a bit closer to Terezi than is usual for friends, and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She made a face at me that clearly said _shut your whore mouth_. I held up my hands in a surrender motion. Dave looked at us weirdly.

*I will let Nepeta explain it to you, since it is not my place to. I also need to tell the teacher that I’m deaf.* I told Dave, who nodded and turned to Nepeta for an explanation as I walked to the front.

I approached Mr. Veloz, who had his back to the classroom and was writing something on the board. I tapped him on the back, which startled him into dropping the marker. I apologized the best I could and picked up the marker, going to the board and writing in the corner, ‘I’m deaf.’

I stood back to let him see. He nodded and a look of concentration appeared on his face. He then brought up his hands and slowly started signing. *I’m glad you told me before class started. Please excuse me if my signing is off.*

I nodded and replied slowly, *I’m John Egbert. There is another student in this class who is mute. His name is Dave Strider, and he’s the one wearing the sunglasses.*

Mr. Veloz looked over to where I had indicated and then back to me. *Thank you. I look forward to teaching you.*

I smiled at him and went back over to our table. *I told him you were mute, too, Dave.* I said after sitting down. He nodded and laid his head on my shoulder. I looked over at Nepeta, who was animatedly telling a story, and Terezi, who seemed to be listening to her avidly.

I looked around more and saw that Rose and Feferi had joined us. Vriska rushed in at the last minute, but avoided our table, casting a glare in Terezi’s direction.

Terezi, of course, didn’t notice the glare, but she seemed to be scowling now.

I looked over at Dave and asked, *What happened between them?* gesturing at them with my head.

*They had some sort of falling out over the summer or something. I didn’t get the details.* he explained. *But the teacher is talking now, which means we should stop.*

We both turned to face the front where Mr. Veloz was speaking, and signing along slowly. *Hello! I am Mr. Veloz, but I would like for you to just call me Carlos. I know that will probably be weird, but please.

*Now, I thought that we could start off class with a get-to-know-you game. Two truths and a lie. I’ll go first.*

He wrote his three ‘facts’ on the board.

_-I’m allergic to cats._

_-My significant other has a cat._

_-I am married._

Most people were guessing one or two, but it turned out that three was the lie. His boyfriend had found a cat in the bathroom of where he worked, and while it wasn’t _technically_ his, he was the one who took care of it. The cat also refused to leave the bathroom.

I had written down my three statements already by the time Carlos had started calling on people. Nepeta was the first to go, and Carlos had asked that everyone come up and write on the board. Her statements were, _I like cats, I was born in South Korea,_ _I hate Dr. Seuss._ The last one was a lie.

Next it was my turn. I went up to the board and wrote, _I know 4 languages, I grew up in Washington, I live with my dad and sister._

People mostly guessed the first one. When I informed them of their wrongness though, Carlos asked, *What languages do you know? And where did you grow up?*

_Hindi, French, English, ASL. I grew up in India and moved to France when I was five._

Carlos nodded, impressed, before dismissing me back to my seat.

Then it was Dave’s turn.

**Dave’s POV**

I walked up to the board and wrote down three things off the top of my head. _I’m allergic to caramel, I have three brothers, and I once broke my leg when I jumped off of the roof._

The second one was the lie.

“Why did you jump off of a roof?” Carlos asked, signing along.

_My oldest brother dared me to, and I had to prove I wasn’t chicken. I was also a very impressionable 9 year old._

I erased the sentences after letting the class read them and sat down.

The rest of the first half of class was spent playing the game. There were some pretty simple things, such as _I am 5’8”_ when they were really 5’9” or something similar.

Then there was the ridiculous stuff. _I’ve been to the moon, I have a third eye, my grandma is the oldest person alive, I’ve starred in three movies, I’m a mind reader,_ et cetera. The third thing actually turned out to be true.

During the second half of class, Carlos showed us several different experiments with chemicals.

“I know that you need to fill out a lab safety contract before you can do any experiments in the classroom, but there’s nothing that states that I can’t show you some.” He told us just before grabbing several different items and mixing a green liquid with water.

Carlos did a few other things, involving fire, electricity, and mini- explosions. I am still pretty sure that half of the reactions were unintentional. He was explaining what he was doing while he was doing it, but since he was using his hands, he couldn’t sign as he spoke. Rose took up the job and stood at the front of the class, signing, while watching our teacher intently.

The class was so transfixed by what Carlos was doing that no one noticed that the bell had rung for a few seconds. When I looked up to see everyone gathering their things, I turned and plucked John’s sleeve to get his attention. He looked at me and then around at everyone else, the majority of them gathering their things and going out the door and off to their next class.

John went up to Carlos and I followed him, waiting for him so we could walk to our next class together.

*That was really cool!* John said excitedly.

*Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it, John.* Carlos replied, grinning.

*Bye, Carlos!* John said, walking through the door. I followed him, waving.

*So, What’s next?* I asked.

John looked down at his schedule and said, *History, Mr. Nelson. What about you?*

I looked at my own schedule and smiled. *Same here. Shall we?* I asked, offering up my arm.

*We shall.* John answered, grabbing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone get the wtnv reference?


	27. Of Halloween and Broken Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's actually fairly long as far as most of my chapters go, so nice

**Dave’s POV**

After school started, it picked up really quickly. What with the increase in homework and my new job at the library, I barely noticed when it became October, so I was pretty surprised when Rose excitedly told me that Halloween was just a week away.

I looked up from the grilled cheese I was making to say, *Wait, just one week? I still need a costume!* Halloween was a pretty big deal in our family.

“You could go as a vampire.” She suggested.

*No. You suggest it every year, and every year, I tell you no. Why do you keep asking?*

She shrugged and said, “I think you’d make a good vampire.”

I rolled my eyes and asked, *Are you going as a witch again?*

Rose pursed her lips and shook her head. “I’m going as Ursula.”

*Whoa, neat! Do you have everything for it?*

“Almost. I just need some hairspray.”

*Maybe I should do a couple costume with John.* I joked.

“Maybe you should.” Rose replied, smirking.

I looked back down at the sandwich and flipped it over.

*I wonder if he even celebrates Halloween.*

“I’m sure he does in some way. Probably by pranking people.” Rose replied.

I thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

“We should have a sleepover at my house on Halloween!” Rose exclaimed suddenly after a few moments of silence, causing me to drop the sandwich back in the pan. I quickly picked it back up and put it on my plate before sending a glare in Rose’s direction.

She just smiled and shrugged again.

After we had eaten, we went to my room and I hung upside down on my bed while Rose sat in my desk chair. Suddenly I sat up and said, *I should go as a pirate.*

Rose looked at me critically and nodded slowly. “That could work. Do you have anything for it though?”

*I’ve got a puffy shirt, an eyepatch, and pants.*

“Well, I would hope you had pants.” Rose replied.

*You know what I meant.*

“Yes, but it’s funny to see your bitchface.”

I flopped back down and got my phone out to text John.

Me: yo John.

Me: John

Me: Joohhnn

Me: JOHN

Me: jawwnnnn

Egnoodle: yes, Sherlock, what do you want?

Me: do you celebrate Halloween?

Egnoodle: uh. Not really? I mean, we pass out candy, but we’ve never gone trick-or-treating

Me: WHAT? Never?

Egnoodle: not that I can remember, no

Me: you are going this year

Egnoodle: why?

Me: please

Egnoodle: I feel like things will be made very difficult with this tho

Egnoodle: and aren’t we getting too old for this kind of stuff?

Egnoodle: isn’t there an age limit?

Me: nah, not really

Me: c’mon, please

Egnoodle: maybe

Me: I’ll take it

Me: but guess what?

Egnoodle: what?

Me: I love you

Egnoodle: I love you too <3

“What are you smiling for?” Rose asked.

I sat up to answer. *I was texting John.*

“Ah. I see.”

*He said he’s never been trick-or-treating before and he might come with us.*

“I hope he does. It’d be fun.”

*You look great, John.*

*I look ridiculous. And so do you. We all look silly. This is a silly holiday.* John answered, adjusting his hat. He had agreed to go with us.

The group was comprised of Me, John, Rose, Kanaya, Aradia, Nepeta, and Terezi. Jade, Feferi, Sollux, and Karkat were going to meet up with us at Rose’s house at 830.

We all walked around the neighborhood, going to house with the lights on, but there weren’t many. We ended up going in early, partially because almost no one was passing out candy, partially because Kanaya’s leg started to hurt and John’s breathing was getting labored.

When we got to Rose’s house, John and Kanaya both immediately went to flop down on the couch. The rest of us sat down around them and Kanaya ended up in Rose’s lap, while I was on the floor in front of John.

Aradia flipped through the channels until they found one playing scary movies and put on the subtitles for John.

We watched the shitty 80’s horror movies until the other four arrived. When the doorbell rang, everyone (except John) jumped. Rose stood to get it.

After everyone came inside, we turned off the TV and headed downstairs to the basement.

The rest of the night was spent telling scary stories and playing silly party games like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare.

Spin the Bottle got pretty interesting. Rose went first and it landed on Karkat.

The two looked at each other like, _might as well, not like it means anything,_ and pecked each other real quick. Karkat spun next and the bottle landed on John. I felt that it was pretty awkward, considering John’s former crush on Karkat.

He then looked down at the bottle for a moment and spun it just right so that it landed on me. He looked up at me and smiled innocently.

**John’s POV**

I grabbed the sides of Dave’s face, gently, and kissed him briefly. He took his turn and kissed Terezi. Terezi spun and the bottle landed on none other than Nepeta A. Leijon.

 Nepeta stared first at the bottle, wide-eyed, then to Terezi, who was saying something. Probably asking who it had landed on. I saw Karkat answer, with an amused look on his face.

Terezi turned to her right and kissed Nepeta firmly, and quite accurately for someone who couldn’t see. I noted that the kiss lingered just a bit longer than what was entirely necessary on both ends. It took Nepeta a moment to tune back in and take her turn, spinning and landing on Aradia.

The game seemed less interesting after that. From Aradia, it went to Sollux, then from Sollux to Karkat, Karkat to Kanaya, Kanaya to Nepeta, Nepeta to Jade, Jade to Rose, and Rose to Feferi. After that last one, we decided to change it to Truth or Dare for a while.

The game actually ended being pretty mild and tame. Other than when Terezi dared Dave to jump off of the roof.

We didn’t end up going to bed until after 2 in the morning. We were all spread out over the basement, with the couples cuddling and Nepeta, Terezi, and Aradia, having a cuddle pile by the couch. Dave and I were in the corner furthest from the stairs.

 I fell asleep roughly an hour after the lights went out, and had a peaceful sleep. I was shaken awake by Dave at around 9 am. He was grinning when I opened my eyes and I noticed that he left his shades off.

*What’s up?* I asked, yawning.

He handed me my glasses before replying, *We’re going out to the park, come on.*

*But it’s so early.* I complained, even though I was getting up and gathering my things.

*Yeah, but you’re still coming.* Dave replied. *Right?*

*I’m coming, don’t worry.* I answered, looking for my shirt.

I turned around and began to ask, *Dave, have you-* when he threw the shirt at me, and it landed on my face. “Thanks.” I said.

After I got dressed, all of us –sans Karkat, who got picked up earlier –went out to the park.

We stayed out for a few hours and came back to Rose’s house for lunch. After eating, Feferi, Sollux, Aradia, and Terezi got picked up by Meenah.

The six of us remaining –Rose, Jade, Dave, Kanaya, Nepeta, and me –watched movies for the rest of our time together.

Nepeta got picked up halfway through the first movie, and Kanaya got picked up when it ended. Jade and I got picked up a few minutes after that by my dad, while Roxy got out of the car and passed us on her way inside.

Jake was in the car, and we dropped the two of them off before heading to the grocery store. It was after 430 by the time we got home.

When we walked through the door, Jane was running downstairs. When she saw that it was us, she threw up her arms and said something. It looked like, ‘Finally!’

After getting all of the groceries in, I went upstairs and took my binder off. I put on my pajamas and went back downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen cooking and Jane was on the couch doing homework. I sat next to Jane and grabbed a book from under the table, opened it to a random page and started reading it without looking at the title.

After a few lines, I flipped it back to the cover to look at the title to see that it was Fifty Shades of Gray.

I tossed it to the other side of the living room, horrified. Jane looked over at me with a look of confusion. I pointed at the book to answer her unasked question. She got up to look at it and dropped it almost at once and turned back to me with a look of pure, undisguised disgust on her face.

We both went into the kitchen to ask Dad about it, because if it wasn’t mine and it wasn’t hers then it had to be his. Jane tapped Dad on the shoulder and he turned around. I asked him, *Dad, why is there a copy of Fifty Shades of Gray in the house?*

He looked confused for a moment and then a look of recognition crossed his face. *One of my co-workers lent it to me on Friday. I don’t why he thought that I would enjoy it, but I took it anyway. I’ll give it back tomorrow and tell him that it didn’t seem like my kind of book.*

Jane and I nodded together and headed back into the living room, Jane resuming her homework while I chose another book from under the table, taking care to check the title this time. Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone.

The two of us sat in silence (I’m assuming we did, anyway) until we were called for dinner. Dad had made lasagna.

After eating and cleaning up, Jane went to take a shower and I brushed my teeth before getting into bed and under the covers. I fell asleep without noticing.

The dream that I had that night wasn’t a dream that I had had before.

I saw several flashing images of my friends and family, dead, dying, bleeding, screaming, in pain. I felt my throat hurting and something solid moving under my knuckles. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was breathing heavily and that my cheeks were wet. I went to touch them but stopped when I felt pain in my left hand. I looked at the wall and noticed in the dark that there was a hole in it.

I looked down at my hand and tried to move my fingers, but found that I couldn’t without it hurting. I felt my knuckles with my other hand and winced. It was probably broken.

**Jane’s POV**

I was awoken by yelling and a loud thump from the room next to me. John’s room. He probably had another nightmare. It was nearly 4 in the morning. I got up and went to his room, opened the door, and turned on the light. He looked up at me, squinting and holding his hand.

“I think it might be broken.” He said in a scratchy voice. I nodded and went to wake up Dad so that we could go to the hospital.

We were ready to go by 420.

By the time we got to the ER, It was 440. We were waiting in there for an hour before John was called back. We left at about 630, and John had a splint on his hand. We were told to come back on Wednesday, so that they would be certain if it was broken or not.

“Jane, I have to go in to work, can you stay here with John today?” Dad asked.

“Sure, Dad. Should I call the school so they know we aren’t coming in?” I asked.

“No, I’ll give you a note for tomorrow.” He ruffled me and John’s hair before rushing out of the door. I turned to John who was looking down at his phone and typing slowly with his right hand.

He looked up at me when he was done. “You’re not going to school?” he asked, his voice still a bit scratchy.

I shook my head. *Dad asked me to stay here with you since he had to work.*

John nodded in understanding.

*Was it another nightmare?* I asked after a few seconds of silence. He nodded slowly. *Do you want to talk to me about it?* He shook his head this time. *Alright. Let me know if you do though, okay?*

“Okay.”


	28. Of Libraries and Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the end, the nerds are passing dave's phone back and forth, italics are john, regular is dave.

**Dave’s POV**

I went to John’s house after school that day to check in on him. (I would’ve skipped school to make sure that he was okay, but he managed to convince me not to.) I couldn’t stay long, however, because I had to get to work.

Working at a library didn’t sound very interesting at first. Shelve books, help pushy people, issue library cards, etc. but it turned out to be more enjoyable than I had initially believed it to be. Not many people came in, and most of them were college kids who didn’t want to be disturbed.

I had made a few friends, too. There was Ella, who had been there for years, and her date mate Sasha. Nico, a mute college student, who came in nearly every day, and Zara, another coworker, who brought in her girlfriend, Lily, sometimes.

Those five were really the only people that I communicated with during work.

“You’re late!” Zara sang, stacking books in the biography section.

I waved at her with one hand while I got out my phone with the other.

‘I was checking in on my boyfriend.’ I typed.

“Ah, of course. This infamous boyfriend we all keep hearing about.” She replied.

‘Oh shut it, will you?’

“Ah ah ah, looks like someone needs to learn his manners.”

‘Any time now.’

Zara stuck out her tongue at me before asking, “Why were you checking in on him? Is he sick or something?”

‘Nah, he broke his hand.’ I answered.

“How?” she asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

‘He punched a hole in his wall.’

“That’s… a bit aggressive, isn’t it? And worrying.” Zara replied, looking alarmed.

‘He was asleep. And having a nightmare. It’s not the first time this has happened.’

“You mean to tell me that he’s repeatedly broken his hand by punching holes in the wall in his sleep? You’d think by know they’d know to move his bed away from the wall.” She said, moving on to the nonfiction section.

‘Well, this is the first time that he’s broken his hand. Or punched an actual hole in the wall. But I meant he punches the wall when he has nightmares. But he broke his left hand and he’s left-handed. He also needs that hand to sign properly.’ I explained. She read over the words and looked back up at me, once again confused.

“Why would he need to sign?”

‘I never did mention that he’s deaf, did I?’

“Nope.”

Just then, Ella interrupted our conversation by squawking that Zara was speaking too loudly, and that she could hear her from six shelves over.

“Sorry El.” Zara said apologetically.

Ella patted her on the side of the head and walked away.

“Don’t you have a job to be doing?” Zara said once Ella was out of sight. “Stop interrupting mine! Go work!” she waved me off and I backed up to go to the front desk. I greeted the woman sitting in the other chair and she nodded back at me.

I sat there for about an hour, mostly just spinning in the chair and dicking around on the computer.

At 330, Nico came in, the same exact time he came in every other day. I held out my fist and he bumped it on his way to the back.

He came back to the front at 5, also the same time as every other day, but this time, he was with a blond guy. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, but smiled.

Well, as long as the kid was happy.

At 530 the library closed and I walked back to John’s house to see how he was doing.

Jane answered the door.

“He’s asleep right now, but you can come in if you want.” She said.

*Well hello to you too.*

She smiled a little and shook her head, closing the door behind me.

We sat on the couch and were watching a movie when Dadbert came in. He didn’t look surprised to see me. After the movie had ended, John came downstairs, rubbing his eyes with his right hand while his left hand was curled up near his chest.

When he hit the bottom step, he looked up and saw everyone staring at him, so he just looked around and waved awkwardly. That nerd.

*Hey sleepy head.* I said.

“Hey. Don’t you have work?” He asked.

*The library closed over an hour ago.*

“Already?”

I nodded in response.

“Oh.” John whispered quietly.

*How’s your hand?*

“Throbbing.”

*Ouch.*

I stayed for dinner, which was just leftovers, but it still tasted good. I checked in with Dadbert and Bro to make sure that it was okay that I spent the night, but neither of them really cared. John and I practically lived together at this point anyway.

John and I laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, the lights off. I listened to his breathing, which was slowing down and then speeding up again as he dozed off and woke up again.

I turned onto my stomach and looked at him. He looked back with his eyes half closed and smiled softly. I leaned down and pecked his lips gently. He looked up at me with wide eyes as I pulled away before pulling me back down and kissing me more deeply.

**John’s POV**

Dave shifted so that he was above me rather than at my side, with his hands on either side of my head. He pulled away after a few seconds and I made a noise in protest. He started kissing and nipping at my neck and I could feel him smiling when I let out a gasp. He made his way down to my shoulder before going down and kissing his way up my stomach, tracing his hands along my sides.

It felt good. When he got close to my chest, however, I sat up abruptly and crossed my arms over it.

“Let’s not do this anymore.” I said quietly.

*Okay. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.* He said, sitting in front of me.

“No, it wasn’t you. Believe me, it wasn’t you. It’s just. Well. You know.” I said, gesturing to my chest and shrugging.

*It’s fine. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to.* He told me.

“It’s not that I don’t want to! I just feel like I wouldn’t be able to-” I waved my right hand through the air, “Satisfy you? I don’t know.” I looked down and hunched my shoulders in, trying to become smaller. “And every part of my brain is screaming at me about how I’m not really a guy, and how a real man wouldn’t break his hand so easily or be so weak and small in general. I really don’t think sex would help, it would just reinforce that my body isn’t right, y’know?”

He lifted up my chin, so I would be able to see him. *John, babe, you are probably one of the most amazing guys that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You are funny and sweet and so much stronger than you think. I love you so much. And it’s fine. It really is. You aren’t obligated to do anything. We can wait until you’re comfortable, or we don’t have to do anything at all. It’s up to you.*

I nodded, still feeling a bit guilty despite the talk Dave had given me. He cupped my face and tapped out _I love you_ on my left cheek.

“I love you too, Dave.” He kissed me all over my face then. My cheeks, my nose, my forehead and on my eyelids, and a final peck on my lips. After that, he flopped down and dragged me with him, holding me against him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, positioning my left hand so it lay on his chest, and buried my face in his side, the position comfortable and familiar.

I breathed in and out slowly, but I wasn’t tired anymore. Not after the nap I had earlier and what had just happened with Dave.

I tapped him to see if he was still awake and he felt around for something. Then the glow of his phone lit up his face as he typed something.

‘What’s up?’

‘ _I’m bored._ ’

‘What do you wanna do then?’

‘ _Talk._ ’

‘What about?’

‘ _Anything, really._ ’

Dave thought for a minute before typing again.

‘When’d you go deaf? Like, completely.’

‘ _It was sometime last year, when I was still home schooled. I just thought my hearing aids had died, but no._ ’

‘Oh man, that sucks.’

‘ _Yeah. I’ve gotten used to it tho._ ’

‘Do you remember the last words you heard?’

‘ _No, but it was probably Jane. Do you remember the last words you spoke?_ ’

‘It was something about Canada and dicks.’

We talked for a while longer, until we started getting tired.

‘ _Goodnight Dave. Love you._ ’

‘Love you too John. Night.’


	29. Of Oversleeping and Slick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting yesterday! I got home on the late bus and then fell asleep. I'll just post two chapters today. And there is homophobic language, so fair warning for that.

**John's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, Dave was still curled up under the covers. There was light streaming through the window and I looked at the clock and saw that it was past 840.

I closed my eyes for a second before they shot back open. I shook Dave awake and jumped up, getting dressed and almost grabbing my backpack with my left hand before seeing the splint on it and switching to my right.

I threw one of my shirts at Dave, who pulled it on, while I searched for a jacket in the mess on my floor. When I finally found one (which was nice and big to hide that I wasn't wearing my binder) I walked out behind Dave, and we hurried to the school.

We ended up getting there at about 9, just in time for the end of 2nd block, which was Carlos's class.

*John, Dave, where have you been?* he asked when we walked in.

Dave answered. *Overslept.*

*I see. Where were you yesterday, John?* he asked, turning to me specifically.

I held up my left hand, showing off the splint. Carlos nodded in understanding and allowed us to sit down.

*Were you guys up all night having sex or something?* Rose asked, smiling.

"Almost." I answered.

She raised an eyebrow.

"We were up all night talking. But we were in the same bed while we were." I said, rather than explaining the actual almost.

Rose laughed and looked down at the table, just as everyone else started gathering their things, so I assumed that the bell had rung.

I got up and made my way to the door, following Rose and being tailed by Karkat and Dave, who were arguing over how to say the word 'orange'.

Well, it was what they were arguing about before we got up. But knowing the two them the way I did, they were probably still on that topic.

Dave and I made our way to Mr. Nelson's class, meeting up with Jade, who was also on her way to his class.

Mr. Nelson was a bit odd. He was very serious, but not at all strict, and he didn't understand a lot of pop culture references. He reminded people of a puppy.

He turned to write up on the board, page 193 of the textbook, questions 1-4. Everyone seemed to groan, but I didn't mind. Usually, when he assigned textbook work, I finished early and could do my own thing. Although, I supposed that it'd go slower due to my broken hand.

Roughly 20 minutes into class, something hit me in the back of my head, reminding me of my first day at that school.

I turned to see who was sitting behind me, but everyone seemed pretty focused on their work. Except for one person.

**Dave's POV**

I heard whispering from my left. It wouldn't have bothered me, except for the words being used. I looked over and saw Slick looking at John, his mouth moving quickly.

Since when was Slick in this class? I listened to him more closely and with each word I got angrier. Luckily, Mr. Nelson took care of him before I did.

"Excuse me." Mr. Nelson said, standing next to the desk that Slick was sitting in.

Slick turned to look at him with a sneer on his face. "What d'you want?"

"I would like to know who you are, why you are in my classroom, and why you are whispering slurs to an obviously deaf student."

"Oh, shove off. This whole place is just a school full of faggots, and you're one of 'em. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you." Slick replied.

At this point I think the whole class (other than John) was listening in rather than working, and at least half of us (including our teacher) were ready to attack Slick.

"If you don't leave my classroom in the next ten seconds, I will call security to remove you." Mr. Nelson said, immediately beginning his count down.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Wouldn't wanna get AIDS or something from all these fags." Slick answered, getting up and leaving.

Mr. Nelson took a moment to compose himself and told the class, "Alright everyone, get back to work." He made his way back to his desk, and sat, with an angry look on his face, and not saying another word for the rest of class.

As we were leaving to go to lunch, John asked, "What's up with Mr. Nelson? He looks pissed."

*Slick. He was in here, being a dick, whispering shit to you. The usual.* I answered, still pissed off myself.

"Oh. He clearly doesn't know what deaf means, I'm assuming." John replied.

I tried to smile, but it felt strained. *Yeah.* I was going to get that son of a bitch.


	30. Of Of Dumb Ideas and Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things: another warning for homophobic language, John doesn't have a POV this chapter, and someone gets stabbed

******Dave’s POV**

I was still so upset by the end of the day that I had almost forgotten to go to work, but luckily, halfway home, I remembered and ran the opposite way to the library, chanting ‘shit, shit, shit’ over and over again in my head.

I burst through the doors right on time and Zara jumped from where she was sitting at the desk.

“Oh, Dave, it’s you. Hey, can it be your turn to stack books today, I’m really tired.”

I nodded, still panting heavily and went over to the book cart.

“Thanks! I’ll do it for you one day next week.”

I nodded to her again and pushed the cart over to the nonfiction section and began shelving books.

I looked up at the clock around 430. Where was Nico? Did he come in? Did I not notice him? I walked over to his usual table in the back and saw him sleeping, leaning on the blond guy he had left with the day before.

Said blond guy looked up at me as I approached and he waved. I waved back and pointed at Nico, raising an eyebrow.

“We had a test in one of our classes today. He was up late, cramming.”

I nodded in understanding.

“I’m Will, by the way. And you are?” he asked.

I picked up one of the pencils on the table and wrote in the corner of a piece of paper, ‘Dave. I can’t speak, so I hope you’ll excuse me writing on your paper.’

Will read it and looked up. “Oh, It’s fine, I just didn’t realize.”

‘Alright. Well, I gotta get back to work. See you, Will.’

“Bye, Dave.”

I walked away and nodded in approval. Nico picked a good one.

I walked home later that evening as the sun was starting to set. As I walked past the park, however, I saw Slick and his buddies trashing it.

I picked up a rock from the sidewalk and threw it over at them. Was that a stupid idea? Absolutely. Did I care? Not at all.

The four of them all looked around for whoever had thrown the rock for a few minutes before they spotted me. I tossed my backpack over to the side of the building next to me and walked over to them.

“Hey look, it’s the silent freak! What should we do to him this time, boys? I mean, now that he ain’t got no teachers around to save his pathetic ass this time.” Slick said.

I stood there, letting him monologue for a few seconds, while his ‘followers’ gave him their undivided attention, before swinging as hard as I could at his nose. He went down and the other three were stunned.

I took that chance to run at Boxcars, who was really the biggest threat. Deuce ran away, not wanting to get involved, and Droog stood off to the side, not caring.

Unfortunately, Slick didn’t stay down for as long as I’d hoped, and while I was fighting with Boxcars, he came from behind me and wrapped an arm around my neck.

“You really wanna die, don’t ya, Strider? Don’t you remember the last time you tried to fight us? Didn’t go down so great, now did it? Now, you listen here you little fag. I’ll give ya three seconds to run to your mommy and daddy after I let you go. But if you’re still here after that, I’m gonna gut you. Ya hear?”

I nodded as much as I could with him cutting off my air supply.

“Good.” Slick let me go and I gasped for breath while rubbing my neck.

“One…” Slick started counting.

“Two…” I straightened up.

“Thr-” He didn’t get to finish before I had punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and I took the opportunity to grab his head and knee him in the face. If he wanted to play dirty, then so would I.

“Fuck!” Slick shouted. “Box, what’re doin’ ya oaf, grab him!”

I ducked as Boxcars tried to grab me and ran behind him, jumping up and latching onto his neck, which was not easy, seeing as he was over 6-and-a-half feet tall.

He turned from side to side, but I just latched on with my legs, too. When he stopped moving, I climbed up to sit on his shoulders and gave him a double wet-willy.

“Ah! What the hell?” He yelled, reaching back and hitting me square in the face. I heard my shades snap, felt my nose start to bleed, and fell off and to the ground all in the same second.

I landed on my back with a rush of air whooshing out of my lungs. I stood as soon as I could and Boxcars punched me in the face again. I knew I’d have a black eye tomorrow, and I’d be lucky if my nose wasn’t broken.

Boxcars stepped back and let Slick step forward, who pulled out a knife as he did.

“You never learn, do ya?” Slick said.

I shrugged as he approached and thought over my options. If I ran, I’d look like a coward. If I attacked, I’d be overpowered. If I did nothing, I’d get stabbed. No matter what I did, I lost.

As Slick thrust his arm forward, I moved just enough so that the knife got lodged into my arm instead of in my stomach. It still hurt like a bitch, but it was definitely less deadly.

Instead of sticking around and getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter, I did the smart thing and ran. I grabbed my backpack with my left arm, the one that didn’t have a knife lodged into it, and let my leftover adrenaline support me until I could reach my apartment.

‘Why do we have to live on the goddamn top floor? What the hell was this supposed to accomplish? Why is it always the top fucking floor with Bro?’ I thought as I ran up the stairs to our apartment. I fumbled with the key around my neck

“Hey Lil Man, what’s u- holy shit, you have a knife in your arm!” Bro said as I opened the door.

My last thought before passing out in the hall was ‘No shit.’

**Dirk’s POV**

“Dirk, come on, we’ve gotta get Dave to a hospital!” Bro yelled from the living room.

I ran into the room, panicked, and asked, “What, why, what happened?”

“He got into a fight or something, and he’s got a knife in his arm. Hurry up, get a jacket and some shoes.”  
 Bro said, wrapping a blanket around Dave and holding the knife so that it wouldn’t wobble and make the wound worse.

We rushed downstairs to the car and I saw four people arguing a little ways away, but I was too worried to pay them much attention.

On the way to the E.R., I texted John, Rose, and Roxy, feeling like they should be the first ones to know.

After arriving, Dave was taken back almost at once. The doctor removed the knife and began cleaning it with some sort of disinfectant before she applied stitches.

Once she was done she stepped back, removed her gloves and mask, and turned to us.

“Do either of you know who did this?”

I shook my head as Bro said, “No. He passed out almost right as he came in the door. Is he going to be okay?”

The doctor’s expression softened just a bit at our worried expressions. “Yes, he should be fine. And may I ask your relationship to him?”

“We’re his brothers.” I spoke up.

“And what about your parents?”

“They died a while back. I take care of the two of them right now.” Bro answered.

“I see. Then I’ll need to speak with you more about his medical history and your insurance.”

“What should I do?” I asked.

“Just sit in the waiting room for the others.” Bro said. I nodded and went to find a seat near the door.

Me: We’re at the ER,  doc said he’s gonna be okay

by any other name: do you know what happened yet???

Me: no, not yet, he’s still unconscious. But I think he got in a fight. His nose was pretty busted up, and he’s starting to get a black eye.

Fucking CATS: who the hell would he  get in a fight with that’d stab him?

by any other name: It’s possible that he was mugged.

John: I don’t think that’s it

Fucking CATS: what makes ya say that, windsock?

Me: yeah, what do you know that you aren’t telling us?

John: You guys know Jack Noir? I know you do, Rose, but what about you, Dirk, Roxy?

Fucking CATS: no, who’s that?

Me: Yeah, I know that guy. He’s an ass, and he lives in the building down the street from us. Are you saying that he did this?

John: He’s this shit head in our grade. He was in our class earlier, and apparently he was saying a lot of stuff. And all I’m saying is that I wouldn’t rule it out as a possibility.

Me: okay. I’ll ask Dave after he wakes up

by any other name: Alright. Roxy and I are headed there now.

John: so am I

Me: alright, see you guys when you get here. I’m right by the door.

I clicked off my phone’s screen and slipped it into my pocket, sighing deeply.

“Something wrong?”

I jumped at the sudden voice. “Jesus Christ.”

“No, I’m afraid not. What’s wrong?” I looked over at the middle-aged woman who sat beside me.

“My little brother just got stabbed.”

“Yes, I do think that’s pretty bad.” She agreed.

“What’re you here for?” I asked.

She gestured at her arm, which I now noticed was bent at an awkward angle, and I winced.

“Ouch. How’d you do that?”

“I fell down the stairs. It’s lucky that I’m not any older, or it would’ve been pretty nasty.”

I nodded silently.

“Well, I hope your brother’s okay.” She said, and walked off.

‘Me too, mystery lady.’ I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the chair.


	31. Of Visits and Snoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I'm not very good at this whole 'updating every day' thing, even though, literally every chapter is already written. Sorry bout that I guess. Anyway, we're getting close to the end, which is kinda exciting, I guess. Enjoy this chapter!

**John’s POV**

I walked into the E.R. with Dad and Jane and began looking for Dirk, who was asleep in a chair next to the door. The three of us sat by him, not wanting to wake him up, and waited for Rose and Roxy to arrive.

We didn’t have to wait very long, and once Roxy spotted Dirk, she walked over to him and kicked him in the shin. He jumped and his shades slipped down his nose. He fixed them and said something to her, angrily.

The two of them talked for a few minutes, but I only made out a word or two from lip reading.

Dirk then looked over to Jane, Dad, and me, and asked, *When did you guys get here?*

“Just a few minutes ago.” I told him.

*Have you seen Bro at all?*

I shook my head and saw the others doing the same out of the corner of my eye.

Right then, Bro came back out with a woman who I assumed was the doctor. She looked a bit surprised at seeing all of us, and said something about either family or Stan Lee. I assumed it probably wasn’t Stan Lee, but just to be sure, I looked to Jane and asked, “What did she say?”

*She was asking if we were Dave’s family.* So, not Stan Lee.

The doctor looked between us in confusion and said something else. Jane replied and then said to me, *She wanted to know why you asked me what she said.*

I nodded. It wasn’t unusual for people to be confused.

I let the others explain how we were all connected to Dave. I didn’t know if I would be allowed to see him or not, since I wasn’t technically family, and I didn’t know how strict the rules about visiting were at that particular hospital.

After everyone was done talking, Jane turned back to me to explain everything. She said that Dave was still asleep, but when he woke up we could visit him, but no more than two or three at a time. The seven of us sat in the waiting room, talking and waiting for Dave to wake up.

I dozed off a few times, but Jane woke me up when I did. Finally, I decided that I was too tired and I got up to go take my binder off so I could sleep.

I came back and plopped down in the chair, curling up and closing my eyes.

It felt like hardly any time had passed at all when I was shaken awake by Jane. *It’s our turn to visit Dave.*

I nodded as I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I got up and followed Jane to the back where Dave was, my arms crossed around my chest.

The first thing that I noticed when we walked into the room was that Dave didn’t have his shades on. The second thing I noticed was that he had a black eye.

“Oh my god, what happened?” I asked, rushing to him.

*I may or may not have decided to confront Slick and the crew after work.* He said, looking sheepish.

“Why? Was this about what happened in Mr. Nelson’s class?”

*Perhaps.*

“Jesus Christ, Dave, why did you think that was a good idea?”

*I was angry. And at least I know now that it was dumb. Right?*

I scoffed. “That’s the understatement of the year.”

*Sorry. I’ll try not to do anything that stupid again, but I promise nothing. Although, it will be made easier by the fact that Slick will probably be going to jail.*

“What, why? What did he do?” I asked, once again worried.

*He tried to gut me. Only got my arm. Still hurts like hell.* Dave answered.

“That mother f-” I began, but I was cut off when Jane smacked me in the head.

*Language, young man.*

I rubbed my head with my good hand and made a face at her.

“Yeah, but back on the subject of Slick trying to kill you. He’s definitely going to jail?”

*Juvy, technically, and it’s not certain yet, but it is pretty likely. Besides, it’s not like this is the first time he’s almost killed me.*

I paused for a moment. “What?”

*Bad timing. Very bad timing.*

“Yeah, no kidding. When did he try to kill you before?”

*I’d much rather not discuss it right now, as I am still recovering from his most recent attempt to murder me.*

I softened then, and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Alright. But I’m bringing it up again when you’ve recovered.”

Dave smiled gently. *Of course.*

“You know, this kind of reminds me of the time I got shot.” I said absentmindedly.

Then it was Dave’s turn to say *What?*

“I-”

*When did you get shot? What happened?*

“It’s a long story…” I trailed off.

*Not really.* Jane said. *Someone tied to mug you, didn’t realize you were deaf, then shot you in the shoulder. Do you want to show him the scar?*

I sighed and rolled my eyes before pulling down my collar to reveal my left shoulder, with a small circle of discolored skin, slightly darker than my natural brown. Dave leaned forward then back.

I let go of my collar and yawned.

*You guys should go home and get some rest. It’s late and you look exhausted.* Dave said

“What, no I’m not, that is ridiculous, you _wound_ me.” I said, yawning immediately after.

*Sure. I believe you.*

“Okay, That’s not fair, I just woke up from a nap.”

*Sure you did.*

*He did, actually. I had to endure his snoring.* Jane said.

“I didn’t know I snored.” I said.

*You have for that past year and a half, John.* she told me.

“How am I supposed to know that, I’ve been deaf for the past year and a half!”

*Oh yeah.*

The three of us sat around and talked for a little while longer before Dad came in to get me and Jane. I kissed Dave on the forehead again and waved. He waved back and I followed Dad and Jane out to the car. I fell asleep within the first few minutes of driving and the last thing that I remember thinking is that I wanted Slick to get what he deserved.


	32. Of Court and Getting Fired

**Dave’s POV**

The next few weeks went by in a sort of blur. The pain meds didn’t help. There was a court trial for Slick the week before Thanksgiving. He was charged with second-degree murder and got a ten year sentence, which he’d begin in Juvy before being transferred to the state prison to finish it out.

I flopped onto my bed once we got home from the trial and pulled out my phone to text John, even though we had seen each other only 30 minutes before.

Me: hey

John <3: hello hummingbird

Me: you fuckin nerd

John <3: you now it

John <3: know*

Me: haha

John <3: (ง'̀-'́)ง

Me: you are so small tho. How will you reach me?

John <3: I’ll do it. I will hit you with my cast. It is hard and it will hurt

Me: I’m so terrified

Me: hey, babe?

John <3: yeah?

Me: what’re you guys doing for thanksgiving?

John <3: nothing

Me: really?

John <3: yeah, why?

Me: idk, I was just wondering. So you don’t celebrate it?

John <3: no

John <3: did you forget that it’s a holiday only celebrated in america? And that while, technically I’m an american, I grew up in India? And even tho I was born here, I’ve spent the majority of my life in other countries. And both of my parents were born in different countries. No one in my family celebrates thanksgiving. Except, maybe my uncle Joe, but he’s the only one who was even born in america.

Me: well damn. Alright, Mr. International

John <3: shhh

Me: I love you

John <3: I love you too, Dave

Me: :D

John <3: now who’s the nerd?

Me: still you.

Me: should I get some new shades?

John <3: Only if you don’t feel like letting people see your eyes. Or if they’re too light sensitive now. But personally, I love your eyes. They’re beautiful.

Me: no shades it is then

John <3: really? You’re not gonna wear them all the time now?

Me: nope. It’s gonna be weird, but I’ve gotten used to it a lil bit over the few weeks they’ve been broken. Then again, I haven’t been in public too much, other than court.

John <3: alright. Good for you, then

Me: hell yeah. Hey, love, I’m tired as shit, so I’m gonna sleep, k?

John <3: alright. Get your sleep sunshine. I love you.

Me: I love you too. I’ll text you when I wake up

John <3: there’s a good chance that I’ll be here.

I put my phone down and took off my court clothes before curling up under the covers and going to sleep.

**John’s POV**

I turned off my phone and rolled over. It had been a crazy few weeks. My boyfriend got stabbed, then there was the whole court thing, and now Slick was being locked up. That was a good thing.

I fell asleep with my mind full, but my sleep was dreamless. I woke up at about 5 in the morning and decided that it was an acceptable time for me to go downstairs and get something to eat. When I got to the kitchen though, I saw Dad slumped over the table. I walked closer and saw that he was asleep.

I shook his shoulder to wake him up. He jumped and looked over at me before he smiled.

*John, what are you doing up so late?* He asked.

“Dad, it’s five a.m. You must have fallen asleep down here by accident.”

Dad sat up and rubbed his face. *John, I need to tell you something. Will you sit down?*

I did, worried. “What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath and told me, *Son, at work, they’ve…* he paused, looking like he didn’t want to tell me before he started signing again, *they’ve let me go.*

“What? Why?”

*They told me that it was a tough decision, but they just didn’t have the money to pay me anymore. Whether that was the true reason or just an excuse, I don’t know, but what it comes down to is that I don’t have a job anymore. And we may need to take some money out of your top surgery stash. At least until I can get another job, but I don’t know how long that will take.*

“Oh. Well, that’s okay. Us being able to buy groceries and pay the bills is more important than that. I’ll be fine.” I said, but I was a bit troubled by it.

He brought me in for a hug and squeezed me. When he let me go, I sat back in my chair and smiled. “And besides, Jane and I already get free lunch at school, so you don’t have to worry too much about us eating.”

*Yes. Well, I’m sure I could find a job at a local bakery.* Dad reasoned.

“Yeah. You’re a pretty good baker. But you should go upstairs and get some sleep. Jane and I will be fine to get to school today.” I said.

*Okay. I love you, son. And I am so proud of you.*

“I love you too, Dad.”


	33. Of Periods and Sleepy Time

**John’s POV**

About a month and a half, or maybe two months, after Dad had gotten fired, I got my first period.

I woke up, covered in blood with my abdomen in pain. At first, I was scared. Who wouldn’t be? Then, as I woke up more completely, I realized what it was. I took a shower then went to Jane.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. After a few minutes I opened the door slowly, seeing that she was still asleep. I poked her until she woke up.

*John, what’s wrong?* She asked.

*I’m bleeding.* I told her.

*Then can’t you just get a band- aid?*

*No, I mean, that monthly thing that happens.*

*Your period started?*

*Yeah. It felt weird saying it.* I said, shrugging.

*Don’t. It’s normal. Come here.* Jane replied, standing and motioning for me to follow. She opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out a pack of pads and handed them to me. *Put these in your underwear. Change them every few hours. Drink plenty of water, chocolate can help with cramps, and you shouldn’t wear your binder until it’s over.*

I set them down. *Noted. Thank you.*

*What are big sisters for?*

I gave her a hug then went to finish getting ready for the day.

I was uncomfortable for a number of reasons that day. I couldn’t wear my binder, so I wore a big jacket, which made it stuffy, and then there were the cramps, which weren’t too bad, but I wasn’t used to them, and then, just the sheer amount of blood that there was.

I guess my discomfort must have shown on my face at some point, because Dave asked, during lunch, *Hey babe, are you okay? You keep making these faces and shifting around in your chair.*

I nodded. *I’m fine. And it’s not really something that I can do much about.*

He looked over at me, still obviously concerned, his emotions so much more obvious now that half his face wasn’t taken over by his shades.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze, shooting a smile at him as I did. The crease between his eyebrows lessened and I kissed his cheek before leaning on his shoulder.

It took a few months for everything to regulate and for me to get used to it, but it did happen eventually.

Within that time, Dad had found a job at a local bakery (thank God too, or we would’ve been homeless), Terezi and Nepeta had started dating (finally), Jane graduated, and the Lalondes were having a party to celebrate it.

After the party ended, Jane stayed to spend the night with Roxy, Rose left to hang out with Jade and Aradia, Dirk and Jake went apartment hunting, and Dave and I went back to his apartment.

**Dave’s POV**

The night of the graduation party was pretty fun. John and I watched movies, and played some board games. Bro joined in for a little while until he had to go for some sort of appointment (although it was probably made up judging by the face he had made at us when he left).

We were snuggled together on my bed and I heard him letting out gentle snores as I began to fall asleep myself.

About half-way to dreamland, however, the phone rang. I jolted and John shifted in his sleep before settling back down again. I got up to see who was calling. The caller ID said Jane.

I went back to my room and got my phone out to text her.

Me: Hey, what’s up? Why are you calling?

Janey Laney: is john there???

Me: yeah

Me: he’s sleeping

Me: why, is something wrong?

Janey Laney: yeah, everything’s fine, I just needed to ask him something

Janey Laney: I got worried when he wasn’t answering my texts

Me: I s2g jane, you are a mother hen

Janey Laney: what? No I’m not! Not at all!!!

Me: sure

Me: you keep telling yourself hat

Me: that* fuck

Janey Laney: language

Me: ur not my mom

Janey Laney: I thought I was the ‘mother hen’ dave

Me: yeah, but I didn’t say you were MY mother hen

Me: just A mother hen

Me: there’s a difference

Janey Laney: shut up

Me: now is that any way to treat you son?

Janey Laney: make up your mind!!! Am I your mother or not?

Me: not

Me: definitely not

Janey Laney: wow ok rude

Me: heh

Me: but I was on my way to sleep when you called

Me: I’d like to get back to that

Janey Laney: okay

Janey Laney: night ya goof

Me: night

I clicked off my screen and laid back down on my bed, curled up so that John was in my arms, and despite that he had grown so much since we met, he still fit perfectly.

I breathed in his scent of oranges, letting that and his breathing lull me into sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, John was gone. I looked around, wondering where he went before getting up and going into the kitchen, stretching as I went.

I found John in there when I went to look for pancake mix, and also found that John had already made some.

We were sitting in the living room, eating peacefully, when the phone rang. Bro was there this time, so he answered it.

“Hey, Jane, calm down, breathe, what’s wrong?” Bro said to the other person on the line- presumably Jane.

“He’s sitting right here. Hold on, I’m gonna put you on speaker real quick.” He pressed the button on the phone. “Now, do you think you can tell me what’s wrong?”

“ _It’s our dad_.” Jane said, and it was clear in her voice that she was crying.

“What happened?”

“ _He’s dead._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT SORRY


	34. Of Leaving and Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of blood in this chapter. Also, since it's so short, I'm gonna post the next chapter in a little bit and the final chapter tomorrow!

**Third Person POV**

Jane had found her father in his room when she had gone home that morning. He was in a pile on the floor, covered in half- dried blood, empty eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Her first reaction was to scream. Her second was to sob. Her third was to call the police and try to reach John.

After the initial shock of finding him dead, Jane was empty. She couldn’t seem to feel anything anymore.

John, on the other hand, felt too much. He could hardly stop crying for longer than it took to sleep, which didn’t last long. One, maybe two hours a night until his father’s glassy eyes and blood covered face disturbed him.

He wasn’t sure whether he should push Dave away or to accept that his boyfriend was only trying to help. He ended up clinging to him, but making him go home sometimes, if only to sleep in his own bed.

Jane put no such restraints on Roxy, and the other girl took full advantage of this, not leaving their house except to go grocery shopping, leaving Dave in charge.

Of course, Dave did the best he could while mourning himself. He held John when he cried (which was often) and cooked for both of the siblings, neither of which could seem to do it for themselves.

This was how it went for the first week after Mr. Egbert was killed. After that, John and Jane were put into a temporary foster home while their permanent residence was still being decided. After another week, their grandmother stepped in, saying that she would take them.

Their grandmother from India.

It was argued that, because she was from India, and that John and Jane were American citizens, she couldn’t.

She argued back that their mother had been a resident of India, that they had lived there when they were younger, and that, technically, they weren’t American _or_ Indian citizens.

She got custody. She gave the two of them a month to get everything together, and that then, she would have them fly to Patna. During that time, Mr. Egbert’s funeral was held. It was a somber affair. Dave remembered trying not to cry and failing spectacularly. He didn’t remember much else.

When the time came for John and Jane to leave, Dave and Roxy accompanied them to the airport. Jane had regained the use of her emotions. John was much less weepy. At the gate, Dave and John kissed and John whispered into Dave’s ear a small, “I love you,” as they held each other tightly. Dave tapped it out on John’s back before letting go so that John wouldn’t miss his flight.

John promised that he would come back soon, and that even though they would live in opposite time zones, he would talk to Dave as often as he could.

As he watched John’s plane take off, Dave wiped his cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut in a fruitless attempt to keep more tears from escaping.

Dave’s last thought before he fell asleep that night was, ‘I miss you. I love you.’


	35. Of Graduating and Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very near the end, friends. This is the last chapter-chapter, and then there's the epilogue. I will save my gushing for then. For now, enjoy!

**Dave’s POV**

John kept the promise of trying to talk to me as often as possible. One of us usually ended up staying up all night to talk to the other, which led to a lot of shit post-esque conversations. Many of them became a blur, but there were a few more memorable ones.

There was the time that John’s grandma came in, yelling something in Hindi. Jane followed closely and tried to translate for John, who then told me that she wanted to know who I was. The whole thing was a clusterfuck of translations between people, and the conversation lasted much longer than it really needed to.

Another particularly memorable video call was when John told me that they’d been thinking, and that they might actually be agender. They began using they pronouns, but their name remained the same.

Nearly 7 months after John and Jane moved to Patna, the police found Dad’s murderer. It was some woman who claimed she was a royal empress, and she never seemed to stop screaming.

I let John know and they nodded solemnly. Our call was shorter than usual that night, which was understandable. They needed time on their own to process this, to think about things. I had gone through something similar when my parents had died, although I had been much younger, and they hadn’t been murdered.

John and I spent the next two years communicating solely online. The long distance did put a bit of a strain on our relationship, as we had been so used to being physically affectionate, but we managed for those two years. John ended up graduating high school 2 months earlier than I did, since they had finished up being homeschooled.

As my own graduation day creeped closer, I began to have less and less time to talk to John, what with exams and last minute college applications, but I still tried to text them every day. They kept reassuring me that it was fine, that they understood and to focus on my studying. I still worried.

A day or two before graduation day, John messaged me to say that they might not be able to talk for a few days. It made the lead up to the day of graduation about ten times worse. It felt like it would never come, but finally, in early June, it had arrived. I woke up early and got dressed quickly. We had to be there an hour before hand and it took over an hour to get there from the apartment.

In the car, I couldn’t stop bouncing my leg. I was nervous and excited and scared all at once. It didn’t help that I couldn’t talk to John to get my mind off of things.

Bro gave me a look and I stopped, looking out of the window, trying not to drift off, and failing.

 

Nearly three hours later, my name was called to get my degree. I walked up to the stage on shaky legs and grabbed the principal’s hand before grabbing the rolled up piece of paper. That was it. No more high school. I didn’t have to endure another day of school if I didn’t want to.

As I sat back in my seat, I let out a breathy laugh. I had done it. I looked down at the paper with my name on it, the white contrasting sharply with my dark skin. After it was over, I met up with Terezi, Karkat, Nepeta, Jade, and Rose. They were the only people who I had remained friends with. Aradia had died in a car crash the year before and everyone else mostly went their separate ways, but the six of us had stuck together.

Kanaya and Rose had broken up shortly after John had moved, their relationship just not working out. Feferi and Sollux had cheated with each other, leaving Jade and Karkat single and heartbroken. Karkat, Nepeta, and Terezi had started dating a few months afterwards.

As we were walking towards the exit so we could head out for a celebratory dinner, I heard someone calling out my name. A familiar, squeaky voice.

“DAVE!”

I turned around, hardly daring to hope, but sure enough, it was John. When they finally caught up, with Jane by their side, I had to look up to see their face.

*Holy shit. John, what happened to you, you got so tall.* Was the first thing I could think of to say. They grinned at me, teeth braceless, before crushing me in a hug that resulted in me being lifted up off of the ground. When they put me back down, it hit me.

*John, you’re home.*

**John’s POV**

It was hard, not talking to Dave for those two days, but it was necessary to complete the surprise. Jane had bought an apartment for the two of us online a few weeks before. We had each packed a suitcase with what we felt was necessary. My suitcase mostly had clothes and pictures in it.

After a tearful goodbye with our grandma, we left, and the next 20 hours were spent traveling. Most of that time, Jane and I were on a plane. We got a taxi from the airport to the stadium where Dave was graduating, only making one stop on the way. We ended up being late, and so the only seats available were ones way in the back.

When Dave’s name was called (which Jane indicated to me with a shove on the shoulder), Jane and I stood up and cheered. At the very end, we ran to the exit, trying to find him before he left and got lost in the sea of people that flooded the hot stadium. I called out his name as loud as I could once I spotted him, hoping that he could hear me through the loud hum of chatter and footsteps.

He turned around, and I was pleased to note that he wasn’t wearing any shades. I picked him up and squeezed him in my arms. My cheeks hurt from grinning.

*John, you’re home.* Dave said with a look of amazement on his face. I nodded, still not sure what to say or do. Eventually, I settled for hugging him again.

*John, when did you get so tall?* Dave asked as he stepped back. I shrugged in response.

*I had this huge growth spurt over last summer, I think I’m about an even six feet now.*

*I’m not even that short, but standing next to you makes me feel so tiny.* I laughed. *Is this how you felt all the time when I was taller?* He asked.

*Yeah, pretty much. I gotta say, this is a nice view.* I told him

*You’re so mean to me.*

I squatted down so that we were eye level. *Is this better?*

*Very much, thank you.* Dave answered. I captured his lips in a quick kiss then stood up straight again.

We walked over to the others, who had started their own conversation, waiting for me and Dave.

The first thing I said was, “Ew, it’s Terezi.” She swiveled her head towards my voice. I saw her mouth move and Dave translated for me.

*She said, and these are her exact words, ‘Is that the wretched sound of John Egbert’s voice? I thought we had been rid of you forever. I think I may have to cancel dinner plans so I can mourn the loss of my peace and joy.’*

I scoffed. Typical Terezi. I felt someone tug on my sleeve and turned to see Rose.

*Hi, John. We were about to go to Olive Garden for a celebratory dinner. Would you like to join us? I’ve already asked Jane, she’s coming too.*

*Sure! If that’s okay with you guys, I’d love to join.*

 

All through dinner, I was a nervous wreck. Dave asked if I was okay a few times, and I reassured him that I was. When I wasn’t using my hands to eat or sign, I had them in my sweater pocket, messing with the small box that had been in it for several hours.

I had asked to stop somewhere to buy it on the way there. I couldn’t remember the name of the store if I had tried, but I think it was a local place.

After dinner, Jane nodded to me to nudge me along. I smiled and nodded back, then turned to Dave. *Hey, can we go for a walk?* I didn’t want to propose at the table and take away what the dinner was supposed to be for.

He looked confused, but agreed. *Alright. May I ask why?* We stood and walked back to the front so we could go outside.

*I just want to talk to you.* I remembered the night of the winter dance back in freshman year. *I’m not gonna murder you, don’t worry.*

He smiled at this and rolled his eyes.

I waited until we were a little ways away from the restaurant to begin. *So, we’ve been together for a while now.*

*Yeah. Three and a half years.* Dave affirmed.

*Yeah. And a lot has happened in that time. Like, a lot.* I took a few deep breaths before continuing. *And I love you. I really, really love you, Dave.*

Dave smiled a little and said *I love you too.* I grinned at him, and his small smile stretched into a grin as well.

I stopped and took another deep breath. This was it. This was the moment. Dave turned his body to face me, concern written on his face. I knelt down and took the small black box out of my pocket.

“I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, so, Dave Strider…” I opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring. “Will you marry me?”

He stood there, looking shocked for a moment, and I began to worry. Just as I was about to say something, he threw his arms around me. When he pulled back, his eyes were shining and I could see his teeth, still with the same color of red braces he had had when we first met.

*Yes, of course I will, John. I love you, I love you so much.* I slipped the ring onto his finger and pulled him back into a hug.

In his ear, I whispered “Gay.” He pushed me back and I fell on my butt, but we were both laughing. As we walked back to the restaurant, I noticed that the others were waiting outside. I caught Jane’s eye. She looked at me expectantly and I nodded vigorously. She clapped her hands together and grinned at us.

When the others asked what the silent exchange was about, Dave and I explained. There were many congratulations and Rose, Nepeta, and Karkat all excitedly began discussing wedding plans with us.

That night, I went back to Dave’s apartment, the same one that he had lived in before I had moved. We flopped onto his bed and I rolled over so that I was hovering over him. “Hey.”

*Hey.* He said back, staring up at me with wide eyes.

I held myself up with my right hand and signed *I love you,* with my left.

*I love you too.* I smiled for what felt like the millionth time that night and lowered myself enough to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You decide what they were doing after that ;) .  
> Sorry about killing off Aradia. And breaking up a lot of relationships. And a few hearts. But, yeah! Epilogue will be posted tomorrow when I get home! Until then!


	36. Epilogue: Good Morning (5 years later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... last chapter. I won't get all emotional here, so go read, please enjoy, and I'll see you at the end! Tho, this one's pretty short.

**Dave’s POF**

Dave awoke with a jolt. What just happened? Was it a dream? He pinched himself and tried to remember the details of his dream but they escaped him. He looked over to his alarm clock and saw that it was 5 am. It was almost time for him to get up for work anyway, so he may as well just get up now.

Dave slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, careful not to disturb the sleeping form next to him. He smiled at John, who was softly snoring. John had been in the dream hadn’t they? They were a pretty big part of it, Dave was sure of it, yet the details still escaped him.

He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts and stood, grabbing his clothes and heading to the shower.

The thoughts of the dream didn’t go away, however, and the shower only gave Dave more time to think about it. What had happened in that dream?

More and more details came back to Dave as he shampooed his hair, but many of them were still foggy. Something had happened to John, he was sure of that much. Dave couldn’t remember what it was for the life of him, though.

He shook his head again. ‘It was just a dream. Focus on getting ready, or you’ll be distracted all day.’

The few details that had come back to Dave slipped away again, for good this time. He finished getting ready with the only other disturbance being when he nearly tripped over the cat on his way out of the bathroom.

In the room, John was getting dressed for their own job. Dave kissed them good morning and grabbed his shoes before heading back out into the main living area of the apartment they shared. He dropped his shoes by the door and went into the kitchen to make some toast and scrambled eggs.

Dave had just finished cooking as John came in and sat down at the table, still working to button up their shirt. Dave leaned over and finished it for them, ending it with a kiss on their nose.

John smiled at him and captured his lips in a gentle kiss just as he had begun backing up. Dave pulled away and gave John a stern look that didn’t quite work, and said, *John, my darling, my love, light of my life, you know we need to get to work on time.*

John rolled their eyes and said, *It’s not like making out takes up that much time.*

Dave shook his head fondly and put the two plates on the table. This was how it went every morning. Well, mostly. Like any morning routine, it wasn’t absolutely the same every day, but it did follow a general pattern.

Dave smiled at John who had somehow managed to get ketchup on their nose and leaned over the table to wipe it off. He sat back in his chair with a smile, content with his life.

He was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's read this over the month that I've been posting it (it is exactly one month today actually!) and your guys' comments and kudos give me life. When I first ended this story, it felt so weird, because I didn't have any other chapters to write, nothing to update, and it felt relieving, but also sad. And now I've rewritten it, and it kinda feels like that, but definitely on a smaller scale, as it took me over a year to write it originally, and this time it's only been a month. This was still really fun, and I think I might write something about John and Dave and their new domestic life and all their problems, so if you have any suggestions for that, then go message me over on tumblr, my url is hckin-nerd or you can just come and yell at me about whatever. This has been fun, but I must go for the time being. Until next time!


End file.
